rey de diamantes
by isabella123456
Summary: La profesora Alice acostumbrada a esconder sus deseos y anhelos,lo que hace que nadie conozca a la auténtica Alice, nadie excepto el Rey Jasper que se ha llevado a Alice a su mágico mundo para mostrarle el significado de la pasión, haciéndola reina sumisa
1. Chapter 1

_**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION CON ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER**_

**Argumento:**

La profesora Alice es una prestigiosa académica acostumbrada a esconder sus deseos y anhelos, lo que hace que nadie conozca a la auténtica Alice... nadie excepto el Rey de Diamantes.

Jasper se ha llevado a Alice a su mágico mundo con el objetivo de mostrar a la profesora el auténtico significado de la pasión, dominándola y haciendo de ella su reina sumisa. Pero mientras que le enseña cómo liberarse a sí misma, el oscuro pasado de Jasper aprisiona su corazón y alma, impidiéndole amar a ninguna mujer.

¿Podrá Alice dar un giro a la situación y hacer que Jasper vuelva a creer en el amor?

_**CHICAS QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SU APOYO Y RECOMENDARLES ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prólogo**_

Los ventanales de la mansión se sacudieron y el trueno hendió la noche como un brillante destello del breve relámpago que iluminó la habitación en penumbra. Los olores de sebo quemado, madera de sándalo, especias y los olores de la excitación de las dos mujeres en su alcoba, provocaron que las fosas nasales de Jasper se movieran y su pene se endureciera.

Como un tigre enjaulado, el Gobernador del Reino de Diamantes paseó a la luz de las velas por su recámara e ignoró a las dos mujeres desnudas que esperaban en silencio. El aire frío le acariciaba las cicatrices del pecho, y flexionó sus músculos mientras luchaba contra lo que estaba obligado a hacer. A pesar de que era el rey de su propio reino, respondía al Gran Rey, su hermano Edward.

A diferencia de los castillos y palacios de sus tres hermanos, Jasper residía en una mansión señorial. Prefería vivir con elegancia, pero con simplicidad. Los páramos sin fin en torno a su mansión le daban comodidad y sensación de paz. Sus súbditos del reino de Diamantes eran leales a Jasper, así como a Edward el Gran Rey de Tarok.

Hizo una pausa ante una ventana y miró hacia la penumbra. La tormenta oscurecía su visión hacía la aldea, las casas circundantes, e incluso del mar, dandole a la oscura mansión una sensación de estar más lejos de lo que realmente estaba.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Jasper apenas dio un vistazo a las dos cartas boca abajo sobre la a'bin. A pesar de sus órdenes, a pesar de la petición urgente de la hechicera Kalina de elegir una carta y seleccionar a su compañera como hicieron sus hermanos mayores gemelos, Jasper se mostraba reacio a obedecer. No tenía deseo de llevar una mujer de otro mundo a una unión sin amor... pues Jasper nunca amaría a nadie excepto a sus hermanos y sus compañeras, sus sobrinas y sobrinos. Incluso para esos individuos una parte de su corazón estaba cortado y no se lo daba a nadie.

No después de perder a sus padres por una fiebre mágica, no después de perder a su hermana por locura malvada, no después de perder a la única mujer a la que le dió alguna vez su amor.

No. Él nunca amaría otra vez.

En el lugar de las cartas mágicas, Jasper se detuvo y centró su atención en Kalina y Aleana, sus juguetes de placer favoritos. La llama de la vela parpadeaba bailando sobre la piel medianoche de Aleana que estaba al lado de la _a'bin_, a los pies de su enorme cama con dosel. Tenía una piel oscura perfecta, como seda hecha con el cielo nocturno y creada para el tacto de un hombre. Un solo mechón blanco adornaba su pelo largo y negro, enmarcando uno de los lados de su rostro mientras se derramaba sobre la frente, y hasta sus hombros. La palidez de él era un impresionante contraste con su hermosa piel.

"Mi belleza". Jasper se movió lo suficientemente cerca de Aleana para darle una ligera caricia en los pechos con las yemas de sus dedos. Le pellizcó un pezón perforado y ella dio un grito emocionado. El diamante blanco que colgaba de la perforación brilló en la luz de las velas, proyectando un arco iris oscuro por la habitación. "¿Sabes lo que quiero de ti, mi niña?", Preguntó.

Aleana lamió sus labios llenos color vino con la punta de su lengua y sus ojos marrones brillaron con necesidad. "Deseo sólo tu placer, mi Señor."

Con un guiño, Jasper le hizo un gesto a Kalina para que se acercara mientras seguía a acariciando el pezón de Aleana. "Antes de realizar mi deber para con mi pueblo, deseo que lleves a cabo tu deber para conmigo" dijo Jasper.

Un trueno retumbó de nuevo mientras la hechicera se acercaba y podía sentir la carga del aire, con el cielo dispuesto a desprender toda su furia.

Cuando Kalina estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Jasper extendió la mano y frotó su tenso pezón con la yema de su dedo pulgar y su perforación de diamantes, lo que la hizo jadear de placer. "Tienes poco tiempo, mi Señor. El pasadizo no permanecerá abierto por mucho tiempo."

"Soy consciente de cuánto tiempo tengo y qué no tengo." La voz de Jasper sostuvo suficiente reproche para que Kalina bajara sus helados ojos de fuego.

"Sí, mi Señor."

Dejó caer sus manos lejos de las mujeres y dio un paso atrás, de modo que pudiera observar mejor sus juguetes de placer. "Hechicera, deseo que chupes los pezones de Aleana".

La expresión Kalina fue de deseo mientras se volvía a Aleana. La hechicera tomó el pecho de la mujer, bajó la cabeza y chasqueó su lengua sobre el pezón de Aleana como se le había ordenado.

Aleana gimió y arqueó la espalda, obligando a su pezón a ir más cerca de la boca de Kalina y la hechicera lo chupó más fuerte todavía. Kalina llevó sus manos a las caderas delgadas de Aleana mientras su boca se movía al otro pecho de la mujer.

El pene de Jasper se puso rígido a la vista de la carne de marfil de Kalina contra la piel de ébano de Aleana. Nunca dejaba de agradarle a ver a dos mujeres darse placer una a la otra y luego follarlas a los dos hasta que no podía más. Sin embargo, todavía tenía que descubrir una pareja con quien poder encontrar la liberación completa, y ahora que se veía obligado a elegir a su Reina por una carta, probablemente nunca lo haría. Incluso dos mujeres totalmente entrenadas en las artes sexuales no podían satisfacerlo. ¿Cómo podría una mujer hacerlo— y una mujer ignorante de las formas sensuales de su propio mundo, nada menos?

Hubo un destello de luz y luego el trueno retumbó de nuevo. "Extiende tu postura Aleana", mandó mientras caminaba lentamente alrededor de las dos mujeres, disfrutando de la vista de sus desnudos cuerpos. Cuando Aleana obedeció, se detuvo detrás de Kalina, agarró un puñado del pelo negro de la hechicera como ella le gustaba, y tiró hacia abajo. "Lame el Quim de Aleana."

"Sí, mi Señor." Kalina se arrodilló con gracia, con su boca curvada en una sonrisa sensual y Jasper la soltó. Ella utilizó sus delgados dedos en la abertura de Aleana. Kalina sacudió su lengua contra el clítoris de la mujer luego hundió la cara en los pliegues de Aleana.

Aleana gimió y movió sus manos por el cabello de Kalina, presionando aún más estrechamente a la hechicera contra su Quim.

Un ruido sordo se levantó en el pecho de Jasper y volviéndose un ronroneo en voz alta mientras veía a sus encantadores juguetes. Tierra y cielo, pero su deseo siempre hacía estragos a la vista de ellas jugando con cada una. Le gustaba ver llegar a una mujer al clímax. Aún mejor era ver a dos mujeres llegar al orgasmo a la vez.

"¿Me puedo correr, mi Señor?" Aleana preguntó, con los ojos marrones encontrando su mirada.

"Todavía no." Él hizo un gesto al cuero negro en el piso de laja oscuro, al lado de la hechicera a'bin. "Kalina, detente. Ve, y acuéstate sobre tu espalda en la piel de oso."

La hechicera levantó la cabeza, lamió los jugos de Aleana con sus labios, y se apresuró a hacer lo que le habían ordenado. Se acomodó en la alfombra gruesa, viéndose tanto relajada como excitada. Ah, pero era hermosa, con su piel tan impecablemente blanca contra el pelaje negro.

"Con tus manos y rodillas sobre Kalina," ordenó a Aleana. "Y asegúrate que tus senos queden encima de la boca de la hechicera."

"Sí, mi Señor ", respondió Aleana mientras obedecía.

"Kalina, deseo que chupes los pezones de Aleana, mientras la follo."

"Sí, mi Señor." Kalina capturó ambos pechos de Aleana con las manos y los sostuvo de modo que los pezones de la mujer estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca juntos para poder fácilmente acariciar ambos con su lengua.

Jasper se arrodilló detrás de Aleana, entre los muslos de Kalina. Aleana gimió mientras acariciaba su trasero firme y hermoso y mientras Kalina le chupaba los pezones. Le gustaba ver el Quim de una mujer desde este ángulo, y con la hechicera debajo de Aleana, tenía una hermosa vista de sus hermosos pliegues también.

Con su magia convocó un juguete en tres dimensiones en forma de diamante que a menudo utilizaba con sus hermosos juguetes. Al mismo tiempo que ponía la cabeza de su pene en el centro de Aleana, ponía el juguete en el Quim de Kalina.

"¿Qué quieres que haga para ti?" Jasper le preguntó mientras acariciaba el trasero de Aleana.

"Si te complace, mi Señor ", dijo Aleana con una voz que le dijo que le resultaba difícil hablar, "Me gustaría que me follaras".

"Esa es mi niña." Jasper jugó con su apertura durante unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para hacerla gemir de anticipación. Luego condujo su pene en Aleana al mismo tiempo que resbalaba el juguete en Kalina.

Ambas mujeres gritaron y gimieron. Con su mano libre, dio una palmada en el trasero de Aleana de la manera que sabía que ella lo disfrutaba, con el sonido de cada bofetada sonando en la habitación y mezclándose con el sonido de un trueno. Ella dio gritos de alegría y se empujó hacia atrás contra él en el momento mismo que él empujaba hacia ella y le daba una palmada.

Vio cómo su pene entraba y salía de ella y de su deseo creciente, y sin embargo, no se permitió llegar al máximo.

No fue hasta unos momentos más tarde que Aleana le rogó de nuevo dejarla llegar a su clímax. Cuando le dio permiso, inmediatamente gritó y su vagina se contrajo alrededor de su pene. Ella todavía se estaba recuperando de su orgasmo cuando le ordenó que se moviera de modo que quedara al lado de Kalina.

Él quedó de rodillas entre los muslos sólo de Kalina entonces. Por largo tiempo había disfrutado de follar a la hechicera las veces que visitaba el Reino de Corazones cuando sirvió a su hermano Edward, y más tarde en Espadas cuando pertenecía a Emmet. Ahora estaba con Jasper... hasta que tomara a su propia reina, y entonces se iría con el rey más joven, Carlisle.

Jasper sacó el juguete con forma de diamante del Quim de Kalina y utilizó su magia para enviarlo de regreso a su lugar en su habitación. Los ojos de la hechicera estaban pesados con la lujuria mientras enganchaba sus brazos debajo de sus rodillas y le levantaba el trasero del piso para que fuera lo suficientemente alta y que estuviera en el nivel perfecto de su pene.

"Lame el clítoris de Kalina," ordenó a Aleana, y ella obedeció rápidamente.

Aleana se arrodilló en la piel de oso y bajó la cara al clítoris de la hechicera, Jasper condujo su pene al núcleo de Kalina. Ella gimió y se acarició sus propios pezones mientras Aleana lamía sus pliegues y Jasper la follaba.

"¿Puedo correrme, mi Señor?" La hechicera suplicó, pero él la rechazó.

Mientras empujaba dentro y fuera de Kalina, liberó una de sus piernas para llegar a la a'bin. Puso sus manos encima de las dos cartas. La segunda brillaba y se sacudía con la sensación a través de su cuerpo y directamente a su pene, tan intensa que casi se corrió.

Jasper giró la carta boca arriba, incluso mientras continuaba follando a la hechicera. Y entonces casi perdió el control una vez más cuando volvió la carta y por primera vez vio a su futura compañera.

_Alice._ El nombre le llegó como un susurro en el viento. Su nombre es Alice.

Con cabello largo marrón, con un cuerpo voluptuoso, y la inocencia seductora envuelta en un paquete delicioso. De repente se imaginó que era a ella a quien estaba follando. Que era la mujer de la carta la que disfrutaba de los placeres combinados de la lengua de Aleana y su pene.

"¿Puedo correrme, mi Señor?" Oyó la súplica desesperada a lo lejos.

"Sí, gatita," le respondió a la mujer de la carta. Ella gimió y se corrió, con su centro ordeñando su pene. Su propio orgasmo se estrelló contra el de él y gruñó mientras él vaciaba su fluido en su Quim.

Poco a poco volvió a la realidad, con la carta todavía en la mano y la hechicera y Aleana delante de él.

No eran la mujer de la carta.

El choque al ser transportado desde el momento que imaginaba que estaba follando a su futura compañera lo hizo quedar sin habla.

Él se retiró de la hechicera. Su expresión era complacida y saciada diciendole que no sólo había experimentado el placer de sus manos, sino que lo había visto tomar la carta y estaba satisfecha con su respuesta.

Jasper sintió una mezcla de irritación e intriga. No esperaba nada, y mucho menos una fuerte oleada de sensaciones. Se puso de pie, se movió a la ventana y miró hacia la tormenta de la noche. Un rayo iluminó su reino, sus tierras llegaban al final de la primavera. El trueno retumbó y los vidrios se sacudieron de nuevo.

"Ha llegado el momento", murmuró en voz baja. "Ya es hora."


	3. nota

Hola lamento informales que no es capitulo,

Rey de corazones

Rey de espadas

Rey de diamantes

Son una saga, que da en ustedes **la decisión que las suba en orden que cuando termine una suba la otra o subirlas todas de una vez **

Me gustaría que me dijeran como quieren las historias, la saga tiene mas libros me gustaría hacer una encuesta de saber que personajes quieren para los otros libros,

Me motivan los comentarios, y ya tengo las adaptaciones completas de las tres historias y **cada cuanto quieren que actualice**

**Todo queda a decisión de ustedes **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo Uno**_

Alice Travis puso un poco de pintura de color azul marino en su paleta, con su mano temblando ligeramente a medida que los recuerdos de los últimos dos años amenazaban su energía creativa. Primero su prima Bella había desaparecido y, después exactamente un año después de ese día, Rosalie la gemela de Bella había desaparecido también.

_La nota. Recuerda la nota_, Alice se acordó mientras cerraba la tapa del tubo y ponía la pintura de nuevo en su caja de herramientas de artista. La habitación olía a sus pinturas y a velas apagadas de arándanos y especias en su apartamento. Su gato, Abracadabra, estaba enroscado alrededor de los tobillos de Alice y le calentaba los pies descalzos.

Se echó la trenza encima del hombro y se quedó mirando el enorme lienzo blanco que medía cuatro pies de alto por tres de ancho1. No tenía idea de por qué había comprado uno de ese tamaño. Sin duda era demasiado grande para su apartamento. Tal vez se vería bien en el piso de la tía Esme, dependiendo de la escena que a Alice se le ocurriera. Algo se movió en la parte posterior de su conciencia. Era como si su mente estuviera trabajando en lo que ella quería pintar, sólo tenía que darle un poco más de tiempo.

Abra dio un pequeño _maullido_ como si le recordara a Alice que se suponía que debía estar en la pintura y no abatida pensando en sus primas desaparecidas. Alice se inclinó ausente desde su taburete para frotarle al gato detrás las orejas hasta que Abra ronroneó y acarició los pies descalzos de Alice.

Con una sonrisa, Alice empujó la montura de alambre de sus gafas hasta el puente de su nariz, después seleccionó una brocha de cerdas fuertes. Por un momento desvió la mirada de su lienzo a la ventana. Las cortinas estaban atadas hacia atrás de modo que podía ver claramente la soleada y rara mañana, con el cielo de un azul cerúleo con sólo algunas salpicaduras de nubes transparentes rayando el horizonte.

Vivía con sólo Abra de compañía, al lado de la playa del Pacifico, en un suburbio de San Francisco. Durante todo el año el Océano Pacífico en el área de la bahía era demasiado malditamente frío para cualquier persona valiente sin traje de neopreno, pero Alice no era mucho de deportes acuáticos de todos modos. Había elegido alquilar el apartamento porque era más barato aquí que en la ciudad, y porque le gustaba ver y experimentar el océano, con todos sus sentidos de artista. El impulso oscuro y la fuerza de las olas, la forma de cresta blanca perlada cuando el oleaje estaba fuerte y se estrellaba en la playa, los filosos acantilados negros sobre las aguas azul pizarra, y el sabor de la sal y salmuera en el aire.

Pero hoy estaba tratando de retratar la belleza soleada y distraerse de sus primas gemelas desaparecidas.

Amarillo. Brillante, alegre, relajado... No estaba funcionando.

Unos meses después de la desaparición de Rosalie, Alice se había ido a casa de las gemelas para limpiarla y entregársela al arrendador y poner las pertenencias de sus primas en una bodega. Pero cuando entró en el dormitorio de Rosalie, encontró un pedazo enrollado de pergamino atado con una cinta negra a la colcha de Rosalie. Una espada estaba estampada con un sello de cera.

Después que Alice quirara la cita, roto el sello, y desenrollado la nota, vio que estaba escrita en letra negrita garabateada por Rosalie. Incluso parecía como si ella hubiera utilizado una pluma, de todas las cosas que podía haber utilizado- había un par de manchas y una mancha de tinta en una esquina.

Un caleidoscopio de emociones giró a través de Alice cuando leyó por primera vez la nota. Con incertidumbre, incredulidad... y esperanza. Definitivamente esperanza.

Arrastrándose de vuelta al presente, Alice dejó su pincel en su caballete y movió una mano al bolsillo de su bata para recuperar el pergamino. No sabía por qué lo había tomado de su mesita de noche esa mañana. Tal vez era por la comodidad que le daba leer las palabras que estaba segura Rosalie había escrito. Era como si su prima estuviera hablando con ella, tranquilizándola.

Las manos de Alice eran firmes ahora mientras quitaba el lazo negro de la nota y dejaba caer la cinta en el suelo. El pergamino se sentía espeso y grueso en la punta de los dedos mientras lo alisaba sobre su regazo y lo leía por lo menos una centésima vez.

_Querida Alice y tía Esme, _

_Por favor, no se preocupen por Bella y por mí. Es una historia muy larga, que espero  
>contarles algún día en persona. Pero por ahora sólo debén saber que ambas estamos a salvo y que somos felices. <em>

_Es probable que no seamos capaces de vernos hasta que otro "pazadizo" se abra entre ambos. Sé que todo esto suena críptico, pero por favor creanme. _

_Así sabras que soy yo y no otra persona: Alice, ¿Recuerdas el momento que Bella y yo te pintamos el pelo de color naranja cuando éramos adolescentes? Fuimos castigadas la mayor parte de nuestro octavo grado por eso. Nunca pensé que nos perdonarías. _

_Y Esme, apuesto a que nunca olvidarás el momento en que rompimos esa escultura de jarrón cilíndrico inusual que encontramos en tu dormitorio. Por supuesto, no fue hasta un par de años que me encontré con uno en una boutique erótica y me enteré que era un pene de cristal. ¡Vaya, tía!_

_Abrazos y besos de Bella y míos. ¡La encontré! Bueno, más o menos. De todos modos, se pueden imaginar lo feliz que soy. Sólo deseo que pudieran estar aquí con nosotras. También desearía tener computadoras aquí, o correo electrónico. Esta barra de tinta es malditamente difícil para escribir. _

_Todo mi amor, Rosalie._

Una sonrisa tiró de la esquina de la boca de Alice, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas detrás de sus ojos la quemaban. Divertida y triste – las dos emociones se mezclaban como los colores discordantes. Ella negó mientras recuperaba la cinta negra de Abra que se había abalanzado sobre ella, donde había caído en el piso, e inmediatamente lo atacaba.

"Escucha diablillo", dijo Alice mientras se agachaba y tomaba la cinta de Abra. Alice dobló la nota y la ató tratando de mantener al gato alejado a la vez.

"Esta es mi cinta y no la puedes tener."

Bueno, porque no tenía vida. Fuera de la enseñanza, su conversación diaria consistía en hablarle a un gato y a su pintura.

Mientras guardaba el pergamino en su bata y la ocultaba de las patas traviesas de Abra, Alice se preguntó una vez más quienes eran "ellos"- como serían las personas con las que Bella y Rosalie estarían. "Ellos" eran probablemente algún tipo de culto, era lo que el departamento de policía había concluido, incluso sin la nota. Alice se la había mostrado solo a Esme, por temor a que la policía la perdiera en algún lugar de todo el papeleo. Esta nota también era importante porque era su único vínculo con sus primas.

Las gemela estarían escondidas probablemente en el área de Tahoe en una especie de comuna de regreso a la naturaleza. Sin embargo, Alice no podía creer que a Rosalie le hubieran podido lavar el cerebro lo suficiente para vivir con una secta - era demasiado malditamente terca y obstinada. Bella, también, pero ella tenía una cara más suave que podría ser más fácilmente influenciada que Rosalie.

Incluso con la nota, sin embargo, Alice nunca detuvo la búsqueda de sus primas gemelas. Había contratado a investigadores privados, pero cada pista volvía con las manos vacías. Era como si sus primas hubieran desaparecido en otro planeta o algo así.

Usando su mano libre, Alice separó su delantal y su camiseta de sus pechos para permitir que un poco de aire fresco fluyera a través de ellos. Era un día inusualmente cálido, y el sudor había moldeado su piel. Tenía los pechos muy grandes para ser de tamaño 16, y cuando estaba en casa prefería estar sin sujetador.

A pesar que no tenía experiencia sexual, tenía un montón de fantasías. La hacían sentir traviesa y algo sexy estar vestida sólo con su camiseta blanca y jeans negros, y sin ropa interior en absoluto.

Su vagina se estremeció y sus pezones se apretaron mientras un pensamiento cruzó su mente – quitarse toda la ropa y pintar desnuda. ¿Debería?

_¿Por qué no? Nadie la iba a ver. _

_Pero ¿Y si alguien la venia a ver? _

Bueno, se conformaría con dejarse los pantalones vaqueros y quitarse sólo la camisa.

Alice se quitó rápidamente su delantal luego se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, haciendo que la trenza se pusiera encima de su hombro de nuevo. Arrojó la camisa y el delantal en el sofá de cuero marrón detrás de ella.

Cerrando los ojos, Alice llevó las manos a sus pechos, lo que le permitió adentrarse más en sus fantasías. Como de costumbre, un oscuro y misterioso hombre, sin rostro llenó sus pensamientos. Mientras imaginaba sus manos en sus pezones ella los retorcía y tiraba de ellos, sintiendo una respuesta brotando por sus pliegues. Ella movió las caderas al compás de sus movimientos, haciendo que sus pantalones vaqueros se frotaran contra su clítoris mientras se imaginaba al hombre lamiéndola y chupándola.

Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras seguía jugando con sus pezones. Su trenza cayó y se abrió paso a través de su piel, acariciando y jugando en su espalda desnuda. Nadie podría creer sus fantasías. Era la profesora aburrida y seria de la universidad que nunca tenía tiempo ni para una cita, ni hacía una selección digna. Pero en sus fantasías... se había imaginado a menudo lo que sería sentir el tener un hombre entre sus muslos, con su pene entrando y saliendo de su interior.

Y en sus fantasías más secretas, había dos hombres dándole placer a la vez... o incluso un hombre y una mujer.

_¡Vergüenza debería darme! _

Alice sonrió a sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que tuvo dieciocho años, se había criado como una mujer del sur. Había aprendido que el sexo era algo que no se hacía hasta que te casabas.

Y las _verdaderas_ damas ciertamente nunca hablaban de sexo. Cualquier cosa que no fuera la posición del misionero con su cónyuge era considerado malo por lo que a su santurrona madre concernía.

Pero después de salir de casa e ir a la universidad, la mente de Alice se había abierto, liberando todas las posibilidades para que una mujer pudiera disfrutarlas.

Si pudiera encontrar al hombre adecuado para disfrutar de ellas.

El dolor en su vagina se estaba volviendo más y más fuerte, como una espiral apretada conectando desde sus pezones a su vientre y después a su abertura. Movió las caderas más rápido para que los jeans frotaran su clítoris aún más fuerte hasta llegar a ese lugar especial.

Dio un pequeño grito cuando una serie de mini-orgasmos ondularon a través de ella, y más de sus jugos empaparon el dril de algodón pesado de sus vaqueros. El calor sobre su piel enrojecida pulsaba en su núcleo como si ordeñaran un pene y sacando las semillas de su hombre misterioso.

_¿Cómo sería el olor de una corrida de un hombre, cómo sabría?_ Como Brie y pudín de tapioca salado, eso era lo que Esme había dicho una vez. Sólo un comentario casual, conduciendo a casa con Alice, una pequeña información de primera mano que le dio sobre intimidad. Su conocimiento se limitaba a literatura y a imaginar los pinceles de pintura... y los pocos sitios web traviesos que se había atrevido a visitar.

"Brie y tapioca. Bueno, a Alice le gustaban ambos."

Levantó los párpados y miró de nuevo el lienzo blanco mientras dejó deslizar sus manos por sus pechos y su cintura hacia abajo completamente. Se sentía más relajada, con su mente despejada del estrés y dispuesta a abrirse a la imaginación artística.

Con renovada determinación, Alice levantó la cabeza y apartó los pensamientos de la desaparición de sus primas. Su trenza cayó hacia delante, encima de su hombro mientras atacaba a su lienzo, perdiéndose ella misma en remolinos de azules y grises. Cuando trabajaba en un paisaje, tendía a bloquear el resto del mundo y a perderse en los pensamientos y sentimientos del momento. Realmente estaba en su pequeño mundo.

Persistentes llamadas a la puerta de entrada sacaron a Alice de su trance artístico. Parpadeó a la niebla de colores y formas de su mente, volviendo lentamente a la realidad.

Una mirada a la ventana le dijo que desde el momento en que había empezado a trabajar en su pintura habían pasado más horas que minutos. El sol ahora colgaba a baja altura sobre el océano, con sus rizos de oro yendo desde el orbe brillante a través del agua hasta la orilla. Una espectacular puesta de sol naranja, azul y rosa rayaba en el horizonte.

Más golpes, y Alice frunció el ceño mientras miraba la puerta. ¿Debía responder, o debería tener la esperanza de quien fuera se marchara?

"¡Alice! ¡Sé que estás ahí! "Dijo la voz sensata de la tía Esmea través de la puerta. "Deja de lamentarte y abre".

"No me estoy lamentando", se quejó Alice en voz baja mientras tiraba el pincel en la paleta, se levantaba, y estiraba los apretados músculos. El movimiento causó que el aire fresco recorriera por sus pezones y se destacaran duros y apretados. Estaban enrojecidos por el calor mientras Alice se daba cuenta que todavía estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Rápidamente agarró la camiseta y se la pasó por encima de la cabeza.

"Alice" El tono de voz de Esmesubió unas muescas hasta llegar a su _soplaré-y-soplaré-y-tu-casa-tiraré_.

"Voy", gritó Alice. Empujó sus gafas en su nariz, echó su trenza encima del hombro y caminó a través de la desgastada alfombra hacia la puerta. Abra la miraba desde su lugar en la parte posterior del sillón. La gata tenía barbilla en alto, haciendo todo lo posible por mostrar que era la reina del reino de Alice.

"¿Qué, estás desnuda o algo así?", Dijo Esme desde afuera, y las mejillas de Alice se calentaron aún más. "Abre la maldita puerta ya."

"Sí, sí." Alice llegó a la puerta mientras se limpiaba la palma de la mano sudorosa en sus jeans negros. No se molestó en mirar a través de la mirilla, no había duda que era su tía, el torbellino humano. Abrió la chapa de la cadena después abrió la puerta.

Como siempre, Esme era pura elegancia con su pelo negro recogido en un moño limpio en la nuca y llevaba uno de sus trajes de diseño habituales. Este tenía una falda negra y una chaqueta a juego con cuello mandarín, con la blusa con un poco de amatista en un vivo contraste, pero hermosa.

Su tía era sostenía dos bolsas de papel, una en cada brazo. "Tardaste bastante", dijo antes que Alice tuviera oportunidad de saludarla. "Malditos sureños. Todo lo hacen lento."

Esmevoló a través de la puerta y Alice se quedó mirando hacia el sol de la tarde en lugar de su tía. "¿Eh, hola?"

El tibio olor de pan recién horneado y algo picante siguió a Esme mientras se dirigía directamente a la cocina del apartamento. El estómago de Alice gruñó.

"Escuché eso", dijo Esme mientras dejaba caer las bolsas en el mostrador. Sin pausa, se dirigió al horno, y lo encendió. "Sabía que estarías pintando y lamentándote."

"No estaba lamentándome" Alice cerró la puerta y siguió a su tía a la pequeña cocina, el linóleo se sentía fresco en sus pies descalzos. "En nombre del cielo, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Haciéndonos la cena." Esme sonrió mientras sus ojos oscuros se encontraban con los de Alice. "Me imaginé que necesitarías algo más que a Abra como compañía esta noche."

Alice levantó una ceja. "Tía, tu no cocinas."

"Ah, pero soy genial calentando lasaña." Esme alcanzó una de las bolsas de las compras y sacó una barra de pan francés, una ensalada envasada, una botella de la marca favorita de Alice de merlot, y una bandeja de aluminio del cartón estampado en la parte superior como "La parrilla italiana Mama Mia".

"Mmmm. Mi favorito". Alice se asomó a la otra bolsa. "Oh, y te traje spumoni2, también. Lo pondré en el congelador, tiita".

Esme le dio Alice "la mirada", y dijo, "Te he dicho que no me llames así. Soy sólo un par de años mayor que tú"

Con una sonrisa, respondió Alice, "Oh, pero es tan divertido hacerlo e irritarte"

Esme olfateó y se volvió hacia la lasaña.

Alice tuvo que admitir que era divertido conversar con Esme, y la ayudaba a no estar sola mientras pensaba en sus primas desaparecidas. Esme era en realidad su tía política, no de su sangre, y sólo tenía cuatro años más que Alice, que acababa de pasar su trigésimo cumpleaños.

Esme estaba ahí para ayudarla a través de ese día duro que Alice recordaba de aquella noche de hacía un año en la que había llevado a Rosalie de copas y a cenar para ayudar a que su mente dejara el tema de Bella.

_La noche en la que había desaparecido. Gran idea, conseguir que se emborrachara._

Con todo precocinado, no pasó mucho tiempo antes que la cena estuviera servida. Alice y Esme se sentaron a la mesa de roble pequeña en un rincón de la cocina y Abra frotaba la cabeza contra los pies de Alice debajo de la mesa. Esme conversó acerca de la última cuenta que había ganado para su empresa de publicidad, y del hombre rubio precioso que había conocido en el club la noche anterior.

"¿Qué club?", Preguntó Alice antes de tomar un sorbo de su merlot.

Mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Alice, Esme encogió sus pequeños hombros. "Un club de BDSM."

Alice se atragantó con el vino que le salió por la nariz. Agarró la servilleta y logró cubrirse la boca antes de vomitar el merlot por todas partes.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?", Preguntó Esme como si acabara de decir que había encontrado papel higiénico a la venta en la tienda de comestibles en vez de anunciar que había ido a un club BDSM.

Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente, Alice se dio unas palmaditas en su boca con la servilleta entonces, la puso en su plato vacío. "Es por eso que llevabas el vestido de cuero ajustado y las botas altas cuando vine a pedirle a Rosalie que me acompañara el año pasado. No era fuera a una fiesta de disfraces. Fuiste a un club de BDSM."

Esme sonrió y levantó su copa. "¿Te molesta que sea Dominatrix? Eso es una Domme, para abreviar."

Alice casi se ahogó de nuevo mientras visualizaba a su tía llevando el mismo equipo y azotando a un hombre sumiso. "Um, no. No, en absoluto."

Ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, Esme dijo: "Deberías correr conmigo alguna vez y encontrar un buen Dom. Eres una sumisa de nacimiento, y lo sabes."

"No lo creo." Alice negó. "No me gusta eso, eh, látigos y esposas."

"No todo es acerca de látigos y esposas" Esme apartó a un lado su plato y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa mientras daba a Alice una penetrante mirada de las suyas que seguro que le habría ganado más de un montón de cuentas... y, probablemente, de sumisos, también. "Alice, ser una sub, ceder el control es más que una esclavitud, más que placer y dolor. Es poder. Tienes el control total sobre el placer de tu Amo. Tienes todas las cartas."

Encontrando la mirada de frente de su tía, Alice le preguntó: "¿Por qué eres una Domme?"

Con un encogimiento de hombros Esme se reclinó en su silla. "Me gusta que los hombres obedezcan todos mis caprichos."

"¿Igual que hacen en la agencia?", Preguntó Alice mientras arqueaba una ceja.

La esquina de la boca Esmese curvó. "Algo así."

Alice sacó su trenza por encima de su hombro y ausente jugueteó con el final de la misma. "Si una sumisa tiene todo el control, entonces ¿por qué no eres una sub?"

Por un momento Esme se quedó en silencio. Cuando finalmente habló, dijo, "Hasta que realmente aprendí el concepto detrás del BDSM, siempre pensé que el Domme tenía el poder." Se apartó una pelusa imaginaria de la falda negra. "Para cuando me dí cuenta de lo contrario, ya había aprendido todo sobre ser una Domme, y ahora me gusta mucho como para cambiar" Pero había algo en los ojos Esme, conteniendo apenas un matiz de arrepentimiento.

Antes que Alice pudiera decir algo, Esme se levantó y se apartó de la silla, en dirección hacia el caballete de la sala de estar. "Entonces, ¿En qué estás trabajando? ¿En algo bien deprimente?"

Alice puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de lo que hizo durante las horas de pintura del día. Con Abra a sus talones, Alice siguió a su tía al caballete.

Esmese cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios. "Oh, definitivamente mórbido, pero me gusta"

El ceño fruncido de Alice se profundizó, pero cuando llegó al caballete y se detuvo frente a la tela, abrió mucho los ojos.

Subiendo una ceja, Esmedio a Alice una mirada inquisitiva. "Parece como si viniera directamente de _Cumbres borrascosas_".

"Sí, lo parece." El ojo experto de Alice recorrió su trabajo. No estaba terminado completamente, pero era muy bueno, turbio y misterioso. Tal vez era una señal que estaba más metida de las desapariciones de sus primas de lo que había pensado.

Una enorme mansión, que estaba oscura y sombría se presagiaba en el fondo con sólo una única ventana con poca luz dentro, como si fuera luz de una vela. Un rayo iluminaba la escena lo suficiente para que el espectador pudiera ver los esqueletos de los árboles inclinándose cerca de la tierra de vientos huracanados, y en la distancia podía verse la espuma blanca sobre un cuerpo en el agua debajo de un escarpado acantilado negro. En la esquina inferior derecha había una flor de magnolia sola tendida en la hierba, con sus pétalos de puro crema al lado de una sombra.

Entrecerró los ojos. Había un hombre en las sombras. Qué extraño.

"Bueno, es interesante", dijo Esme, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Alice. "¿Cómo se te ocurrió él?"

Alice negó. "No tengo ni idea. Las gemelas desaparecidas... tal vez me molesta aún más de lo que pensaba."

Incapaz de soportar la enorme extrañeza de ver una pintura que había creado, obviamente, sin recordar absolutamente nada al respecto, Alice se alejó de la tela. Ella forzó una sonrisa para el beneficio Esme y trató de ignorar un sentimiento creciente de que la pintura estraña de alguna manera... mirándola.

"Bueno, vamos," dijo Esme. "Chop, chop. Tenemos spumoni esperando. "

Aliviado, Alice siguió a Esme lejos del misterio en el lienzo. Tendría que tratar con él más tarde, probablemente con unas tijeras.

Esme se quedó un tiempo más, lo suficiente para compartir el spumoni y para terminar la botella de vino. Alice no era una gran bebedora por lo general, y esta noche se había bebido dos copas de merlot. Se sentía suave y relajada, y sin duda lista para ir a la cama.

Una vez que Esme se fue en un taxi a su apartamento en San Francisco, Alice regresó a la pintura. Después movió el caballete delante de su mullido sillón, se sentó y estudió el trabajo de su día, su codo estaba apoyado en sus rodillas, con su mentón en la mano. Su trenza caía sobre su hombro opuesto, mientras trataba de interpretar su propia obra.

Abra saltó al reposa-brazos y empezó a jugar con el final de la trenza de Alice.

_¿De dónde diablos habré sacado esto? _

La imagen tenía un sentimiento melancólico y gótico en ella. Se diferenciaba de sus paisajes terrestres y marinos de costumbre, pero todavía estaba en su estilo distintivo. La pintura era fascinante, de verdad. Rara vez hacía viviendas en su trabajo, y este mausoleo de una mansión iba más allá de lo que se creía capaz de hacer. Tal vez era tan cautivador, porque le recordaba las novelas de romance gótico que su abuela siempre estaba leyendo cuando Alice era joven y todavía vivía en Tennessee.

_Por lo menos ya no me está poniendo los pelos de punta. ¿A quién le importa de dónde vino? Es bueno. Eso es lo que importa._ Por un momento, sonrió, estudiando las misteriosas líneas y sombras.

"Tal vez tengo un lado oscuro, salvaje, después de todo. Sí, claro." Ahogando un bostezo, Alice se levantó y se alejó de la pintura cuando oyó el chasquido de un trueno. Abra siseó y arqueó la espalda, después se lanzó debajo de la mesa. Las luces parpadearon en su apartamento.

Todo se quedó completamente a oscuras.

Alice frunció el ceño. Nunca había tormentas eléctricas en el área de la bahía por el flujo de aire fresco en la tierra desde el Pacífico. Empezaba a ir a la ventana cuando un relámpago iluminó su oscuro apartamento por un momento. El trueno retumbó de nuevo, haciendo sonar las ventanas.

Pero el rayo no había llegado desde el exterior.

Había llegado desde su pintura.

Un extraño zumbido en los oídos de Alice comenzó mientras se movía hacia la pintura y su corazón comenzó a golpear como loco.

Vio la misma escena que había pintado, sólo que ahora se veía como una pantalla de televisión muy alta y estrecha en lugar de un lienzo. Llovía en la imagen y los árboles se mecían con rachas fuertes de viento. Incluso se podía escuchar el sonido inquietante del viento que soplaba y podía sentir el aire húmedo que soplaba desde la pintura. Se precipitaba a su rostro y empañaba sus lentes. Vio algo que parecía un gato muy grande acechando a través de la pintura... un tigre blanco con rayas negras.

Abra susurró de nuevo desde su escondite, esta vez más fuerte y mucho más feroz.

La piel de Alice se volvió de gallina y se le erizó y sus pezones se levantaron bajo su camiseta.

"Exceso de vino, dulzura", murmuró mientras se quitaba los anteojos que estaban demasiado nublados para ver a través de ellos. "Es por eso que no suelo beber."

Tener alucinaciones después de sólo beber dos copas de vino era sumamente extraño.

Los relámpagos en la imagen aparecieron de nuevo y Alice saltó. En la breve iluminación vio la flor de magnolia, pero esta vez un hombre la sostenía.

Un hombre. En la imagen. Mirándola directamente.

Él se acercó tanto que llenó toda la pintura y casi no podía ver nada a su alrededor. El viento tiraba de su pelo negro y su ropa estaba empapada con la lluvia. Estaba vestido con una camisa igualmente negra y pantalones, pero estaba demasiado cerca para que ella fuera capaz de ver lo que llevaba a sus pies. Tenía los ojos negros, también. Oscuros e inquietantes.

El hombre estiró su mano libre hacia ella, y ella dio un paso automático hacia atrás.

"Vamos, Alice," dijo con una voz profunda, ronca, que causó una emoción desde su vientre hasta su vagina. "Ya es hora."

1 4 pies de alto por tres de largo=1.2 m de alto por 0.9 m de ancho

2 Spumoni: Según wiki: es un helado italiano hecho con capas de diferentes colores y sabores, por lo general contiene frutas confitadas y frutos secos


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Dos**

Una extraña sensación invadió a Alice. Fue el momento más surrealista de su vida y ella no podía dejar de preguntarse si tal vez estaba soñando. De ninguna manera la pintura había cobrado vida, y de ninguna manera había un hombre con la mano hacia ella y diciéndole que se fuera con él.

Un trueno retumbó y Abra dio un sonoro "Miau", desde su escondite.

"Vamos, Alice." El timbre de su voz sensual y el sonido de su acento inusual causaron que un escalofrío sensual bajara por su espalda. "El pazadizo pronto se cerrará."

La ruta de acceso. El pasadizo pronto se cerrará.

"Bella y Rosalie." Alice apretó su mano alrededor de sus gafas mientras hablaba con el hombre de la imagen. "¿Las conoces?"

Él asintió lentamente. "Están en Tarok."

Alice respiro profundamente. Esto era lo bastante extraño para que en realidad estuviera sucediendo.

Eso o que se había desmayado en el piso de su sala de estar y estaba soñándolo todo.

"Ahora, Alice." Su voz fue más dura esta vez, una orden dominante que llamó su atención de inmediato.

Su voz era tan convincente que se encontró dando un paso adelante. Llevando la mano hasta la pintura para tocarla, y su mano fue hacia él. No a través de un lienzo, sino en la escena. De inmediato sintió la lluvia sobre su muñeca y el dorso de la mano. Chorros de aire frío contra su piel, el aire que olía a sal y salmuera del mar, mezclándose con la lluvia.

Ella comenzó a retirarse cuando el hombre extendió la mano desde la pintura y la agarró por los hombros.

Alice gritó en estado de shock por la sorpresa e instintivamente trató de zafarse para liberarse. Sin embargo, el hombre era demasiado fuerte. Él tiró de ella hacia adelante, a la pintura, arrastrándola al lienzo en su marco.

Una sensación extraña cayó sobre ella, como si estuviera siendo jalada a través de un tazón gigante de masa de pastel. Por un momento todo se oscureció y sintió como si se hundiera en un agujero negro lleno de la misma masa pegajosa.

En el siguiente instante sus pies tocaron el suelo húmedo de barro y la hierba se aplastó entre los dedos de sus pies descalzos. Se encontró sostenida firmemente por el abrazo de acero del hombre, con los brazos atrapados entre su cuerpo y el de ella. Era enorme, con unas buenas ocho pulgadas más alto que sus cinco pies y nueve y su marco muscular hacía que su talla 16 de cuerpo de repente se sintiera pequeño.

Ella nunca se sintió pequeña en toda su vida hasta ahora. Era extrañamente emocionante y aterrador a la vez encontrarse a sí misma pequeña e indefensa en brazos de un hombre.

La lluvia azotó sus cuerpos, pero Alice apenas se dio cuenta mientras el hombre de negra e intensa mirada capturaba la suya. Una llamarada de reconocimiento y de deseo se desató en sus ojos, y luego se apagó, como si lo hubiera enterrado en las negras profundidades.

"¿Necesito proteger mis bolas de ti?" Estudió su rostro mientras hablaba entonces, contestó su propia pregunta. "No lo creo. No te pareces a Rosalie, la tigresa de Emmet. Pareces más como un gatito..."

"Mis uñas pueden ser fuertes", respondió Alice, con su acento del sur cada vez más fuerte mientras trataba de retirar sus manos, pero fue inútil. Podía estar también luchando para salir de una camisa de fuerza. "¿Dónde están Rosalie y Bella ? ¿Qué les han hecho a mis primas?"

Un rayo iluminó el paisaje seguido por el bramido del trueno. El pelo parte posterior del cuello de Alice se erizó. El olor a ozono se mezcló con la lluvia fresca y con el olor a húmedo de los páramos.

El hombre levantó a Alice en sus brazos tan rápido que su mundo giró y se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa. Automáticamente se agarró a su cuello para no caerse.

"¡Espera!" Ella echó una mirada encima del hombro mientras caminaba hacia la mansión.

Como una ventana hacia su sala vio un rectángulo recortando el cielo. A través de ella vio su mullido sillón, una de sus pinturas en la pared, y su reloj de gato. Abra saltó al sillón, puso una pata en el rectángulo, y dio un sonoro ¡Miau! y mostró sus dientes.

El pánico se apoderó de Alice. No podía dejar a Abra, y no podía irse sin escribir una nota a Esme.

Apretó más los puños de la mano mientras miraba al hombre moreno, grande que la cargaba. "Tengo que ir por Abra, mi gata…" Otro rayo cayó y el sonido del trueno fue aún más fuerte, cortando sus palabras. Los pasos del hombre se hicieron aún más amplios, con lo que se acercó a la mansión. "Y tengo que dejarle una nota a mi tía", dijo ella, hablando ahora con vientos de lamento. "Esme entrará en panico si desaparezco, también."

"Es demasiado tarde", dijo mientras corría a pasos agigantados a la mansión de piedra. "No serás capaz de volver hasta que un nuevo pazadizo se abra."

Ella miró hacia atrás y su corazón se hundió a sus pies sobre el barro desnudo.

La ventana a su sala de estar se había ido.

Su corazón latió con fuerza. ¿Qué le pasaría a Abra? Entonces recordó que Esme vendría por la mañana. Tenía una llave del apartamento y se aseguraría que Abra estuviera bien atendida.

Jasper empujó a un lado los sentimientos posesivos que la doncella le inspiraba al abrir las puertas de la mansión con su magia. Después que entró en el hall, utilizó sus poderes para cerrarlas, dando un portazo cuyo sonido reverberó a través de su mansión.

Con cuidado, bajó a su empapada gatita con sus pies de barro al suelo de losas y la agarró por los brazos para que mantuviera el equilibrio. Las gotas de lluvia brillaban en su pelo mojado, sobre sus mejillas y en la punta de su nariz. Amplios, cálidos ojos marrones lo miraron, con los expresivos ojos llenos de una mezcla de miedo, confusión, y deseo. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, como si ella le pidiera un beso.

Moros y cielos, pero él deseaba a esta mujer.

Su agarre se apretó mientras la estudiaba con un examen lento y deliberado de su cara y descansando sobre su pecho. Su pene se puso más duro contra sus pantalones al ver que su blanca túnica estaba empapada. Las sombras de sus pezones se delineaban claramente contra la húmeda tela.

Esperando por sus labios, su boca, sus dientes.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alice, ella se mordía el labio inferior y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

"Eres una belleza", murmuró sin proponérselo.

Sus mejillas ardieron poniéndose más brillante aún. "Yo... eh... tengo que saber lo que está pasando."

"Eres mía. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber." Atrajo su cuerpo contra el de él y capturó su boca con la suya.

Alice jadeó contra sus labios, lo que le permitió entrar como un dardo con su lengua en el interior. Tomó posesión de ella, reclamando lo que por derecho le pertenecía a él y sólo a él. Un gemido escapó de su gatita y entonces él juró que ronroneaba en su boca. Chasqueó la lengua contra ella provisionalmente, como si se sintiera incierta, tal vez tímida.

¿Podría ser que su compañera no tuviera experiencia en los caminos de los hombres?

La sola idea era a la vez embriagadora e intoxicante, y casi le causó rugir.

Todo pensamiento había huido de la mente de Alice. Ya no había pasado ni futuro, en ese momento. Giró la cabeza y su cuerpo se estremeció de la cabeza, a los pezones y a los pies. Había experimentado sólo unos pocos besos torpes antes, y nada la había preparado para esto. ¿Se suponía que la sala girara y se suponía que debía sentir que sus rodillas iban a ceder, como si estuviera borracha?

Su lengua se enredó con la de ella y ella siguió su ejemplo. Se sentía increíble tenerlo dentro de ella, y aunque no lo sabía, lo deseaba.

Oh, mi cielo, ella lo deseaba.

Un murmullo se levantó en el pecho del hombre y ella juró que era el ronroneo de un tigre o un león. Su vagina y pezones le dolían y todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas.

Cuando el beso se rompió y retrocedió a pocos centímetros, la miró con una expresión de sorpresa, tal vez incluso de asombro. ¿Habría sentido lo mismo? Un deseo loco hizo que quisiera deslizarse entre las sábanas con este hombre.

Mejor aún, le gustaría irse con él, aquí y ahora.

"Ni siquiera sé tu nombre –" susurró.

"Jasper." Su tono le llegó casi áspero, y tenía los ojos una vez más estériles de emociones.

Alice trató de apartarse, pero aún la tenía apretada. Tan apretada que sus brazos se habían adormecido.

"Me haces daño, Jasper", acertó a decir. "¿Crees que podrías alejarte un poco?"

"Mis disculpas, gatita." La soltó y dejó caer las manos a sus costados. "Bienvenida a la Mansión de Diamantes, tu nuevo hogar."

Alice frunció el ceño ante su declaración, pero no pudo dejar de mirar a su alrededor mientras él hacía un gesto a su entorno. Había estado tan fascinada por Jasper que no se había tomado el tiempo para mirar a su alrededor. La mansión era majestuosa y elegante, pero oscura y deprimente como el infierno. Ella estaba en una entrada de tamaño gigantesco que llevaba a una enorme sala. Las escaleras estaban talladas en madera oscura como de caoba y se curvaban a cada lado, subiendo hasta el piso de arriba. A su alrededor los muebles elegantes de madera eran igual de oscuros, y todo estaba acolchado en azul zafiro. Pesadas cortinas de terciopelo azul cubrían todas las ventanas. Entre las escaleras había un conjunto de puertas dobles cerradas, y a cada lado de ellas había más puertas, todas cerradas firmemente.

Olía a velas encendidas, sándalo y a un toque de rosas. Fuera la tormenta rugía aunque estaba en silencio, ahora.

Alice cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos mientras su mirada se volvía para sostener la de Jasper. Ella trató de evitar que sus dientes castañetearan, porque tenía frío, estaba mojada, fangosa, confundida, y el cielo la ayudara, pero este hombre oscuro y misterioso la excitaba.

"¿Olvidaste tus modales, su alteza?", Dijo alguien en voz baja, en tono alto, causando que Alice sacudiese su atención hacia una diminuta mujer. Alice pestañeó - casi podía jurar que vio destellos a su alrededor. Como si flotara en el aire, los tres pies de alto de la mujer se acercaron a ellos. Su falda verde alcanzaba el suelo, lo suficiente para cubrir sus pies y pasos sobre las losas de piedra gris moteadas.

¿De dónde había salido? Todas las puertas estaban cerradas todavía.

La anciana se limpió las manos en un delantal azul cubierto de harina. Sus mejillas estaban llenas y pálidas, sus ojos brillaban como botones color azul contra la blancura de su piel. Era bajita y se puso en cuclillas y Alice tuvo la extraña imagen de uno de esos juguetes con los que había jugado cuando era niña. Los que se tambaleaban pero nunca caían.

"Qué vergüenza, su Alteza." La mujer dio un resoplido en dirección a Jasper cuando llegó a ellos, y luego volvió su atención a Alice. "Un gato ahogado parece ser, señora. El rey debería comportarse mejor. Venga con Beya y me ocuparé de su baño."

La mandíbula de Alice cayó. ¿Jasper era un Rey?

"Yo acompañaré a Alice a sus aposentos, Beya." La voz de barítono de Jasper causó que el pulso de Alice se acelerara. "Por favor, diles a los sirvientes que preparen su baño y se vayan."

Beya sorbió otra vez. "Inmediatamente, mi señor." Ella se doblo en seco y se volvió, con su falda arremolinándose sobre el piso. Y luego desapareció en destellos, sólo unos pocos permanecieron en donde había estado pocos minutos antes.

Alice abrió la boca y disparó su mirada de nuevo a Jasper. "¿A dónde se fue?"

Levantó una ceja. "A seguir mis instrucciones."

Alice volcó su trenza encima de su hombro y frunció el ceño. "Eso no es lo que quise decir."

Jasper dio un paso hacia la escalera. "Sígueme".

"No te seguiré a ningún lugar." Alice puso las manos en sus caderas y lo miró. "Quiero ver a mis primas y me gustaría verlas ahora."

Su mandíbula se apretó y sus fosas nasales se abrieron cuando llegó de nuevo a unas pulgadas de ella.

"Las verás cuando crea que estás lista."

¡Oooh! Ahora la había irritado y mucho.

"No sé quién diablos te crees que eres, señor, pero ya he tenido bastante." Su acento sureño se hizo más fuerte y comenzó a hablar rápido, como siempre hacía cuando estaba enfadada. "Quiero ver a Bella y Rosalie en este mismo momento."

Jasper frunció el ceño con tanta fuerza que casi dio un paso atrás. Dio un gruñido y la agarró alrededor de la cintura. Su mundo se giró y ella gritó cuando se la echó encima del hombro y marchó hacia la escalera.

El calor enrojeció a Alice, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para saber qué hacer después. Su camiseta mojada cayó hasta su cuello y sus pechos desnudos se frotaron contra su camisa de cuero, y dejó caer la trenza sobre su cabeza. Ella todavía estaba agarrando sus gafas con una mano y se trataba de bajar la camisa de nuevo a su cintura, sin mucha suerte.

Mientras subía las escaleras sus pensamientos corrían, imaginando todos los horrores que a su mente podía ocurrírsele. ¿Y si era un loco y la iba a encerrar bajo llave? Peor aún, ¿y si tenía la intención de matarla? ¿Y si había lastimado a Bella y Rosalie, o tal vez las había matado? Pero su instinto le dijo que este hombre poderoso no era del tipo peligroso. Era de una especie peligrosa, pero no de ese tipo.

Más bien era peligroso para su libido... aunque no podía encontrar nada malo en la idea de disfrutar de este hombre en la cama. Sólo la mera imagen hacía doler su vagina de una manera que nunca había experimentado antes.

Después de llegar a la cima de la escalera, Jasper se dirigió por un pasillo oscuro iluminado por candelabros sujetos a lo largo de las paredes. Las paredes estaban revestidas de caoba oscuro igual que la planta baja y de la que los muebles estaban hechos.

Toda la sangre había ido a la cabeza de Alice, pero todavía tenía el ánimo para admirar la flexibilidad de su musculoso trasero debajo de su pantalón de cuero, mientras el olor a tierra, viril de él la rodeaba.

La llevó a través de una puerta y de una hermosa habitación. Sobre su hombro por la forma que estaba, sólo alcanzaba a ver una parte, parecía mucho más femenina que en el resto de la casa con cojines de terciopelo rosa, muchas flores, un espejo de cuerpo entero, y un hogar con un crepitante fuego. El fuego, junto con el suave resplandor de las velas daba calor al ambiente, sin embargo, todavía seguía siendo de alguna manera oscura y opresiva, como si necesitara algo o a alguien para darle vida.

Jasper se dirigió a través de otro conjunto de puertas luego la deslizó de su hombro y la dejó sobre sus pies en el suelo de losas sorprendentemente cálidas. Por un momento, Alice se aferró a él mientras recuperaba el equilibrio, y estudiaba su entorno.

Él la había llevado a un baño. La enorme sala estaba hecha de piedra oscura, con el centro una piscina construida en una esquina.

Una pequeña cascada caía desde una esquina y el verde llenaba la habitación. Palmas, enredaderas y otras plantas exóticas oscurecían el techo y una buena parte de las paredes, haciendo que se sintiera más como un escondite en la selva que como un cuarto de baño. El vapor se elevaba desde la superficie de la piscina, con lo que el perfume de las orquídeas llegó a su nariz. El agua parecía increíblemente cálida y acogedora, especialmente debido a que tenía frío, por no hablar de lo desarreglada y fangosa.

¿Cómo había llegado la bañera con tanta rapidez?

Magia.

Nah. No puede ser.

"Quítate la ropa", dijo Jasper y su atención de inmediato se volvió a él.

Alice dio un paso atrás, con las mejillas ardiendo. "¿Cómo dices?"

El hombre avanzó hacia ella. "Si no lo haces, te las quitaré yo por ti."

Su boca se abrió y supo que tenía que verse en diez colores de rojo. "No lo harías."

Jasper arqueó una ceja. "De hecho si".

Lo haría.

Maldito.

Todo el cuerpo de Alice se incendió de vergüenza. "Bueno, dame la espalda entonces."

Su frente se elevó una muesca más.

"¿Por favor?" La palabra vino en un susurro torturado porque por primera vez en su adulta vida estaba a punto de desnudarse delante de un hombre, y estaba asustada como el infierno.

Jasper la estudió por un momento, y luego cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le dio la espalda.

Alice nunca se había desnudado tan rápido en su vida. Estaba preocupada porque se diera la vuelta y la viera antes de meterse en el agua, por lo que no le daría ninguna posibilidad. No solo era esta la primera vez que se estaba quitando la ropa cerca de un hombre, sino que era consciente de su completa figura.

Puso sus lentes en una roca, se despojó de su camiseta, se sacó los pantalones vaqueros, y prácticamente huyó a la piscina.

Cuando Alice estuvo sentada en un banco de piedra, se hundió hasta el cuello en el agua caliente, y puso las rodillas muy juntas, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y dijo, "Bueno, ya entré ¿Te irás ahora para que pueda tomar mi baño en paz?"

Jasper se volvió hacia ella y la estudió el tiempo suficiente para que comenzara a temblar bajo su mirada.

Luego, con un gesto de su mano, su ropa desapareció.

Igual que si hubieran desaparecido como por encanto.

Al igual que él se encontró completamente desnudo ante ella.

La mandíbula de Alice cayó al agua. Oh, cielos, el hombre era magnífico con sus ojos de ébano, su cabello castaño oscuro, los brazos poderosos... caderas estrechas... incluso las cicatrices a través de su musculoso pecho lo hacían aún más exitannte, incluso peligroso.

Y, Oh, Dios mío... El pene de Jasper era tan espeso y tan grande que estaba segura que sería considerado un arma letal en todos los cincuenta estados.

Y luego Jasper comenzó a caminar por la habitación, en línea recta hacia la piscina hundida, directo hacia ella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Tres**

La mezcla de emociones en la expresión de Alice le dijo a Jasper lo inocente que su gatita realmente era. Sus sentidos le dijeron que sin lugar a dudas ella nunca había estado con un hombre.

Asombro, sorpresa, terror, y sin duda deseo brillaron en sus expresivos ojos mientras miraba su erección. Tenía la sensación que lo había deseado en el momento en que le había permitido verlo a través de la apertura del camino, y sintió la necesidad de darle un beso.

Muy bien. Si tengo que tener novia, mejor que me disfrute.

La llama de la vela parpadeó, proyectando una luz cálida en la piscina y su compañera. El olor estaba en el aire y con sus agudos sentidos captó la esencia de su mezcla de excitación con el almizcle de vainilla de su piel y el perfume de las orquídeas que sus sirvientes habían puesto en el agua del baño.

Sí, el deseo de su hermosa gatita igualaba al de él.

Con ojos grandes marrones, Alice presionó su espalda contra la pared de roca de la piscina de baño, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus deliciosos pechos. "Q - ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

En lugar de responder, entró en las cálidas aguas de la piscina. Se hundió hasta sus testículos mientras caminaba hacia Alice, con los ojos sin moverse de los de ella.

Sus mejillas se volvieron carmesí y se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada de él. "No me baño con hombres que no conozco."

Jasper se acomodó en el asiento bajo el agua junto a Alice para que su cadera quedara firmemente presionada contra la suya, con sus bíceps en su hombro. Estaba temblando y tenía toda la carne al descubierto que podía ver, sonrojándose en un encantador tono rosa.

La lujuria furiosa corriendo por él fue una gran sorpresa. Esto se suponía que era un deber. No había esperado que fuera un placer, o encontrarse tan cerca de estar fuera de control. Quería moverse justo entre sus muslos y tomar lo que era suyo.

Pero no la tomaría hasta que estuviera lista para él.

Le acarició suavemente la curva generosa de su cintura, deleitándose con su figura bien redondeada. El hecho que ella no fuera piel y huesos le gustaba mucho. Esta era una mujer destinada a hacer el amor.

A ser follada, se recordó con firmeza. No amor. Follada

"No habrá secretos entre nosotros", dijo mientras acariciaba su muslo, casi hasta su montículo, y luego subió el dedo hasta su vientre, entre sus pechos, y a su línea de mandíbula.

"Ya sea tu mente, tu cuerpo, tu corazón, tu alma, los compartirás abiertamente conmigo" dijo tomando su barbilla.

El corazón de Alice latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que estaba segura que alguien en la mansión podría oírlo. La sensación de su piel desnuda rozando la de ella junto con su mano callosa sobre su muslo, estaba causando un incendio de cinco alarmas que calentaba todos sus sentidos.

¿Cómo habría terminado sin ropa en una bañera con el hombre más hermoso que había conocido?

"No entiendo lo que está pasando." Ella se abrazó más fuerte, mientras sostenía su barbilla y mirada cautivas. "Vine contigo para encontrar a mis primas, no para seguir adelante contigo."

Él movió la mano a su cara para recorrer suavemente su labio inferior con el pulgar. Lo sensual de su tacto, la mirada de sus ojos, hacían que Alice positivamente se fundiera. Dios mío, pero ella lo deseaba.

Ella quería alcanzarlo y pasar sus manos por todos sus poderosos bíceps, a lo largo de las cicatrices de su enorme pecho, del estómago plano y sus musculosos muslos. Y su pene... quería tocarlo en la punta de los testículos... y que a él le gustara.

Había pasado de virgen inexperta a una mujer sin sentido en diez segundos.

"Estás donde perteneces, gatita," murmuró Jasper mientras continuaba su caricia hacia su labio inferior. "Muy pronto estarás con tu familia. Primero debes estar bien versada en la formas de complacer a tu rey."

"Tú no eres mi rey". Alice frunció el ceño, que no era fácil de hacer cuando estaba así y le estaba tocando el labio de esa manera. "No tiene sentido".

Jasper puso un brazo detrás de ella, como un hombre haciendo sus movimientos, poniendo su brazo en un asiento nuevo antes de cerrar su cita. Se acercó para que su cuerpo estuviera firmemente contra el suyo y Alice no pudo pensar en nada más.

Su cerebro había dejado de funcionar.

"Soy tu rey, y tú eres mi compañera de destino" Jasper pasó lentamente el dedo por sus labios y hacia abajo a lo largo de la columna esbelta de su cuello y sobre la clavícula que estaba justo encima del nivel del agua debido a la forma en que se había dejado caer. "Y como tal, serás entrenada para obedecer mis órdenes y todas las habilidades que me darán placer."

Alice apenas lo escuchó mientras hablaba, y nada de lo que realmente dijo hizo clic en su cerebro o tenía sentido. ¿Qué había pasado con Alice Travis, la profesora universitaria que era una fuerza a tener en cuenta, que intimidaba a la mayoría de los hombres simplemente por su inteligencia?

Su inteligencia había salido a caminar. En ese momento, se sentía tan brillante como un nabo.

Los dedos de Jasper bajaron, en el agua, hasta que llegaron a la onda de su pecho. Alice no podía dejar de temblar. Ella no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, cómo actuar. Esto estaba fuera de su reino, algo que ella no estaba preparada para enfrentar.

"¿Dónde están mis primas?" Susurró, desesperadamente tratando de decir cualquier cosa en detrimento de la sensación de él rozando suavemente sus dedos en la parte superior de sus pechos, de uno al otro.

"Bella y Rosalie están sanas y salvas." Jasper tomó una de sus manos y tiró de ella con firmeza, obligándola a alejarse de sus pechos. "Cuando tu formación se haya completado, te llevaré con ellas."

Era como si hubiera magia en su tacto, en la forma en que quitó primero una mano de su pecho, luego la otra, y de alguna manera no tuvo inclinación a cubrirse de nuevo. En cambio, se deleitó con la forma en que la miró y la llamarada de deseo en sus ojos de medianoche.

"¿Qué?" La palabra se deslizó a través de sus labios en voz baja y ronca que reflejaba su propia necesidad. Su cerebro había pasado de ser brillante a tonto y no pudo pensar más allá de su deseo por Jasper.

"Mmmmmm." El sonido salió de él como un ronroneo profundo y vibrante. Él subió su mano a uno de sus pechos y lo sostuvo, como si comprobara su peso. "Tal belleza... esperando mi contacto, y mi tacto."

Como si hubiera estado esperando toda mi vida por ti. El pensamiento se sintió bien con Alice, como si hubiera estado en espera de él, por siempre.

Cuando retiró su mano ella casi gimió, pero entonces tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hacia él. Antes que ella plenamente se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, puso su mano directo en su erección.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron y la piel se enrojeció por el calor. Automáticamente intentó jalar su mano de nuevo, pero él la mantuvo firme.

"No pelees conmigo. Esta es tu primera lección. No te pediré más - o menos - de lo que me quieras dar."

Ella estaba tan confundida por lo que no pudo pensar en una adecuada respuesta.

"Siente lo que me haces, gatita." Él forzó sus dedos a cerrarse en torno a su longitud, con su mirada sin dejar la suya. "De lo mucho que mi pene quiere estar dentro de ti."

Con su último comentario, las mejillas de Alice ardieron. Ella arrancó su mirada de él y miró al agua donde se podía ver claramente la mano que sostenía la suya con firmeza alrededor de su erección. Su pene era tan grande que la cabeza de hecho salía de la piscina por unas cinco pulgadas y en el pequeño agujero en la parte superior, una gota de líquido brillaba a la luz de las velas.

Jasper se inclinó hacia abajo de modo que sus labios quedaron cerca de su oído, lo que la hizo temblar. "Recorre mi pene, Alice."

Usando su agarre firme, forzó su mano a moverse hacia debajo de su longitud y de nuevo a la cabeza.

Su curiosidad natural le dio una patada, y se centró en la sensación de él contra la palma de su mano mientras le movía la mano hacia arriba y abajo de su eje. Se sentía como seda dura, pero suave, como si cubriera una barra de acero. Su pene era tan largo que se preguntó cómo podría caber dentro de ella.

"Entrará, gatita."

Alice levantó la cabeza y trató de dejar de acariciar su pene, pero él la obligó a mantenerse ahí. "¿Puedes leer mi mente?"

"Leí tus ojos." Una pista de una sonrisa jugó en la esquina de su boca. "Tienes un rostro muy expresivo."

"Oh." Alice no pudo ver su mirada oscura, estaba demasiado avergonzada. Ella volvió su atención de nuevo a su pene y se dio cuenta que la había soltado, pero ella había continuado acariciándolo por su cuenta. Ella se detuvo, pero entonces Jasper puso su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, apretándosela, y con ligereza la obligó a bajar. "Pruébame", murmuró. "Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, lo mucho que deseas lamer mi polla".

Una parte de ella, le dijo que le dijera a este bastardo arrogante que se fuera al infierno. Después de todo, apenas había conocido al hombre. Casi podía sentir el fuego del infierno ardiendo justo debajo de su oferta, aunque ella nunca hubiera dado crédito a los devaríos de su madre.

Pero otra parte ella deseaba este tipo de … educación. Sí. Igual que como lo había soñado, pero nunca había encontrado al hombre adecuado para enseñarle.

Se relajó, cediendo a su mensaje, y permitiéndole bajarle la cabeza. Cuando sus labios se encontraron con la cabeza de su pene un tiro de emoción recorrió desde su boca a sus pezones y a su vagina. Se sentía tan suave contra sus labios y con tanta fuerza en la mano. La emoción fue aún más intensa a sabiendas que ella era la causa de su excitación.

Una sonrisa tocó sus labios cuando pasó la lengua por el pequeño agujero de la cabeza de su miembro y probó el líquido que salía de allí. Salado y dulce, y le gustó. Quiso más de él.

Jasper estaba moviendo la otra mano hacia arriba y abajo de los otras cinco pulgadas de su eje, que se encontraba bajo el agua. El pene del hombre tenía un buen total de diez pulgadas , pero ella fue capaz de llevarlo a una profundidad suficiente para que sus labios se encontraran con la piscina antes que ella moviera hacia atrás su boca a través su eje de nuevo.

Cuando Jasper gimió, Alice juró que nunca sintió una emoción tan grande en su vida. Ella estaba en control del placer de este hombre.

Y luego algo la golpeó... Esme le había dicho hacía tan sólo unas horas en la mesa de la cena de Alice, "Para una sub, ceder el control es más que esclavitud, más que placer y dolor. Es poder. Tienes total control sobre el placer de tu Amo. Tienes todas las cartas."

Ella tenía todas las cartas.

El pensamiento alimentó el entusiasmo de Alice. Pensó en todo lo que alguna vez había leído sobre sexo, acerca de lo que los hombres disfrutaban, e hizo lo que pudo para pasar de las palabras impresas a las acciones reales.

¡Los libros sin duda no le hacían justicia a la experiencia!

Ella pasó su lengua a lo largo de su longitud y aplicando una suave succión mientras su mano seguía trabajando en su eje y pensaba en lo que Esme le había dicho. Sin duda este hombre era Dominante, y todo tenía sentido cuando recordó lo que había dicho acerca de su entrenamiento para complacerlo.

Él la deseaba como su sumisa.

Pero ¿era esto lo que ella deseaba?

Su cuerpo ardía en fuego, sus sentidos estaban llenos del almizcle de Jasper y los aromas tropicales de los árboles y arbustos que rodeaban la piscina. El agua caliente bañaba su cuerpo y jugaban con sus pechos mientras se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su eje.

"Toma mis testículos", la orden de Jasper se grabó con la lujuria.

Alice se encontró instintivamente siguiendo sus órdenes, mientras continuaba dándole felación. Ella llevó su mano a través del agua, hasta sus testículos y sintió su peso en su mano. Se los apretó suavemente.

Jasper, literalmente, gruñó.

Sus testículos se movieron, su pene se puso rígido y le llenó la boca.

Supo diferente, como nada que hubiera probado nunca. Por un comentario de Esme, Alice había casi esperado que supiera como brie o tapioca, pero era diferente. Dulce y salado.

Saber que le había traído tanto placer y que lo hizo correrse era un poderoso afrodisíaco. La hizo desearlo aún más. No importaba que fuera un extraño, quería sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, y sentir su pene dentro de su núcleo.

Ella lo chupó, atrayendo más líquido a su boca y a su garganta. Jasper apretó la mano más duro en su pelo y tiró de su trenza.

"¡Basta!" Él se apartó para que ella volviera a sentarse y lo mirara. La transpiración caía en gotas por su rostro y sus ojos tenían una mirada salvaje en ellos. "Si no fueras tan inocente, te follaría ahora", dijo, con su pecho subiendo y bajando como si hubiera corrido una milla.

La forma en que lo dijo, que la follaría en ese momento, hizo que sensaciones salvajes atravesaran su cuerpo.

¿Qué te lo impide, cariño? Pasó por su mente como si de repente la tonta surgiera y se hiciera cargo de su cerebro.

"Te follaré muy pronto." Sus músculos se flexionaron y apretó la mandíbula. "Conduciré mi pene a tu Quim y tomare lo que es mío." Alice pensó en decirle que no era suya, pero no pudo. Le había gustado mucho la idea de pertenecer a este hombre. La idea que él la considerara como suya.

Jasper se puso de pie bruscamente y se colocó delante de ella. Su mirada viajó hasta sus poderosos muslos y la longitud de su pene era tan impresionante erguido como antes, a pesar que acababa de darle una mamada.

Oh, mi dios. Alice se llevó la mano a los labios húmedos para poder sentirlo como si estuviera aún abajo de él. Le acababa de dar una mamada a un completo desconocido, y nada menos que a un rey.

Mientras estaba todavía metida en su primera experiencia sexual, Jasper la agarró de la parte superior de los brazos y la puso sobre sus pies. Por un momento se limitó a estudiar sus ojos, después rozó sus labios sobre los de ella en una caricia sensual devastadora.

Alice se quejó y le permitió llevarla a las cataratas. Él levantó la mano y un gran anillo de oro bajó de los árboles a la palma que sombreaba la piscina. Ella era miope y no tenía sus gafas para saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero el anillo no parecía atado a nada... como si hubiera estado suspendido en el aire.

Mientras daba una mirada de nuevo a Jasper, tendió la palma y dos cintas rojas aparecieron. Como de la nada. Alice seguía mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, mientras él tomaba una de sus manos para atárselas y pasarle una de las cintas alrededor de su muñeca.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Su mirada recorrió su pecho musculoso hasta que llegó a su rostro. "Las cintas. Acaban de aparecer, como por arte de magia."

"Es magia." El le subió la muñeca sobre la cabeza y le apretó la espalda contra la piedra lisa de las cataratas. El agua se precipitó sobre su cuerpo, acariciándola mientras sus ojos recorrían sus pechos. "El talento para manipular y recuperar objetos es innato en mi especie. Es un rasgo alimentado en mí desde el momento en que simplemente era un cachorro."

Estaba a punto de preguntarle acerca de lo cachorros y acerca de la magia cuando se dio cuenta que le había atado las muñecas sobre su cabeza.

El pánico y la sorpresa se apoderaron de Alice mientras tiraba contra la atadura. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Atándote", dijo él, incluso mientras estaba levantándole la otra muñeca y atándola encima de su cabeza.

"Que en el nombre del cielo..." Alice luchó contra sus ataduras a pesar que sabía que era inútil. Una combinación de ira, miedo, vergüenza y deseo se apoderaron de ella. Con las manos atadas encima de su cabeza, su cuerpo estuvo completamente expuesto, como si estuviera ofreciéndose a un dios.

Y Jasper era el dios.

La satisfacción brillaba en los ojos de ébano de su dios, mientras ella dejaba de luchar. Dio un paso para acercarse a ella y sintió el roce de su pene contra su vientre. Su vagina se inundó y su mente se fue hacia atrás de manera tonta. Ella no podía pensar, no podía racionalizar. Lo único que sabía era que deseaba a este hombre.

Y sorprendentemente, le gustaba cómo se sentía estar atada y a su merced.

Jasper presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, empujándola suavemente más fuerte contra las rocas lisas de la cascada. La parte superior de las cataratas llegaban a sus hombros y el agua siguió cayendo sobre sus pechos hasta su monte de Venus y a lo largo de sus muslos.

A medida que su forma musculosa pulsaba apretada a ella, Jasper tomó su trenza y se la soltó, liberando la longitud de su pelo y dejarlo caer sobre el pecho y espalda.

"Siempre déjate el cabello así", murmuró, pero no había duda que no era una sugerencia, sino una orden. "Cuando te de una orden, debes decir: 'Sí, amo'.

Alice tragó. "¿Y qué si no?"

Jasper le dio una sonrisa letal. "Entonces tendré que castigarte"

Sus ojos se abrieron y ella contuvo la respiración mientras lo representaba blandiendo una correa de cuero largo y golpeándola sobre su piel. "Castigarme... ¿Cómo darme azotes?"

Él frotó sus dedos por su pelo, como si le gustara la sensación en sus dedos.

"Tal vez. Si eso es algo que encontraras agradable."

Alice no pudo pensar claramente con el cuerpo de este hombre tan cerca de ella, con su olor almizclado llenando sus sentidos y su pene presionando su vientre, y con sus brazos atados encima de su cabeza. "No veo cómo el dolor pueda ser placentero."

"Lo harás", dijo con una voz llena de promesas.

Antes que pudiera responder, él bajó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua por uno de sus pezones. Alice boqueó y se encontró hundiéndose en el sentimiento, dejando que su peso pendiera de sus amarres. Cielos, la sensación de estar atada era bastante emocionante. Sin embargo, agregar la sensación del agua caliente corriendo sobre ella, su boca caliente sobre sus pezones, y su parte inferior del cuerpo contra el suyo... Todo era tan erótico e increíble que simplemente se entregó a ello sin lugar a dudas.

Pero cuando su mano callosa viajó por su vientre y tomó su monte de Venus, las mariposas de su vientre se volvieron locas.

El calor de la excitación y la vergüenza la hicieron enrojecer. "Nunca he estado con un... hombre antes."

"Lo sé, gatita," murmuró Jasper mientras movía un dedo a su raja. "Lo sentí en el momento en que te toqué."

Alice gimió y sus rodillas se doblaron. Sus muñecas tiraron de sus restricciones, pero él la agarró con fuerza. Nunca se dio cuenta de lo increíble que se sentía tener un hombre tocándola de principio a fin íntimamente.

Un ronroneo se levantó en él mientras chupaba sus pezones. "Tan dulce, tan inocente," dijo entonces, metiendo el dedo en su centro, lo que la hizo gritar de sorpresa y placer. "Y tan apretada y mojada."

Metió dos dedos dentro de ella, hasta los nudillos en profundidad, y Alice tiró de sus ataduras. Ella lo vio chupar sus pezones y sus dedos entrando y saliendo. Todo parecía tan irreal, pero emocionante. ¿Cómo iba a estar aquí ahora, con este hombre magnífico que la había reclamado como si fuera su propiedad?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello mucho más tiempo porque él comenzó a mover sus labios por su vientre, directamente a su monte de Venus.

Su lengua se perdió en círculos por el pelo suave y lo oyó respirar profundamente su olor y él sonrió. Tenía vergüenza, pero le resultaba muy estimulante, que se excitara por ella como ella se excitaba por él. Al inclinarse para tocarla, para olerla, ella vio un inusual tatuaje en su hombro superior derecho. Una especie de diamante de filigrana color rojo y oro. Ella quiso tocarlo, acariciar su piel, mover sus dedos por su pelo oscuro, pero las ataduras la sostenían sin permitírselo.

Pero en el momento siguiente se olvidó de todo sobre el tatuaje del diamante mientras Jasper llevaba sus manos a su raja y se la abría para mirarla.

El aliento de Alice se quedó atrapado en su pecho mientras lo veía lamer su vagina, y gritó por la increíble sensación de su lengua lamiendo sus pliegues. Sólo en sus sueños más salvajes había imaginado lo que se sentiría tener a un hombre lamiéndola así. Su experiencia iba sin duda más allá de sus sueños.

Jasper apretó sus nalgas con una mano mientras empujaba dos dedos en su núcleo y empujaba la cara apretadamente contra sus pliegues.

El orgasmo de Alice se estrelló contra ella tan duro y rápido que gritó con asombro y sorpresa. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso y pareció como si fuera a durar para siempre.

Sus caderas se resistieron contra su cara y tiró de sus ataduras. Pero él siguió, haciéndola sentir una réplica tras otra.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, Alice estaba tan inerte como su vieja muñeca Raggedy Ann.

Jasper se levantó para estar de pie delante de ella. Apretó el puño a su pelo y llevó a su boca a la suya en un feroz beso, y se sorprendió a sí misma saboreándolo con sus labios y lengua. Cuando él se apartó sus ojos estaban ardiendo y medio esperó que tomara su virginidad allí mismo.

Y ella lo deseaba. "¿Vas a, eh..." Su cara la quemaba y no pudo terminar la pregunta.

Al parecer, la entendía muy bien. "No, todavía no", dijo con esa desesperante voz baja que le daba escalofríos. Su control sobre su cabello se apretó. "Pero no te confundas. Lo que tienes que darme es mío para tomarlo - mío y sólo mío, igual que tú, gatita".

Alice quiso negar la emoción que le dio su declaración, pero no pudo. En toda su educación, libros y aprendizaje, no encontraba palabras para negarle nada a este hombre atractivo, sexy.

"Por siempre mía", retumbó con la misma certeza que las palabras y certeza que le impidieron negarse.

Mientras Alice se apretaba contra sus ataduras y sintió la caricia eléctrica de su áspera piel contra la suya, no tenía idea de por qué eran tan importantes las palabras de todos modos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Alice apenas retuvo sus temblores mientras Jasper terminaba de enjabonar su cuerpo con gel de esencia de vanilla. El enjuague fue aún más sensual. La forma en que parecía disfrutar de las curvas llenas de su cuerpo la hizo ir más allá de la excitación por él.

En el momento en que la liberó de sus ataduras, su deseo se había multiplicado por diez y quiso brincar hacia el hombre. La serie de orgasmos que le dio sólo había despertado su apetito.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado dispuesta a perder su virginidad.

Pero ¿qué pasaba si se quedaba embarazada?

"¿Tienes condones?" Preguntó ella mientras Jasper la secaba con un fino pero increíblemente absorbente pedazo de tela. "No quiero quedarme embarazada."

Sus ojos se encontraron a los suyos y le dio una mirada divertida. "La única vez que los hombres de mi especie pueden fecundar a una mujer es si liberamos nuestras semillas cuando lleguemos al clímax simultáneamente con nuestra compañera. Nuestras compañeras también deben estar excitadas."

"Oh." Alice vio el juego de sus músculos y disfrutó de la sensación de sus manos frotándola con el paño. "¿Qué quieres decir con los de tu especie?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Mi gente".

Por su expresión cerrada, era obvio que no estaba de humor para explicarle con más detalle. Sin embargo, todavía se necesitaba conseguir más información acerca de sus primas. "¿Dónde están Alicia y Rosalie?"

"Silencio, gatita." Jasper frunció el ceño y flexionó sus músculos. "Si quieres que te castigue encima de mi rodilla y te palmeé el trasero lo haré con mucho gusto."

Alice se estremeció. La mirada en sus ojos oscuros dejaba en claro que hablaba en serio. Tragó de nuevo y se quedó inmóvil mientras terminaba de secar desde su pelo hasta sus pies. Extrañamente era suficiente la idea de ser palmeada por Jasper la excitaba. Por qué, no podía decirlo, pero tendría que admitir que lo hacía.

"Estos son tus cuartos", dijo al tiempo que la tomaba por la parte superior del brazo y la llevaba al dormitorio.

Alice hizo a un lado sus pensamientos de la ampliación de esta montaña de hombre. Desde luego no iba a pedirle al hombre tener sexo. En cambio, dejó su mirada a la deriva sobre la habitación y simplemente disfrutó la belleza del lugar.

Innumerables velas parpadeaban en toda la habitación desde donde estaban organizadas en la parte superior de aparadores, mesas, y centros. La iluminación suave jugaba sobre los muebles de palo de rosa y delicados cojines florales, dando al sitio una sensación bonita, de ensueño. Si ella le hubiera pedido el diseño de la habitación perfecta para ella, esta sería.

Había incluso una ventana con asiento acolchado y las cortinas se retiraron para que pudiera ver la tormenta que se encontraba todavía en plena vigencia. Desde el momento en que era niña, siempre había querido un asiento en la ventana para mirar las estrellas.

Aunque esta noche no había estrellas visibles que se vislumbraran a través de la ventana. Fuera la tormenta continuaba dando rienda suelta a su ira con vientos que parecía lamentos, relámpagos y pujantes truenos. En el cuarto de baño Alice no escuchaba la tempestad, que ahora sonaba fuerte, mientras golpeaba aparte la mansión.

"Tu ropa está aquí." Jasper señaló un baúl de palo de rosa y la tapa se abrió como si hubiera sido tirada por hilos invisibles.

"¿Cómo haces eso?", Preguntó Alice, cerrando la boca cuando miró a Jasper deslumbrada. Obviamente él no estaba de humor para charlar, y ella estaba demasiado cansada para discutir o ser azotada.

Cuando Alice fue al baúl y miró dentro, vio montones de ropa con tonos hermosos, todo lo contrario que los colores oscuros que normalmente llevaba. Las telas brillantes parecían fuera de lugar con lo que había visto de la sombría mansión, a excepción de esta hermosa sala. Por supuesto no había visto mucho en el corto período de tiempo que había estado aquí, pero le dio una sombría y buena descripción de lo que había visto.

Jasper hurgó dentro del baúl y sacó una camisa de dormir centelleante en oro brillante. "No te muevas", le ordenó. Cuando ella obedeció deslizó el material transparente sobre su cabeza.

Su mandíbula se apretó mientras la tela brillante se deslizaba sobre su pecho y caía hasta la parte superior de sus muslos, apenas cubriendo su monte de Venus, como un camisón de muñeca. El material se aferraba a su curvilínea figura, mostrando claramente sus pezones rosados y el triángulo oscuro entre sus muslos. Incluso a pesar que había pasado sólo el último par de horas desnuda con Jasper, se sintió expuesta. El calor aumentó en sus mejillas y quiso esquivarlo bajo las sábanas.

Él agitó la mano, y al instante estuvo vestido de nuevo, tan rápidamente como se había desnudado en el cuarto de baño.

Whoa.

Se mordió el labio luego detuvo su coraje y le preguntó: "¿Dormirás aquí?"

"No." La respuesta lacónica fue todo lo que le dio mientras juntaba la parte superior de su brazo y la llevaba al lado de la cama luego bajo las sábanas y la ayudaba a taparse.

Como un niño que se escondia en la noche, se encontró siguiendo sus indicaciones. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en la cama cubierta hasta el cuello.

"Mis cámaras están en el otro lado de esa puerta." Él le dio una leve inclinación hacia una puerta al otro lado de la sala, entre un árbol en una maceta con hojas plumosas azules y un palo alto como guardarropa.

La idea de sólo una puerta entre ellos era a la vez aterradora y emocionante al mismo tiempo.

"Si tienes necesidad de mí, estaré en mi estudio." Jasper dio un gesto desdeñoso de sus dedos y todas las velas se apagaron de inmediato, sumiendo la sala en la oscuridad. Los relámpagos sonaron en el exterior e iluminaron brevemente el movimiento de nuevo de su mano, y una pequeña hoguera comenzó crepitar en la chimenea.

Se inclinó, rozó sus labios sobre su frente luego dio un paso atrás. "Duerme, gatita," murmuró antes de alejarse a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

Vaya, ¿qué decirle a un hombre que te había arrastrado a través de una imagen y a otro mundo? "Eh, buenas noches" dijo al fin - murmurando a su espalda, y luego se fue. La puerta se cerró detrás de él con un golpe suave.

Durante mucho tiempo, Alice se quedó mirando las sábanas que envolvían la cama. Fue un día raro.

No, raro no comenzaba a describirlo. Todo lo que había sucedido fue tan irreal, y surrealista que se preguntó si habría despertar y encontrar que había estado soñando.

Aunque no se sentía como si estuviera soñando. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo no podía ser verdad? Fue atraída a través de su propia pintura por el amor de Dios. Le dio una mamada a un hombre que era como un dios, su primera vez. Y mejor aún, la había atado con anillos mágicos y cintas y le había lamido la vagina hasta que tuvo la serie más increíble de orgasmos. Heck, habría tenido sexo con él, si él lo hubiera deseado. Ella sí que lo deseaba.

Su vagina le dolía tanto que pensamientos salvajes llenaban su mente. ¿Y si se movía fuera de la habitación, lo encontraba en su estudio y realmente saltaba sobre él? O más tarde, podría colarse a través de la puerta de su despacho y arrastrarse en la cama con él.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. Con un suspiro volvió a su lado y vio las llamas parpadeando y danzando en la chimenea. El cuarto estaba oscuro excepto por los relámpagos ocasionales y la luz del fuego. Las llamas emitían inquietante sombra que se movían y bailaban alrededor de la habitación como fantasmas del pasado.

¿Qué secretos guardaría esta mansión?

Sólo el pensamiento de espíritus la hacía temblar y se deslizó más profundo en las cubiertas. Cuando era niña había tenido miedo a la oscuridad, y un poco de miedo se había mantenido siempre con ella.

Echaba de menos tanto a Abra. Su gato fue su única compañía durante los últimos cinco años, y Alice la había utilizado de almohada para acurrucarse cerca de su cuello cuando dormía.

Gracias a Dios Esme estaría al cuidado del pobre gato, así que tal vez pronto Abra no se sentiría tan sola como Alice de repente hacía.

Con el pensamiento de Esme, Alice frunció el ceño en la oscuridad. Odiaba el hecho que ahora Esme estaría muy preocupada por las tres - Alice, así como Rosalie y Bella . Y Esme estaría sola.

Pero una parte Alice estaba emocionada porque faltara pronto para ver a sus primas. Por alguna extraña razón confiaba en Jasper y esperaba que le hubiera dicho la verdad y que las gemelas estuvieran bien y fueran felices.

Sosteniendo el pensamiento en su apretado corazón, Alice se quedó dormida.

Aunque en forma humana, el ritmo del paseo de Jasper en su estudio parecía el del tigre que era, con sus botas golpeando a cada paso. Sin duda habría un surco a través de la fina alfombra tejida dispuesta ante el hogar. La habitación olía a madera ch'tok quemada, a libros antiguos, y a cedro.

El fuego que ardía en la chimenea había sacado el aire de la tormenta helada de la sala, pero no hizo nada para el frío de su corazón.

Pero pocas horas en presencia de Alice había amenazado con calentarlo.

No, maldito sea el cielo. No lo permitiría.

Sin embargo, por primera vez desde que había pasado de la juventud a hombre, había llegado al clímax por el tacto suave de la mujer. Por lo general requería de dos o tres mozas a la vez mitigar sus necesidades.

Jasper gruñó y apretó los puños, y trató de alejar sus pensamientos de Alice.

Su estudio estaba lleno de libros y manuscritos, junto con recuerdos del pasado, como el ave mágica de madera que guardaba desde que era un cachorro, un regalo de su padre. Y junto a él estaba el balón de guerra desgastado con el que él y sus hermanos habían jugado a menudo cuando eran jóvenes.

Su madre artista había dotado a todos sus hijos con retratos de cada miembro de la familia.

Jasper mantenía todos en las paredes de su estudio, incluso de su hermana... una de las mujeres que le habían enseñado la inutilidad del amor y la confianza. Su madre había terminado retratos de miembros de la familia de cada uno de los hijos antes de enfermarse. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comenzar un conjunto para su más pequeña y única hija menor, Mikaela.

Jasper frunció el ceño ante el retrato de su traidora hermana. En la foto se veía tan angelical, con su rostro dulce y cariñoso y tan diferente a lo que se había convertido.

Daba igual de bien Mikaela no tuviera fotos de la familia. Porque muchas veces había considerado la posibilidad de bajar el retrato de su hermana, romperlo en pedazos, lanzarlo a la chimenea y quemarlo hasta las cenizas.

Pero perversamente mantenía su foto en la pared de su estudio, como un recordatorio para sí mismo para mantener los límites alzados alrededor de su corazón y negarse a permitir que alguien penetrara sus barreras.

Mientras paseaba por su estudio, los pensamientos de Jasper continuamente volvían a Alice. Seguía viendo sus ojos de azúcar moreno, los rizos de su cabello castaño, y su suave sonrisa. Y su cara... lo hermosa que había estado cuando había llegado al clímax.

No es más que otra mujer que podría traicionarlo, Jasper se recordó. Sin embargo, por instinto supo que sería diferente.

Sin embargo, le frustraba en extremo no poder sacar a la dulce muchacha de su mente. Su pene todavía le dolía y le había tomado todo su control no tirar a su futura reina en la cama y follarla otra vez. Infiernos, casi la había tomado mientras estaba atada en la piscina del baño. No tenía duda que ella lo deseaba, también, y él se aseguraría que le gustara el encuentro.

Pero Alice merecía dulzura cuando se aparearan.

La primera vez.

Le gustaba mucho saber que sería el único hombre que metería su pene en su interior, tener su inocencia y llevarla a su condición de mujer plena. Tan hermosa como era Alice, Jasper se había sorprendido al descubrir que su futura reina era virgen. Pero no había duda en su mente que no estaba acostumbrada a tocar de un hombre.

¿Qué había en la doncella que agitaba sus instintos de protección? ¿Qué lo volvía loco con la necesidad por ella?

Lujuria, tonto, Jasper se dijo, pero gruñó para sí mismo. Eso era todo lo que permitiría a su mente y alma a sentir por ella. Y por supuesto protegería lo que era suyo. Después de todo, era un weretigre, y todos los weretigres vigilaban lo propio con fiereza increíble.

Pero el amor... no.

El ceño de Jasper se profundizó. No permitiría que Alice tomara residencia en su corazón. La cuidaría, protegería, y se aparearía con ella, pero no se enamoraría de ella. Demasiadas veces su corazón fue roto en pedazos, y no había amor que le quedara por dar, con excepción de un poco - a sus hermanos, sobrinas y sobrinos. Incluso con los miembros de su familia contenía sus emociones. No se permitiría amar tan profundamente de nuevo.

Un sonido extraño llegó al oído penetrante de Jasper, incluso a través de la tormenta. Hizo una pausa en su paso. Era un ruido pequeño, muy parecido al maullido de los cachorros recién nacidos de Emmet y de Rosalie.

Sin embargo, no había cachorros en El reino de Diamantes.

Jasper inmediatamente pasó a tigre, con el pelo cubriendo su cuerpo, con las extremidades transformándose en piernas poderosas, dientes afilados y desnudos para proteger su reino. Saltó de la habitación a la luz de las velas de los pasillos hacia las puertas inmensas del frente de la mansión donde el maullido sonó más fuerte. Cuando llegó a las puertas, utilizó su magia para abrir una y se agachó, listo para saltar, en caso de necesitarlo.

Una criatura diminuta estaba acurrucada en la puerta, empapada y temblando. En el momento vio al tigre de Jasper, la criatura tembló, arqueó la espalda, y levantó una pata con sus garras al descubierto.

Jasper se habría reído si hubiera estado en forma de hombre. Reconoció al bicho que había observado a través de la entrada del camino. Alice había llamado a Abra, y había dicho que era su gato. Era evidente que el gato la había seguido por el camino antes que fuera sellado. La compañera de Jasper había parecido preocupada por la criatura, y estaba seguro que estaría complacida, de tener a su compañera. Si Alice se veía obligada a estar en una unión sin amor, entonces sería mejor para ella tener algo que le pudiera ofrecer comodidad.

No dándole a la criatura la oportunidad de correr, Jasper se abalanzó y suavemente capturó a Abra por la nuca de su cuello con sus dientes, con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

El gato dio un feroz "Reñau", y trató de golpear con sus garras a Jasper un poco fuerte, pero no pudo hacer nada por su agarre. Se volvió hacia la escalera después de usar su magia para cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Jasper subió por la escalera a las cámaras de Alice. Después que lo dejó en silencio en su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, puso al bicho de la alfombra delante de la chimenea.

Con un rápido movimiento, Jasper cubrió al gato para que no se pudiera mover. Procedió a lamer la piel húmeda de Abra como haría con uno de sus propios cachorros, aunque nunca tenía la intención de traer a ninguno a este mundo cruel.

Poco a poco Abra se relajó mientras lamía su piel, y pronto empezó a ronronear mientras se calentaba con las lamidas de Jasper y por la chimenea.

Aunque estaba asistiendo a Abra, Jasper era intensamente consciente de los pies de la mujer dormida a menos un pie de él. Su respiración era suave y de vez en cuando murmuraba en sueños. Su deseo por ella nunca se había desvanecido y no quería tener nada más que cambiar a su forma de hombre y meterse en la cama con ella.

¿Qué estaría soñando?, se preguntó. ¿Sería con él? O tal vez con su familia, con Rosalie y Bella .

¿Por qué me importa?

Cuando Abra estuvo limpia y seca, la gato se quedó dormida. Estaba cansada, obviamente, por su viaje desde la ruta de acceso a la mansión, y era probable que hubiera pasado tiempo tratando de encontrar su forma de llegar antes de colocarse en la puerta principal y gritar para que Alice llegara a ella.

Jasper pensó en llevar a Abra a la cama con Alice, pero no quería despertar a la criatura durmiente o el sueño de su compañera. Se tendió junto a Abra, manteniendo a la estrecha pequeña bestia en su pecho y pasándole su calor.

A medida que se volvía somnoliento, un pensamiento errante se deslizó a través de su mente. Deseaba que Alice yaciera junto a él, en lugar de con su gato.

Alice tropezó en la oscuridad, con la tormenta a su alrededor. El viento había tirado de su cabello y de sus prendas de vestir, como si intentara extraer todas de su cuerpo. Tenía el pelo mojado y el agua corría por su rostro y se filtraba en el escote de su manto. Ella agarró a Abra apretadamente contra su pecho, como formando una capa repelente, manteniendo al gato relativamente seco.

Abra temblaba cada vez que un rayo se estrellaba y el trueno retumbaba, y si Alice no la tuviera abrazada fuerte, estaba segura que el gato habría huido despavorido. Alice oró por qué no se vieran afectados por un rayo. Si pudiera encontrar un refugio.

"Vuelve a la mansión," dijo su voz interior, pero ella lo ignoró.

Se acercaban, y pronto Alice sería la más alta entidad alrededor, sin duda atrayendo los rayos. ¡Tenía que agacharse y esconderse entre la hierba, hacer algo!

De repente la tormenta cesó.

No hubo rayo, ni truenos, ni viento, ni lluvia.

Sólo un extraño silencio prevaleció, de alguna manera más aterrador que la tormenta. Alice se enderezó y parpadeó, mirando lentamente en la oscuridad. Encima del hombro pudo ver la cálida luz amarilla de las ventanas del reino de Diamantes, llamándola, diciéndole que regresara.

Abra silbó desde debajo de su capa de viaje. El pelo picaba la nuca de Alice. Poco a poco volvió para hacer frente a los moros...

Su corazón dejó de latir mientras una horrible bestia se levantaba de la hierba...

Alice se despertó con un sobresalto. Su corazón latía con golpes pesados y quiso gritar. Su sueño se peleó con la realidad, mezclándose y confundiéndola mientras luchaba por recordar el lugar donde estaba.

Poco a poco todo se centró, y se dio cuenta que estaba mirando un dosel de color rosa y estaba en una cama de palo rosa con dosel.

No era su propia cama simple con la cabecera de latón.

Parte de su sueño fue real, entonces. Estaba en el reino de Diamantes... y Dios mío, le dio una felación a un hombre anoche.

Alice se llevó las manos a los ojos. Sus mejillas le quemaban y le robaban un cálido rubor a través de ella ante la idea de lo que hizo, y lo que le hizo a ella, también.

Todos los desvaríos de su madre habían corrido corriendo a su mente al mismo tiempo. Cómo que el sexo de cualquier tipo fuera del matrimonio era malo.

Pero Alice era inteligente y madura. Estaba viviendo en el nuevo milenio. Lo que hacía una mujer se sentía maravilloso y especial y era algo bueno. No era algo de lo que avergonzarse.

Poco a poco su respiración se calmó y rodó sobre su costado para mirar la chimenea. Esta vez no supo si gritar de terror o de alegría.

Había un tigre con rayas muy grandes en blanco y negro tendido en el hogar. Incluso sin sus anteojos no tenía ningún problema ya que él la estaba mirando con intensos ojos de medianoche.

Y acurrucado en una bola en la parte posterior del tigre estaba su gato.

Abra dormía en la parte superior de un tigre.

Alice no pudo apartar la mirada de la apasionante mirada del tigre negro. Una mirada que parecía familiar. En el hombro de la bestia en la parte superior derecha, una de sus rayas negras tenía la forma de diamante en medio de ella, similar al tatuaje de Jasper. Se le ocurrió entonces que había visto a un tigre en sus pinturas, antes que el hombre hubiera aparecido.

Eso debía ser. Este tigre debía ser la mascota de Jasper.

Esperaba.

Abra abrió los ojos verdes y parpadeó y estirándose a lo largo del cuerpo de vuelta al tigre y bostezó.

Era tan pequeño en comparación con el tigre en el que había estado durmiendo. Alice tuvo ganas de tomar una cámara, y tomarle una foto, después pintar al par. Abra rodó sobre su vientre y comenzó a amasar la piel del tigre con sus garras envainadas. Un ronroneo se levantó en Abra, tan fuerte que Alice pudo oírlo en toda la habitación.

El corazón de Alice latió un poco más rápido mientras esperaba que Abra dejar esas garras. Su gata sería un sabroso desayuno de un tigre furioso.

Abra dio otro gran bostezo luego saltó del tigre. Caminó hacia la cama y dio un salto, aterrizando en las piernas de Alice. Pero no había duda de lo que Abra, había dejado su marca detrás. Con espasmos de su cola, el gato levantó la nariz en el aire y fingió no ver a Alice.

Alice no pudo dejar de sonreír. Se sentó en la cama y tomó a Abra en sus brazos. "Estoy muy alegre de verte, Abracadabra, pequeño monstruo." Alice cerró los ojos y frotó la cara de la suave piel de Abra y sonrió cuando la gata empezó a ronronear, obviamente perdonando todas las transgresiones.

Pues bien, aun cuando Alice estaba confundida como el infierno, por lo menos tenía a su gata.

Algo grande y cubierto con pelo empujó contra el brazo de Alice. Ella se congeló y se abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con el tigre blanco.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Cinco**

El agua helada enfrió las venas de Alice mientras su mirada se cruzaba con los ojos del tigre negro. Su corazón golpeó, y apretó a Abra tan fuerte contra su pecho que el ronroneo del gato se detuvo y dio un estrangulado, "Mee-auuuu".

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron. Sin soltar a Abra, se movió lejos del tigre.

Pero la enorme criatura comenzó a cambiar. Y no sólo sus características se metamorfosearon, sino que aumentó sus patas traseras... y pasó a hombre. Con el cabello blanco y negro con franjas de piel y largo pelo negro y la ropa... de Jasper.

¡Jasper era un hombre lobo! O un weretigre.

Él siguió mirándola con los ojos de medianoche, pero Alice pasó de plana y miedosa a bien y calmada. Liberó de su dominio a Abra y el gato se alejó, saltando hacia abajo y desapareciendo bajo la cama, obviamente enfadada por el trato áspero que había soportado.

Pero Alice se arrastró de la cama, a pocos centímetros de Jasper y metió su dedo en su pecho. "¡Me asustaste!" Apoyó las manos en sus caderas y miró a la bestia de hombre.

Jasper pensó que su gatita era tan adorable con su furia que casi sonrió. Los ojos marrones de Alice provocaron un fuego y sostuvo la barbilla en alto. La forma en que había clavado su pecho y gritado le recordaba a Abra la noche anterior... cuando el gato había desenvainado sus garras y su piel se había erizado.

Así que Jasper hizo lo único que pudo.

"No hagas eso otra vez, tú, medio excusa de gato…" Alice estaba diciendo cuando se aproximó y la agarró por el pelo de su nuca. Sus palabras se detuvieron bruscamente mientras la sostenía en un apretado agarre, sin lastimarla, pero evitando que se moviera. Ella contuvo la respiración audiblemente antes que él se abalanzara y capturara sus labios con los suyos.

Por un momento, se quedó tiesa, incierta. Entonces, como un gato dientes de sable congelado por años en el hielo del Ártico y ahora encontrando el sol, se fundió en su abrazo.

Jasper suavemente mordió el labio inferior de Alice y gimió. El sonido sensual hizo que su pene se pusiera rígido de lujuria. Movió su lengua en su boca y saboreó su dulce sabor absorbiendo el olor de su almizcle femenino y el aroma de vainilla del gel de baño.

Su excitación fue rápida y fácil en respuesta a su toque, creando los propios deseos de Jasper más allá de sus expectativas.

Usando su mano libre acarició su trasero, apretándolo con fuerza a lo largo de su longitud. Ella estaba excitada y flexible en sus brazos, encajando muy bien en ellos. Y dándole el beso, la forma en que tentativamente reunía su lengua con la de ella lo hizo desearla aún más. Al morderle el labio como él se lo hizo a ella casi le llevó a tirarla a la cama y follarla rápido y duro.

Le tomó toda su resistencia, pero se las arregló para alejarse.

Los ojos de Alice estaban cerrados, pero luego parpadeó, viéndose aturdida y sonrojánda. Tenía los labios hinchados por su beso, su pecho subía y bajaba como si acabara de subir un tramo de escaleras.

Y ese pecho... su mirada se detuvo en sus grandes y hermosos pechos tan fáciles de ver a través de la tela dorada brillante de su camisón. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, movió la mano de su pelo a su pecho y le pellizcó la ligera protuberancia tensa. "Perfecto," murmuró mientras tiraba de su otra mano desde su trasero hasta la curva de su cintura y le tomaba el otro pecho. "Mi bonita gatita".

Alice contuvo el aliento al sentir que Jasper rodaba ambos pezones entre su pulgar e índice. Una expresión hipnotizada cruzó su rostro, como si nunca hubiera visto un par de senos antes.

Cuando bajó la cabeza y lamió uno de sus pezones a través del material fino de su camisón, Alice pensó que iba a morir por la exquisita sensación.

Instintivamente movió sus manos a su oscuro cabello, aferrándose a él por miedo a que sus rodillas cedieran. Su vagina se puso más húmeda y tuvo miedo que sus jugos se escurrieran por sus muslos si no ponía fin a esa erótica tortura.

Tal vez la tomara ahora, apagando el deseo increíble que sentía por él.

"Igual que dulces frutos", murmuró Jasper mientras dirigía su atención a su otro pezón. Gentilmente lo chupó entonces, sosteniéndolo ligeramente entre los dientes. Alice abrió la boca y tembló mientras él bajaba una mano, sobre su cadera a la unión de sus muslos, acariciando su monte a través de su ropa.

Ella gritó cuando él movió sus dedos en su raja húmeda, profundizando en sus pliegues cremosos.

Era increíble y sensual la manera de sentir la mano de un hombre entre sus muslos, definitivamente mejor que haciéndolo ella misma.

Hizo una pausa por un momento mientras murmuraba, "Dime si te acercas al clímax".

"Jasper", susurró mientras él continuaba mordiendo y succionando el pezón. "Yo-estoy-tan- cerca."

Se detuvo.

Igual que él se detuvo en seco.

La había dejado en el borde y tan cerca que se imaginó que se hubiera corrido sólo con que hubiera chupado un poco más su pezón.

Pero ni siquiera la había tocado. En su lugar, levantó la cabeza y retiró los dedos de su vagina. Mientras ella miraba hacia él, tanto aturdida como confundida, le llevó su dedo índice a la boca y dijo: "Prueba tu deseo por mí, gatita."

La mandíbula de Alice cayó con enorme sorpresa y vergüenza y él movió el dedo a través de sus labios.

Su mirada de medianoche sostuvo la ella mientras le ordenó, "chupa".

Sus mejillas se calentaron a medida que obedeció. Era como probar el fruto prohibido y una parte rebelde de ella que había estado tratando de salir desde hacía años encontró la libertad en el acto.

Su sabor era dulce, rico y diferente. Diferente de su corrida y diferente a todo lo que había probado antes.

Pero, qué había que era tan sensual en la forma en que la miraba mientras le chupaba el dedo como si la viera bajar a su pene.

"Hay reglas que necesitas conocer, Alice." Retiró el dedo de su boca y se movió a su pezón mientras hablaba, llevándola al borde del orgasmo. "Empezaremos tu entrenamiento el día de hoy, y aprenderás cómo servir a mis necesidades."

¿Eh? Fue todo lo que Alice pudo pensar con él acariciando sus pezones y su vagina en llamas. Ella chasqueó su lengua por el labio inferior. "No entiendo. Estoy aquí para encontrar a mis primas, no…"

"Silencio." La forma en que dijo la palabra llamó fuerte la atención de Alice.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme qué hacer?" Movió sus manos a sus caderas y lo fulminó con la mirada. "No soy… una sirvienta, o alguien a quien simplemente le puedes ordenar cosas."

Sus ojos negros se volvieron tan calientes como cenizas. "Otro arrebato y serás castigada. Esta es tu única advertencia."

Alice empezó a decir algo, pero se quedó con los labios cerrados. La forma en que había dicho que sería castigada... ¿Realmente lo haría? Lo único que realmente sabía es que no estaba segura de lo que sería capaz de hacer.

"Mis reglas son simples," comenzó Jasper mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo retorcía en torno a su puño. "Me obedecerás sin cuestionar y te referirás a mí como Amo. No puedes alcanzar el clímax sin mi permiso y tu objetivo será siempre complacerme."

Con cada una de sus declaraciones, de sus reglas, los ojos de Alice se abrían más y más. Estaba loco. ¡Más que loco! "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" Trató de dar un paso atrás, pero él tenía un fuerte control de su pelo y de uno de sus pezones. "Ni siquiera te conozco, y me estás tratando como a algún tipo de esclava."

Jasper tiró del puñado de pelo que había envuelto alrededor de su puño. "Te has ganado tu primer castigo."

Él la arrastró hacia él y la besó tan fuerte que su mundo se disolvió. Cuando retiró su beso se sentía mareada y tan malditamente excitada que casi podía gritar.

Wow. Muy bien. ¿Dónde estábamos?

Oh, sí. En lo de la esclava.

Pero Jasper se alejó de ella mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. La tapa del arcón se abrió como por arte de magia, y retiró un trozo de material color rojo rubí y lo sostuvo en alto. La cosa era tan malditamente delgada que veía completamente a través de ella.

"Usa esto", dijo al tiempo que le entregaba el trozo a ella. "Beya estará aquí pronto para servirte el desayuno. Después te acompañará a los jardines."

Alice se sintió tentada de tirarle la tela de seda, pero la mirada dura de sus ojos y la posición de su mandíbula hizo que se lo pensara mejor. En cambio, sólo miró su espalda cuando se volvió alejándose y dejando la habitación.

"¡Tú, tú, imbecil!", Siseó ella en voz baja y lanzó el mini-vestido a la puerta. Desde debajo de la cama Abra respondió, "Miau", y Alice lo tomó como un acuerdo enfático.

Alice estaba positivamente muerta de vergüenza mientras Beya la llevaba a través de la mansión en su camino hacia los jardines, después de un desayuno nutritivo. El pequeño vestido rojo era lo suficientemente transparente como para exponer sus pezones color rosa y los rizos de su pubis. Se aferraba a sus curvas completamente como si tuviera la intención de mostrar cada pedacito de su cuerpo al paso de los sirvientes y demasiadas otras personas para contarlas. Deseó no haberse puesto las gafas, porque entonces no vería claramente sus miradas interesadas mientras pasaba con Beya.

La mayoría de la gente que pasaba estaba totalmente cubierta, pero algunos, con trajes ligeros como ella, la hacían sentir un poco mejor. Todas las mujeres, apenas vestidas, sin embargo, llevaban collares, una cosa por la que Alice podía estar agradecida de no tener.

Había dejado a Abra en sus aposentos, con miedo que el gato pudiera perderse en ese mausoleo de mansión. Afortunadamente, a petición de Alice, Beya había llegado con una caja de arena para gatos de todo tipo, junto con tres platos de cristal para la alimentación de Abra, leche y agua.

"Aquí, señora", dijo Beya señalándole a Alice un par de puertas dobles en la parte trasera de la mansión. Las puertas eran de caoba con paneles de vitrales con el mismo intrincado diseño como el diamante de la parte posterior del hombro derecho de Jasper. A través de los cristales color rojo y oro, la visión de Alice se distorsionaba un poco, pero veía lo que parecían ser unos amplios jardines. La belleza contrastaba con lo que había visto de la mansión en su pintura, y de la tormenta de anoche cuando Jasper la había traído a este mundo.

"Mi señor Jasper está en los jardines", dijo Beya al abrir las puertas. Ella asintió en dirección a una pared de brillantes flores rojas. "Más allá, señora. Detrás de las flores de borraja."

"Gracias, Beya." Alice tomó una respiración profunda y se alejó de la mujer pequeña hacia un patio de losas, y luego a la exuberante hierba. Se sentía húmeda bajo sus pies y sus pezones se apretaron con el frío leve del aire. La lluvia había cesado la noche pasada. El cielo era de un gris plomizo, pero no creía que fuera a llover ahora.

El dulce perfume de las innumerables flores llegó a su nariz, como los perfumes de rosas y orquídeas, pero diferentes. Olían a sal y salmuera, y el familiar estrellarse de las olas contra la costa llenaron sus sentidos y le recordaron su casa.

Enormes árboles similares a sauces llorones rodeaban la zona, como centinelas oscuros bloqueando la vista de cualquier cosa que no fueran los jardines. Dentro de sus límites había brillantes flores moradas, rojas, azules y rosas pobladas de trayectorias curvas. Los setos y los árboles fueron podados en patrones intrincados que apelaban a su naturaleza artística. Sus dedos le picaron por sostener un pincel y poner en el lienzo la belleza de ese lugar.

Se paseó por el césped húmedo hacia la pared de flores rojas, en la dirección que Beya le había indicado. Su corazón latía con fuerza y se frotó las palmas sudorosas en el fino material del pequeño vestido. El material parecía aumentar su excitación, frotándose contra sus tensos pezones y acariciando suavemente los rizos de su monte de Venus.

Qué tendría Jasper en mente para ella, no lo sabía. Sólo la idea de estar en su presencia la hacía sentirse tan excitada y cachonda que no podía dejar de imaginar lo que sería tener sexo con él.

A follarlo. Sus mejillas se calentaron con la palabra prohibida. Así era como Rosalie siempre lo llamaba.

Follar. Y así era como Jasper lo llamaba, también.

Cuando llegó a la pared de flores rojas, Alice se detuvo por un momento, tratando de asumir su apariencia de calma. Adentro, afuera. Adentro, afuera, se dijo mientras trataba de recordar cómo respirar. No era como que fuera a encontrar un monstruo, como en su sueño de la noche anterior.

No. No era un monstruo. Era un Rey weretigre con el cuerpo de un dios y una cierta inclinación para ordenar a las mujeres en todo.

Ella hizo una respiración profunda, dio vuelta a la pared, y terminó a deteniéndose bruscamente.

Jasper estaba junto a varias piezas de mobiliario de mármol color ébano, con vetas finas de oro a lo largo de las superficies pulidas. Sillas, una mesa rectangular larga, un banco, y mesas más pequeñas se distribuían en un jardín privado.

El arrogante rey estaba apoyado contra la pared de flores, con los brazos cruzados y su expresión severa. Pero lo que llamó su completa atención era el hecho que estaba desnudo.

La boca se le hizo agua, robando su aliento, ese magnífico trozo de hombre... desnudo.

Y él lucía un pene tan firme y erguido que casi gimió con lujuria a la vista del mismo.

"Me has hecho esperar demasiado tiempo", dijo Jasper mientras la estudiaba.

"Lo siento", dijo Alice automáticamente, después se mordió la lengua, deseando no haberlo dicho. No le debía ninguna disculpa.

Jasper se apartó de la pared y se dirigió hacia ella. Las cicatrices en su pecho eran más evidentes a la luz del sol, y como anoche, lo hacían parecer aún más oscuro y más peligroso.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la bufanda color rojo en una de sus manos. No pudo apartar los ojos de él hasta que estuvo de pie frente a ella... y entonces ella estaba mirando su pene. Que pene grueso, y delicioso que era, también.

"Mírame, gatita", exigió.

Era como si su cuerpo estuviera tan en sintonía con sus mandamientos que reaccionaban a la vez, rompiendo su mirada de su erección y centrándose en su rostro. No necesitaba gafas para ver de cerca, y en ese momento deseó no haberlas tenido. Le daba el aspecto de desaliñada y como de profesora universitaria.

Oh, sí. Soy una profesora de universidad.

Alice tragó, con la tentación de apartar la mirada de sus ojos oscuros.

Jasper cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Quítate la ropa."

Esta vez su rostro se sintió como si hubiera abierto un horno y hubiera metido la cabeza dentro. Ella dio un paso atrás, pero Jasper la tomó del brazo y la abrazó.

Antes que tuviera la oportunidad de decidir si iba a hacer lo que le pedía, o si lo iba a desobedecer, Jasper movió las manos al escote de su vestido. Con un rápido tirón, le arrancó el frágil material. Lo arrancó como pétalos de flores con sus manos, y lo siguiente que supo de la tela es que se deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo y que estaba completamente desnuda.

Alice abrió la boca y trató de ocultar sus pechos con sus manos, pero Jasper le agarró las muñecas.

Dejó escapar un sonido como de rugido de tigre y su corazón cayó a sus pies. "No te escondas de mí cuando quiero verte."

Su cerebro decidió tomar unas vacaciones y no supo qué decir."Sí, no, ¿tal vez sí?"

"Cuando me respondas debes decir: « Sí, amo." Jasper levantó el pañuelo y se lo metió en el hombro y hacia abajo a su pecho. "¿Está claro?" Las cosas estaban un poco fuera de mano, y tuvo un poco de miedo. La mirada de sus ojos la excitaban y le daban miedo a la vez. Fue el temor lo que la hizo susurrar: "Sí, amo."

La esquina de su boca se curvó, con una sonrisa carnal que le hizo vibrar el clítoris. "Muy bien, gatita. Ahora pon tus manos detrás de tu espalda y aléjate de mí."

Aunque pareciera extraño, casi se sintió natural seguir sus instrucciones. Por no mencionar que estar desnuda en medio de un jardín se sentía travieso. Emocionante, incluso.

Después que puso sus manos en la espalda, Jasper la guió suavemente, empujándola alrededor de modo que su espalda quedó hacia él.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que ató sus muñecas, junto con la bufanda de seda. Su garganta se secó y su pulso corrió. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

"Arrodíllate", ordenó mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros y aplicaba una ligera presión, obligándola a sostenerse.

La hierba estaba húmeda debajo de sus rodillas y su pelo largo se deslizó a través de sus pechos y a lo largo de la parte superior de sus nalgas. El aire frío rozó sus pezones y su montículo, causando que su piel de gallina le cosquilleara. Quedó con las manos atadas a la espalda y con los pechos empujando hacia adelante. Alice no supo si sentirse avergonzada, enojada o excitada. Se sintió un poco de todo, y con sentimientos de confusión.

"¿Qué me vas a hacer?", Preguntó mientras él se daba la vuelta para comparecer ante ella.

Esta vez una correa de cuero rojo estaba en su mano y grandes cristales en forma de diamante brillaban a lo largo de su superficie.

"Me perteneces, Alice." Él arrastró la correa por encima del hombro, hasta su cuello y a lo largo de su mejilla. "Debes usar este collar para que te quede claro y a cualquiera que te vea."

Su boca se abrió. Ella lo miró fijamente, segura que estaba loco. "¡No soy una posesión!"

"Eres mi posesión, gatita." Sonrió, y fue tan pecaminosamente sexy que todas las protestas que había estado construyendo en su interior se desvanecieron. No pudo pensar mientras ajustaba el collar alrededor de su cuello.

Alice no podía creer que llevaba nada más que un collar y tenía las manos atadas detrás de su espalda.

Una emoción prohibida se disparó a través de ella.

Con la indignación moral y la rabia feminista a un lado, en realidad le gustaba cómo se sentía.

Una correa de cuero rojo apareció en su mano, y le acarició suavemente el hombro con la misma. "Es hora de tu primer castigo."

La sangre golpeó los oídos de Alice. "No me vas a golpear con el látigo, ¿verdad?"

Continuando su caricia erótica con la correa, Jasper la deslizó sobre sus pechos, jugando con sus pezones. Él se movió en torno a su parte posterior, donde ya no podía verlo y arrastró la cinta sobre sus hombros y nalgas. "Sentirás el placer y el dolor de tu castigo."

"Del dolor es de lo que no estoy muy segura." La voz de Alice tembló ligeramente. "Jasper, tengo miedo."

Jasper volvió alrededor y se arrodilló ante ella. Colocó un ligero beso en su frente y después le tomó la barbilla en la mano. "Nunca te haría daño, gatita. Confía en mí."


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Seis**

El deseo rugió en las tripas de Jasper. Estaba casi loco de lujuria con la vista de su mujer de rodillas, con su collar, sus manos atadas a la espalda, su cuerpo desnudo y esperando por él. Aspiró su perfume de vainilla y almizcle de mujer, bebiéndoselos, hasta que sintió como si el olor embriagador rugiera a través de sus venas. Ella estaba asustada de lo desconocido, sí, pero estaba excitada con claridad.

Él soltó su barbilla y la miró un momento. Con el pulgar y el índice, pellizcó la correa de cuero doblada y suavemente rozó los labios de Alice con ella. "Esta vez las nalgadas te las daré con la mano desnuda. Como ya te he dicho, sentirás tanto dolor como placer." Bajó la correa, tocándole ligeramente primero un pezón, luego el otro, y las tensas protuberancias se pusieron aún más duras. "La próxima vez no será tan fácil para ti, mi mascota."

Detrás de sus gafas, los ojos de Alice se ampliaron con preocupación, pero sus pupilas estaban grandes de deseo, también. Se humedeció los labios y su voz fue ronca cuando habló, "No me apunté a esto. Cuando te seguí a través de la pintura, vine para encontrar a mis primas. Me he quedado porque eres... bueno, tan atractivo, pero incluso para ti, no soy un juguete, o alguna niña a la que puedas ir por ahí ordenándole."

Jasper movió lentamente la cabeza. "Soy el Rey de Diamantes, y tú eres mi compañera y futura reina. Nunca te echaré mis responsabilidades a ti." A medida que su boca se abría y sus ojos se ponían increíblemente amplios, continuó, "Como tal, debes aprender a aceptar mis órdenes, respetarme como marido y amo, y confiar en mí, sin cuestionarme."

Los pensamientos de Alice giraron. No podía creer lo que Jasper estaba diciendo. Los libros que había leído sobre relaciones no decían nada de nada sobre la reacción apropiada que le dijera que iba a ser nalgueada por un Rey, y posteriormente ser la futura Reina de las Nalgadas.

¿Igual que en el matrimonio?

¿Bondage?

¿Esclavitud?

Ella se estremeció, incapaz de comprender plenamente lo que había dicho. Pero aún más duro de creer era el hecho que se sintiera tan increíblemente excitada. Su vagina estaba caliente y húmeda, sus pezones duros por el aire frío, su cuerpo en llamas. Se movió contra los nudos en sus muñecas, pero éstos se sostuvieron apretados.

"Antes de darte tu castigo, gatita," Jasper dijo por encima de los golpes de su cabeza, "Deseo que chupes mi pene."

Mientras se ponía de pie, Alice no pudo evitar la quemazón a través de su deseo. Su boca se hizo agua cuando sostuvo su erección con una mano y la apretó contra sus labios. Con la otra mano, tomó un mechón de su cabello y la mantuvo inmóvil.

Jasper estuvo a punto de explotar. Cuando le tocó con la lengua contra la cabeza de su pene, apenas sostuvo su gemido bajo control. Él empujó su pene en su boca y ella se sintió caliente y húmeda alrededor de su erección.

Qué espectáculo sería, tener a Kalina, o tal vez a Aleana chupando los pezones de Alice. Quizá las dos mujeres a la vez. Le iba a gustar mucho ver a Alice tan a fondo. Nada lo excitaba más que ver a sus mujeres disfrutándose unas de otras...

Nada, excepto su dulce gatita dandole placer.

"¡Basta!" Jasper retiró su pene de entre sus labios, y su boca húmeda brilló bajo el sol. "Ahora tu castigo."

Mientras ayudaba a Alice a levantarse, su expresión era confusa y asustada, sin embargo, excitada.

"No sé acerca de esto," dijo cuando él la llevó al banco de mármol negro junto a la pared.

Jasper agitó la mano y como por arte de magia sus ataduras cayeron. "Quítate las gafas y acomódate en el banco." Su tono fue tranquilo pero firme. "Y no olvides cómo se supone que te dirigirás a mí de nuevo."

"Sí, amo." El corazón de Alice latió como loco mientras obedecía. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Siempre se había defendido a sí misma en el mundo académico, con su mente aguda e inteligencia en calidad de armas que manejaba con la misma facilidad que un caballero podía blandir una espada. Pero he aquí que... estaba completamente fuera de su elemento. Nunca fue vista con un hombre, mucho menos las cosas que hizo con Jasper desde ayer.

Y no entendía por qué una parte de ella gozaba tanto de esto. ¿Cómo podría ella desearlo aún más? De alguna manera renunciar a su poder y darle la vuelta para que fuera de él era emocionante, embriagante incluso.

El mármol se sintió frío entre sus muslos y contra su vagina y trasero. Le dio una fuerte emoción cuando se acurrucó sobre su vientre y la hizo sentir tanto calor que por un momento se olvidó de la pena. Llevó las manos frente a ella y se preparó en el banco al levantar la vista hacia él.

Él movió la correa de cuero sobre el mármol frente a ella. A partir de la nada apareció una manta, cubriendo el mármol. "Acuéstate y deja que tus brazos cuelguen a los lados."

Alice se mordió el labio mientras se sostenía en la superficie que estaba suavizada por la cubierta. Se inclinó hasta que sus pechos y montículo estuvieron presionados contra la superficie. Volvió la cara para que su mejilla quedara contra el banco y se quedó mirando hacia el jardín.

En cuestión de minutos, Jasper le había atado las muñecas a las patas del banco frente a ella, y sus tobillos estuvieron atados en el otro extremo. Se estaba volviendo loca de emoción y asustada sintiendo todo a la vez.

Cuando estuvo completamente inmóvil, Jasper se arrodilló a su lado. Podía oler su fuerte almizcle de hombre y anheló sostenerse apretada en sus poderosos brazos. Él frotó la palma de su mano suavemente encima de su trasero mientras observaba su rostro.

"Sólo te castigaré cuando me desobedezcas", dijo con calma, como si estuvieran discutiendo los eventos del día con una taza de café y un periódico. "También debes saber que serás castigada si se justifica."

Alice tragó, luchando con la réplica que se apresuró a sus labios, y el persistente miedo que salió de su amenaza. Sacó otro pañuelo rojo, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba cayendo en su boca, atándosela detrás de la cabeza, lo cual le dio náuseas. La bufanda estaba ajustada contra sus mejillas, pero no tan apretada como para que le doliera.

¿Qué va a hacerme? Sus pensamientos se volvieron locos con imágenes donde le pegaba hasta que gritara.

Jasper volvió a acariciar su trasero, lo que la hizo sentir su mano callosa haciéndole más húmeda la vagina que antes.

La primera vez que la golpeó con fuerza con la mano exclamó contra la mordaza y lágrimas aparecieron detrás de sus ojos. Su trasero le picó, sin embargo, un hormigueo causado por el placer irradió a través de su núcleo. Jasper continuó observando su cara y se encontró con que no podía apartar los ojos de los suyos.

La golpeó con fuerza una y otra vez. Primero en una nalga, luego en la otra, después en las dos, cerca de sus muslos, en la parte superior de su trasero. El shock inicial y el dolor desaparecieron, y para su sorpresa, se encontró tan excitada que estuvo cerca de llegar al orgasmo.

Jasper miró sus nalgas luego de una vuelta a sus ojos mientras continuaba sus nalgadas. "Tu trasero se vuelve una sombra tentadora de rosa", murmuró mientras la golpeaba con fuerza otra vez.

Alice gimió, con fuego dentro de su vagina y subiendo como un edificio.

"Recuerda que no puedes alcanzar el clímax sin mi permiso". Apoyó la mano sobre sus hormigueantes nalgas. "¿Estás cerca, gatita?"

Ella asintió y de inmediato él se alejó y se levantó. Hizo un gesto con la mano dentro de su línea de su visión y ella estuvo, una vez más, libre de sus ataduras y hasta su mordaza había desaparecido. La bufanda simplemente se había ido también. Cuando se levantó de la posición sentada en el banco, su trasero se encendió contra su frescura. Lo extraño era que estaba excitada después de haber sido golpeada, pero eso era exactamente lo que sentía.

Después que la ayudó a levantarse, Jasper la llevó a la mesa rectangular. Una vez que hubo cubierto la mesa con un trapo, le ordenó sentarse en el borde de la mesa, después la instó a acostarse plana sobre su espalda. Una vez más, la ató. Esta vez sus piernas estaban libres, pero sus muñecas estaban atadas y sus brazos extendidos y bien atados a su cabeza.

El viento agitó los árboles y una ráfaga se precipitó sobre su cuerpo y su expuesta vagina. Oyó el sonido del océano, con las olas golpeando contra la costa, haciéndolo una y otra vez. El olor a almizcle de Jasper la rodeaba… de la testosterona mezclada con algo aún más salvaje y primitivo.

Se arrodilló entre sus muslos y su respiración se volvió más rápida cuando olió su montículo. En el momento siguiente hundió su cara contra su vagina y lamió su clítoris. Alice dio un grito ahogado de sorpresa que se convirtió en un gemido. La lamió y chupó, llevándola cerca del pico y luego retrocedió, dejándola tan frustrada que quiso gritarle. Cuando se levantó encima de ella colocó la cabeza de su pene en su núcleo y contuvo la respiración.

Eso era todo. Ella estaba desnuda y su trasero estaba dolorido, y ahora iba a perder su virginidad, mientras que estaba atada a una mesa en el centro de un jardín. Por no hablar del collar rojo alrededor de su cuello como su marca de posesión.

Dang, pero ella lo deseaba.

Los ojos de Jasper eran oscuros y sensuales mientras movía la cabeza de su pene un poco a su apertura. Se mordió el labio mientras lo observaba y mientras se concentraba en lo extraño, pero emocionante de la sensación.

Hizo una pausa, con tal vez una pulgada de su pene dentro de ella. Con la preocupación escrita en sus facciones. "¿Duele eso, gatita?"

Ella negó. "Todavía no."

Jasper tendió la palma de la mano y en ella apareció un objeto de color rojo en tres dimensiones, en forma de diamante, que era del tamaño de un huevo. Él lo colocó en su vagina y comenzó a palpitar contra su clítoris. No, latir no era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo… se sentía como si la cosa del diamante lamiera su clítoris, también.

Alice se quejó, hundió su cabeza y movió sus caderas. Se correría, porque estaba tan cerca del orgasmo que apenas podía hablar, y mucho menos decirle a Jasper que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

Mientras trataba de luchar contra su orgasmo, sintió su pene en su apertura un poco más lejos, y sin embargo lo sintió más aún, hasta llegar a la barrera interior.

Su cuerpo se arqueó fuera de la mesa y trató de hablar, "Jasper... Amo... me voy…"

Él la cortó con una demanda fuerte. "¡Correte para mi, gatita!"

Todo el cuerpo de Alice respondió a su orden. Ella gritó cuando las sensaciones exquisitas sacudieron su cuerpo.

Al mismo tiempo, Jasper empujó dentro de ella, desgarrando su himen más allá y enterrándose a sí mismo en el fondo de su vagina. Alice jadeó cuando sintió un dolor agudo, ardiente, pero sintió solo placer cuando él se hundió. Con un sentimiento tan completo y espléndido, a diferencia de cualquier cosa que pudiera haber imaginado.

"¿Te hice daño?" Jasper se detuvo, con su pene completamente plantado dentro de ella. Parecía aún más preocupado y Alice no pudo evitar una sonrisa tímida.

"Se siente bien." Ella se humedeció los labios. "Te sientes bien dentro de mí."

Jasper apretó los dientes y tiró de las riendas de su deseo de follar a Alice fuerte y rápido. Por los cielos, nunca sintió esa necesidad de poseer y demandar como lo hacía con su futura reina.

Con un movimiento de sus dedos, envió el juguete de diamantes de nuevo a sus aposentos con su magia.

Luego metió las manos debajo de cada una de sus rodillas y mantuvo las piernas de Alice extendidas ampliamente a fin de poder penetrarla más profundamente. Lentamente se empujó dentro y fuera de su centro, y sintió que su canal estrecho agarraba su pene y ondulaba con réplicas de su clímax.

Ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos, pero él le dio una orden "Mira a tu Rey follarte, Alice. Mira al hombre que te posee, y que te posee por completo."

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero ella miró hacia donde se unían. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras enfocaba su pene entrando y saliendo de su Quim. Jasper no podía apartar los ojos de su cara, y cuando vio que se acercaba al clímax, le instó a ello. "Correte, Alice. Llega al climax para mi otra vez."

El cuerpo de Alice se sacudió y la penetró más y más rápido. Sus testículos abofeteaban su trasero y el sonido de carne contra carne y su pequeño grito llenaron el jardín.

Cuando llegó, lo hizo con un rugido y un grito triunfal. Hizo a Alice completamente suya. Ella le pertenecía a él y sólo a él.

Alice realmente disfrutó pasando el día en el jardín con Jasper. Cada momento con él era sensual y excitante. A ella le gustaba el sonido vibrante de su profunda voz, su inusual acento, e incluso las cicatrices de su poderoso pecho.

Siempre estaba consciente de su cuello, pero aún no estaba segura de cómo se sentía acerca de ser una posesión. Dios mío, ¡Era una mujer del nuevo milenio! Tenía una licenciatura y había estado trabajando en su tesis doctoral por amor de Dios.

Pero al mismo tiempo estaba mareada, excitada, incluso más que por finalmente perder su virginidad. ¡Y por un dios de hombre nada menos!

Después que Jasper desató las ataduras de Alice, oyó las voces de Beya y de alguien más. Alice tomó la manta y se envolvió a sí misma justo antes de que dieran la vuelta a la pared flores de estrellas con las bandejas de comida en sus manos.

Alice pensó que moriría de vergüenza, estaba segura esta vez, mientras la fiesta era establecida en la mesa donde Jasper la había tomado tan a fondo. Afortunadamente Beya y el siervo pronto desaparecieron alrededor de la pared de flores una vez que la comida fue servida. También estuvo agradecida que Jasper le permitiera mantener la manta sobre los hombros mientras comían. Estaba fresco en el exterior, y la manta la mantenía caliente y cómoda.

El almuerzo fue delicioso y su estómago gruñó de apreciación apenas con los deliciosos olores. La comida era muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero le gustaba toda. Había pasteles rellenos de carne y quesos, similares a los que su madre solía hacer para cenar, sin embargo, estos tenían especias y sabores desconocidos. Eran simplemente difíciles de describir.

Mientras comían, a Jasper no pareció importarle contestar preguntas sobre su reino, siempre y cuando sus preguntas no fueran demasiado personales. Alice sintió que mantenía sus emociones ajustadas dentro y se preguntó lo que tendría que hacer para llegar a conocerlo mejor.

Porque sorprendentemente, era lo que quería realmente, llegar a conocerlo.

Alice, incluso fue capaz de obtener finalmente la información respecto a sus primas de él.

Para su asombro, Bella era ahora la madre de dos pares de gemelos, y Rosalie había tenido trillizos. Eso último fue una verdadera sorpresa. Rosalie nunca fue lo que Alice se consideraba la típica madre, pero oyendo hablar a Jasper, disfrutaba de su papel como madre y como dirigente del Reino de Espadas.

Sin embargo, el cónyuge de Rosalie, Emmet el Rey de Espadas, al parecer, estaba más bien abrumado con sus tres cachorros, pero tan orgulloso como un padre podría estar. Alice podía sentir el propio orgullo de Jasper por sus sobrinas y sobrinos, aunque se estaba frenando, no permitiéndose mostrar sus emociones completamente.

Alice no podía esperar para ver a sus primas y a sus hijos, pero Jasper no quiso ser más específico. Cada vez que ella trataba de presionarlo para obtener más información, le daba la "Mirada" que significaba que se dirigiera a otro tema.

A pesar que no hubo espíritu en la paliza que le dio, todavía le sorprendía la forma erótica que toda la experiencia fue.

La tarde avanzaba, y Jasper insistió en enseñarle más de cómo satisfacerlo. A una parte de ella no le importaba dejarle su control. Pensó de nuevo en lo que Esme había dicho, que la sumisa tenía el verdadero control. Pero en vez de deleitarse con ese poder, Alice sintió que era más como una responsabilidad... que el placer se basara en complacerlo.

A última hora de la tarde, después que Jasper la hubiera tomado suavemente en la hierba, y después que se hubiera corrido por lo menos la décima vez ese día, empezó a temblar de frío. El cielo se oscureció, con las nubes arremolinándose encima de ellos, y el aire olió a lluvia. Él la cubrió con la manta, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la mansión. Ella estaba cojeando de agotamiento, y no le importó en absoluto que la transportara.

Cuando Jasper la llevó a través de la mansión, Alice apretó con fuerza los ojos y enterró su cara contra su poderoso pecho marcado mientras él entraba en el edificio. Él estaba totalmente desnudo y debajo de la manta ella lo estaba también. Se sintió mortificada al saber que todos en el castillo debían saber lo que habían estado haciendo. Jasper parecía totalmente indiferente a ser visto con su traje de nacimiento, pero todo el cuerpo de Alice flameaba con calor y estaba segura que su rostro estaba del rojo brillante como el collar alrededor de su cuello.

Una vez que llegaron a sus aposentos, él la llevó al cuarto de baño. El agua caliente ya estaba cayendo y el vapor se elevaba de la superficie. Arrojó a un lado la manta, la ayudó a entrar en la piscina, y la bañó con tanta atención que pareció una contradicción con su aspecto rudo. En su interior Jasper era cuidadoso y apacible, pero instintivamente supo que había algo no quería que fuera conocido por nadie.

Ninguno de los dos habló mientras la bañaba. Era tan cómodo estar con él.

Además, ¿Qué le decías al hombre que acababa de atarte, de ponerte un collar de propiedad, de darte palmadas, de tomar tu virginidad, de comerse el almuerzo desnudo contigo, y que te dio los orgasmos más increíbles de tu vida?

Después de su baño, y que Jasper la secó, la llevó al dormitorio y al baúl de las prendas de vestir. Con magia se abrió, pero esta vez sacó un camisón de color rosa pálido. Una vez más, estaba hecho de un material transparente. Alice quiso protestar, pero una parte de ella disfrutaba mostrando su cuerpo ya que Jasper parecía disfrutar tanto de eso. No parecía importarle que fuera una chica llena de curvas, y que le gustara lo grande que eran sus pechos.

Quería saber lo que se sentiría al ser sostenida en sus brazos toda la noche, y despertar con él envuelto alrededor de ella. "¿Pasarás la noche conmigo?" Le preguntó en voz baja.

"No" Jasper le tomó la barbilla y sostuvo su mirada. "Veré por todas tus necesidades, gatita. Sin embargo, no iré más allá de ser tu Amo, y tú de aprender el arte del placer."

Movió sus dedos por su cuello mientras la soltaba y luego se alejó. Lo vio salir de la habitación y se quedó mirando la puerta después que el silencio se cerró detrás de él.

Un ruido sordo llamó la atención de Alice mientras Abra se enroscaba alrededor de sus tobillos. Recogió al gato y hundió la cara en su pelo suave de percal. Las lágrimas ardían en la parte posterior de los ojos de Alice mientras el peso de lo que él hizo y no había dicho se asentaba dentro de ella.

Jasper vería por sus necesidades físicas, y se aseguraría de entrenarla en su hambre sexual.

Pero no tenía intención de abrir su corazón y dejarla entrar en su interior. No tenía intención de amarla, o de ser un esposo para ella más allá de darle un título y su pene.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Siete**

A la mañana siguiente, Alice se despertó con el suave golpeteo de la lluvia contra su cristal y con Abra acurrucada en su cuello. Los recuerdos de Jasper, del jardín, de su pasión se apoderaron de ella, y todo su cuerpo se excitó con el pensamiento. Estaba deliciosamente dolorida, con sus muslos y vagina teniendo el dolor de un buen entrenamiento sexual.

Otra de las cosas que había leído y que ahora por fin experimentaba por sí misma.

Alice sonrió, pero su sonrisa se disolvió en un ceño al recordar las palabras de despedida de Jasper ayer por la noche, "Veré todas sus necesidades, gatita. Pero no iré más allá de mis obligaciones como tu amo, y tú de aprender el arte del placer."

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia su afirmación anterior de que iba a ser su reina. ¿Cómo podría el hombre simplemente secuestrarla y obligarla a casarse con él? Sin embargo, aún más extraño era cómo fácilmente hizo todo lo que exigía de ella. Algo sobre él lo hacía querer complacerlo, estar con él. Pero apenas conocía al hombre... aunque sin duda lo había conocido mejor en muchos aspectos después de ayer.

Con un suspiro, cuidadosamente se volvió a su lado y acarició a Abra, mientras miraba la ventana y las gotas de lluvia caer por el vidrio. Cuando era joven, solía imaginar que la lluvia eran las lágrimas del cielo cuando su corazón se había roto.

Mientras observaba las gotas de lluvia rodar por el panel, pensó en su niñez.

Cada vez que su madre u otras personas habían entrado en su corazón y en su vida, había llorado. Nunca había conocido a su padre y su madre actuaba como si odiara a Alice y resintiera su propia existencia.

La abuela de Alice fue una mujer amable y de buen corazón, y fue la única persona en la vida de Alice, que le había mostrado algún tipo de amor. Pero la abuela Travis se había ido cerca del décimo cumpleaños de Alice, y desde entonces ella no tuvo a nadie.

No fue hasta que se mudó lejos de casa, para asistir a la Universidad Estatal de San Francisco con una beca, que Alice encontró verdaderos amigos y una familia leal en sus primas, Bella y Rosalie, y en Esme. Habían recibido a Alice como a una de ellas y la habían tomado bajo sus alas colectivamente.

Acarició a Abra debajo de su barbilla distraídamente, mientras pensaba en sus primas. Bella y Rosalie les fueron quitadas a Alice, y ella había dejado a Esme atrás.

Alice movió su mano a su cuello y suspiró. Y aquí estoy, con un hombre que se niega a amarme. Hablando de ironías.

Destellos brillaron frente a Alice, alejando sus pensamientos desagradables. Beya se materializó, sosteniendo una bandeja con platos apilados. Abra corrió a meterse debajo de las sábanas.

"El desayuno, señora", dijo la mujer que se apresuró a una mesa en la esquina del dormitorio. Puso la bandeja sobre la mesa y comenzó la organización de los elementos frente a cada una de las sillas. "El señor Jasper se le unirá en breve."

"Gracias, Beya." Alice salió de la cama, y luego se arrastró de regreso bajo las sábanas cuando se dio cuenta de que lo llevaba puesto era el camisón rosa transparente. Sus mejillas se calentaron, pero el ama de llaves no pareció darse cuenta.

"Vamos." Mientras hablaba, Beya llevó un plato de cristal al lugar junto a la puerta donde estaba la comida y el agua de Abra. "No mantenga al Señor esperando."

Alice levantó una de las mantas contra su pecho. "Tengo que cambiarme."

"Tonterias." El ama de llaves dejó el plato sobre el suelo y se levantó para dar a Alice una mirada de "no tiene sentido". "Está vestida apropiadamente para El Reino de Diamantes. Ya lo verá," dijo, y se desvaneció en varios destellos de nuevo.

Alice echó a un lado las mantas y salió de la cama. Abra se asomó desde debajo de la cama y luego se dirigió al tazón de cristal de los alimentos con la cabeza en alto como si fuera la reina del Nuevo Reino de Alice.

Con una sacudida de cabeza, Alice sonrió. Pero cuando la manija de la puerta que conducía a la sala de Jasper giró, se lanzó de nuevo a la cama.

Jasper entró en sus aposentos y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Su presencia fuerte llenó el ambiente, haciendo que incluso los muebles parecieran pequeños en comparación con su cuerpo grande. Todo el cuerpo de Alice reaccionó de inmediato, con su vagina humedeciéndose y con sus pezones endureciéndose.

Él frunció el ceño. "Esperaba que me estuvieras esperando en la mesa del desayuno, gatita."

Ella sostuvo la cubierta apretada contra su pecho, dijo, "No he tenido la oportunidad de cambiarme."

"Te he instruido que nunca te escondas de mí." Su ceño fruncido se convirtió en uno más fuerte mientras se acercaba a la cama y arrancaba la cubierta de sus manos.

Se cubrió el pecho doblando los brazos sobre él, pero Jasper la agarró por las muñecas y se las apartó. "Te has ganado un castigo ", dijo con una mirada tan oscura que la sorprendió sin palabras. Extendió su mano y apareció una correa de color rojo en ella.

Con un movimiento tan rápido, que no tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento, la volteó sobre su vientre para que estuviera acostada en medio y a la mitad de la cama. En cuestión de un segundo o dos, le había atado las muñecas a la espalda con la correa.

La cara de Alice estaba contra las sábanas y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para poder respirar. "Espera. ¿Qué estás…?" Comenzó, entonces se quedó sin aliento mientras él se movió entre sus piernas y extendió sus muslos.

"Jasper"

"Amo," le ordenó mientras empujaba su camisón hasta su cintura, dejando al descubierto su desnudo trasero. "¿Entiendes por qué estás siendo castigada, gatita?"

Alice trató de estar enojada con él, pero tenerlo a él entre sus piernas la hacía sentirse muy excitada.

No podía dejar de recordar el castigo erótico que le dio ayer. "Estás castigandome por ocultarme... amo."

Jasper acarició su piel desnuda y entonces ella sintió sus labios y lengua en su piel y no pudo evitar un gemido. Ella gritó con sorpresa cuando le mordió el trasero, tan fuerte que probablemente le dejaría una marca temporal. Sin embargo, le sorprendió, aunque la mordedura le dolía un poco, que fue agradable también.

Él frotó su mejilla sin afeitar sobre la piel desnuda y le besó la grieta. Alice gimió, con su vagina inundándose con necesidad. Cuando Alice se quejó, murmuró, "Recuerda, gatita, es sobre mi placer, no el tuyo."

"Sí, amo", susurró, esperando que su castigo de hoy fuera tan delicioso como lo fue el de ayer.

Pero en lugar de darle nalgadas, él la levantó y la puso de pie, y luego la llevó a la mesa. Su pelo se sentía salvaje sobre sus hombros por haber dormido sobre ellos, y se sintió pequeña y vulnerable a su lado.

Después que la sentó con las manos aún detrás de la espalda, Jasper ocupó la silla a su lado, y se movió para acercarla. "Voy a darte de comer el desayuno. No puedes llegar al clímax sin mi permiso."

"¿El desayuno es está bueno?", Preguntó Alice, pero luego él movió una pieza de fruta en su boca y al mismo tiempo movió los dedos entre sus muslos y le acarició el clítoris. Ella saltó por el contacto inicial y luego se quejó en torno al fruto. Era del mismo color rojo granada y tenía la consistencia del melón, pero sabía a un cruce entre mango y manzana.

Mordió entonces en una tarta que le puso en los labios. Alice le dio un mordisco igual que empujaba dos dedos en su interior, y ella puso los ojos hacia atrás por el placer exquisito. La crema de fresa sabor a queso se derritió en su boca mientras movía los dedos dentro y fuera de su vagina. Ella tiró de sus ataduras, queriendo tocarlo, aferrarse a algo mientras él continuaba con su tortura sexual.

A lo largo de su desayuno, la volvió loca, llevándola al borde del orgasmo y luego tirando hacia atrás.

Después de haber comido el último bocado, Jasper se inclinó y lamió su pezón a través de la fina tela de su camisón. Continuó metiendo sus dedos dentro y fuera de su vagina.

"Jasper, quiero decir, amo." Alice apenas podía hablar, estaba tan cerca. "¿Puedo correrme, por favor?"

"No", movió su boca a su otro pezón y mantuvo su empuje de sus dedos. "Tienes que resistir."

"Yo… yo no puedo."

Él sólo movió los dedos dentro y fuera de ella más rápido. "No tendrás un orgasmo, o te tendré que castigar."

Alice inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los pechos empujándose hacia adelante y con él mamandole su pezón más fuerte.

"Detente, por favor," le rogó, a pesar que quería seguir y que quería correrse tanto que sólo pudo gritar.

"Esto me complace", murmuró mientras movía su boca de nuevo a su otro pezón. "Y estás aquí para velar por mi placer."

Sus muslos se pusieron a temblar y una fina capa de sudor estalló en su piel. Ella trabajó para contener la inminente explosión, aunque no estaba completamente segura del por qué… excepto que haría feliz a Jasper.

Tal vez si ella lo hacía lo suficientemente feliz...

Y luego él se detuvo.

Alice gimió mientras él sacaba sus dedos. Sólo un toque más y ella se correría con toda seguridad.

"Ese fue tu primer castigo", dijo mientras se paraba. "El segundo vendrá más tarde."

"¿No me dejarás correrme?" Alice murmuró, con su clítoris tan sensible que apretó los muslos para tratar de calmar las sensaciones. "¿Por qué más debo ser castigada?"

"No me estabas esperando en la mesa cuando entré en la habitación." Se puso de pie y retiró su silla, y luego la ayudó a levantarse. "Trataré tu castigo más tarde."

La mirada de Alice se arrebató para encontrar la de Jasper. "¿Qué vas a hacerme, Jasper?"

Hizo un gesto con la mano y el nudo cayó de sus muñecas. "No olvides tu lugar, gatita."

Entonces la tomó por el codo y la condujo a su baúl. "Siempre te debes referir a mí como amo, o puedo llevarte al calabozo."

Ella tragó, duro, él abrió el baúl con un movimiento de sus dedos. "¿Me encerrarías en un calabozo, amo?"

"Tal vez." Él se encogió de hombros como si fuera indiferente al hecho que él estaba sugiriendo encerrarla en una celda. "Si te ganas ese tratatamiento".

Alice se calmó cuando sacó un par de botas de piel del baúl, que sin duda no habían estado allí cuando ella había mirado antes. También sacó un vestido de cuero y una capa. "¿Te molesta caminar bajo la lluvia?" le preguntó él mientras le entregaba el vestido de cuero.

Ella negó mientras agarraba el vestido contra su pecho. "Solía hacer eso todo el tiempo en casa".

"Bien." Él frunció el ceño por la forma en que ella estaba cubriendo sus senos con el vestido. "Ponte esta ropa".

Alice hizo lo que le mandó, sin querer agregar otro castigo a su cuenta. Sus ojos oscuros parecieron hambrientos mientras la veía quitarse la camisa de dormir y ponerse el vestido. Cuando lo hizo, estaba segura que iba a morir de vergüenza, porque había dos agujeros directo donde estaban sus pechos. Sus pechos se asomaban como dos torpedos, por no hablar de que el vestido era tan corto que apenas cubría su pubis.

La sonrisa salvaje de Jasper causó que Alice temblara de emoción. Siempre y cuando nadie más la viera en ese traje, que en realidad tenía sus senos de pantalla para él.

Le tendió la mano, y dos colgantes de diamantes blancos aparecieron. Parecían pendientes, sólo que había lazos en la parte superior de cada colgante. Antes que pudiera preguntarle para que eran, él se acercó y le pellizcó los pezones, lo que la hizo jadear y el nudo tenso se volvió aún más duro. Él la soltó y deslizó el final del bucle de diamantes que colgaba sobre su pezón, después deslizó una cinta de oro hasta el bucle de modo que el anillo se tensó. Su pezón se volvió rojo más oscuro, casi púrpura, y la sensación fue de dolor y placer.

Alice miró con asombro mientras repetía el proceso en su otro seno y después examinó su obra. Se sentía exótico tener los pendientes colgando de sus pezones, con los bucles apretados y que mantenían sus protuberancias duras.

"Debes usar estos y piensa en que te toco, probándote," murmuró él mientras encendía uno de los cristales. "Ponte las botas ahora."

Cuando se agachó para ponerse las botas de cuero suave, los diamantes giraron y estuvo a punto de jadear con la sensación del colgante en el pezón tirando de ella mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

Después que se puso las botas, él le puso la capa por su brazo y luego le tomó la mano y la llevó a las puertas que abrió con su magia a medida que se acercaban.

El pánico se levantó en el interior de Alice mientras él la guiaba a través de las puertas y por el pasillo. "No me harás caminar a través de la mansión así, ¿verdad?"

Él frunció el ceño hacia ella, y Alice se apresuró a añadir: "Amo."

"No me cuestiones," dijo mientras la conducía hacia la escalera. "O un castigo será añadido."

Alice apretó los dientes, atrapada entre el impulso de la rabia y el deseo de someterse.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Alice dejó de caminar, con sus tacones literalmente hundiéndose, Jasper pudo haber utilizado su fuerza para arrastrarla, o simplemente la hubiera arrastrado por el hombro, pero por suerte no lo hizo.

Jasper miró a su compañera, pero esta vez no frunció el ceño. Se veía tan molesta. Una llave trenzó su corazón, abriendo las emociones que no se había dejado sentir en las últimas décadas. "¿Qué sucede, gatita?"

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, luego respiró hondo. "No puedo hacer esto. Castígame si quieres, pero no puedo caminar alrededor de otras personas… así. No me importaba cuando estábamos solos en el dormitorio, pero no puedo hacerlo con alguien más."

La voz de Alice temblaba mientras hablaba, y la llave de su corazón giró un poco más.

Era una criatura amable, sin embargo, dispuesta a enfrentarse a él si cruzaba las fronteras. No quería hacerle daño. A pesar que no se permitiría su amor, no podía dejar de cuidar a su futura reina.

Sin decir palabra, tomó el manto y lo envolvió alrededor de ella, ayudándola a pasar sus brazos por los agujeros, luego fijándola de manera que cubriera sus pechos. Cuando terminó enganchó el dedo bajo la barbilla. "Si alguna vez hay algo que te pida que no disfrutes, simplemente me lo dirás. No siento placer en tu angustia."

Se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre los de ella, después se obligó a retroceder y le tomó la mano nuevamente.

Alice suspiró con alivio mientras caminaban juntos por las escaleras. Sin duda, en el reino de Jasper sus súbditos estaban acostumbrados a obedecer sus órdenes. Era probable que lo disfrutaran, incluso.

Pero el hecho de que la hubiera escuchado, y se preocupara lo suficiente para cubrirla cuando verdaderamente sentía vergüenza y que la había empujado más allá de donde alguna vez le gustaría ir, levantó su estimación por él aún más.

Mientras caminaban juntos, Jasper se quedó en silencio. El manto irritaba sus pezones y el colgante rebotaba contra su pecho, manteniendo la estimulación. El traje de cuero se sentía emocionante por la forma en que sostenía sus pechos en los agujeros, y la forma en que la parte inferior del vestido rozaba su montículo mientras se movía. Incluso el collar que llevaba era uno que a Jasper lo encendía.

Sin embargo, el paseo por la mansión fue un poco nervioso. ¿Qué sería lo que habría planeado para castigarla después? Las mejillas de Alice le quemaban cada vez que un sirviente del castillo pasaba.

¿Sabrían lo que tenía debajo de la capa?

Cuando él la llevó por un tramo de escalones de piedra, muy por debajo de la mansión, su corazón empezó latir como loco. Antorchas impares iluminaban el camino. En lugar de fuego, eran brillantes orbes en extremos de palos en su lugar en los soportes. El lugar olía a moho y humedad, y Alice estuvo segura que iba a encerrarla. Si lo intentara, ella le haría saber que era otra cosa que no podría manejar.

Parecía como si hubieran caminado siempre hacia abajo en espiral varios pasos cuando llegaron a un húmedo pasillo. Jasper se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de madera con una manija de acero. Con un movimiento de su mano, la puerta se abrió, y Alice se encontró conteniendo el aliento.

Estaba completamente oscuro mientras la guiaba a la habitación, y se imaginó que podía oír a los ratones corriendo. Lástima que Abra no esté conmigo. Por lo menos tendría un compañero y Abra gozaría de una buena persecución y una buena comida.

Pero, de nuevo, Jasper le había dicho que le hiciera saber si había algo que la asustaba. Ser encerrada en un calabozo sin duda calificaría como de miedo.

"¿Tienes miedo, gatita?" Susurró cerca de su oído, mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos.

Alice se mordió el labio. No estaba realmente asustada con Jasper a su lado, sólo nerviosa por lo que había planeado para ella. "No mientras estés aquí."

Jasper dio un ronroneo bajo, diciéndole que aprobaba su elección de palabras. "¿Confías en mí entonces?"

Curiosamente lo hacía. Hasta ahora todo lo que hizo con ella fue placentero. A pesar que hubiera encerrado su corazón, sabía que dentro estaba un buen hombre, y ella confiaba en él.

En el instante siguiente, una antorcha se encendió en la habitación. Le tomó un momento a sus ojos adaptarse a la luz

Y vio que estaba vacía, que era del tamaño de un pequeño cuarto de baño, con una puerta en el lado opuesto.

El alivio se precipitó a través de ella, y luego se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de lo que había al otro lado de la puerta. Él la llevó a ella y la abrió con un gesto de su mano.

Una ráfaga de viento húmedo se precipitó junto con el rugido de las olas rompiéndose contra las rocas y arena. A través de la puerta vio un camino que conducía a la orilla. Estaba casi al mismo nivel que el océano, y no llovía más, sólo una fina niebla llenaba el aire.

Lanzó una mirada a Jasper y arqueó los labios. "¿Qué esperabas, gatita?"

Alice podía decir por la mirada de sus ojos que había estado jugando con lo de la mazmorra. "Así que tienes sentido del humor." Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "Tenía miedo que no lo tuvieras."

Jasper le tomó la mano y la condujo por un camino a través de la niebla húmeda sobre sus mejillas y cabello. A través de las botas blandas podía sentir el suelo, pero no le hacía daño a sus pies. El aire olía a lluvia mezclada con sal y pescado. Algas cubrían la arena cerca de las olas, pero era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. En vez del color verde oscuro y marrón, eran amarillas y naranjas y se dirigían a una costa de colores.

El océano se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros, en una interminable extensión verde-azul. Estaban en una pequeña ensenada con enormes acantilados negros que los rodeaba y rocas irregulares a lo largo de la playa. Ella se estremeció ante la idea de caer por los acantilados. Nadie podría sobrevivir a esa caída.

Los pensamientos de ese tipo de lesiones le hicieron pensar en las cicatrices que Jasper tenía. "¿En dónde te hiciste las cicatrices de tu pecho? ", le preguntó antes de poder detenerse.

Pero a Jasper no pareció importarle. "Por una lesión cuando era cachorro," dijo al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su pelo, casi sintiendo de nuevo las garras del jaguar que casi lo habían matado. "Mis hermanos y yo salimos tontamente en el medio de la noche, cuando deberíamos haber estado en cama."

"Todos cometemos errores, Jasper." Alice le dio una de sus suaves sonrisas. "Sólo tenemos que deshacernos de ellos y vivir el presente."

Jasper dio un gruñido, ni de acuerdo ni de desacuerdo.

"¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas, que no sean los maridos de Bella y Rosalie?" Le preguntó.

"Mi hermano menor es Carlisle." Él entrelazó los dedos a través de Alice, dándole un mayor contacto íntimo. "Y mi hermana Mikaela... ella ya no le habla a la familia."

Siguieron caminando por la orilla, y él respondió a sus preguntas lo mejor que pudo. Cada vez que el tema se acercaba demasiado a su corazón de acero recubierto, lo alejaba.

La mano de Alice era pequeña en su agarre y se sintió más relajado de lo que se sintió hace siglo. "Háblame de tu hogar y de ti misma", le dijo mientras se mantenían justo fuera del alcance de las olas golpeando la orilla.

"Mi hogar parece tan lejano ahora mismo." Sus ojos parecían distantes terrones de azúcar morena ahora, como si hubieran viajado a otras partes con sus pensamientos. "Soy profesora de universidad durante el día y una artista aficionada por la noche".

"Mi madre era una artista." Jasper apretó la mano de Alice mientras pensaba en la mujer que lo había criado, que lo había amado, y que lo había dejado al pasar el tiempo. "Su nombre era Elinara".

"Me hubiera gustado conocerla", dijo Alice.

Jasper no entendió por qué se sintió obligado a decirle sobre los que había amado y perdido. Tal vez fuera para asegurarse que entendiera por qué no quería amar de nuevo. "Mi madre murió hace muchos años de una fiebre mágica que afectó también a mi padre y a mi prometida Ima. Fue su culpa que hubiera pescado la fiebre. Habían jugado con magias con las que no debieron haberse metido."

"Lo siento." Alice apretó los dedos a cambio y sus ojos le dijeron lo mucho que eso significaba.

Se encogió de hombros, alejando los sentimientos que ya no importaban. Lo que se hizo, hecho estaba, y lo había aprendido con el acero de su corazón hacía mucho tiempo. "¿Qué hay de tu padre y madre?" Le preguntó.

Ella suspiró y le dio una sonrisa triste. "Nunca conocí a mi padre y mi madre a menudo me decía que ojalá nunca hubiera nacido. Mi familia real sólo son mis primas Bella y Rosalie y mi tía Esme".

Jasper se detuvo y sacó a Alice de sus brazos. Rozó sus labios sobre su frente. "También siento dolor por tus pérdidas, gatita."

"Estoy bien." Ella miró hacia él y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo. "¿Entiendes por qué es tan importante para mí ver a mis primas? ¿Asegurarme que están vivas y bien?"

"Sí." Él le quitó un mechón de pelo de sus ojos. "Las verás, pronto".

Jasper realmente no podía ayudarse a sí mismo mientras movía los labios sobre los de ella y la besaba suavemente. En la parte de atrás de su mente sabía que, si no era cuidadoso, ella esperaría más de él de lo que estaba dispuesto a darle... más de lo que podría ofrecerle.

Siguieron caminando juntos, tomados de la mano, en silencio.

El corazón de Alice le dolió por Jasper y los amores que había perdido, y deseó que hubiera una forma en que pudiera ayudar a curar su corazón.

El viento tiró de su pelo y lo humedeció, con el aire salado rozando su cara. El mar rugió mientras las olas rompían contra la costa y una llamada clara y nítida, como de gaviotas, llenaba el aire. Pero cuando miró hacia arriba, los pájaros eran de color verde y azul, con sus caras de colores brillantes como loros.

Cuando llegaron a una pequeña ensenada, Jasper movió a Alice cerca de las rocas lisas y la atrajo a sus brazos. Ella jadeó cuando él movió sus manos debajo de su capa y palmeó sus desnudos pechos. Era muy emocionante que la tocara como si estuvieran en la playa. Jasper sintió los anillos de sus pezones y las protuberancias congestionadas de su compañera y su pene se endureció. "Debo tenerte", dijo mientras acariciaba sus labios sobre los de ella. "Ahora".

Las mejillas de Alice estaban rojas, sus ojos vidriosos de deseo. "Sí, Amo."

Su disposición a llamarle Amo cuando estaba excitada casi le hizo rugir de placer. Él la llevó a una de las piedras más suaves en la ensenada y le quitó la capa. Después la arrojó sobre una de las rocas más pequeñas, y le ordenó, "Párate en este espacio, pon tus manos contra la roca y abre tus muslos."

Temblando de emoción, Alice se dio la vuelta y apoyó las palmas contra la roca. Él le había ordenado ponerse de pie lo suficientemente lejos de las rocas de modo que quedó doblada por la cintura. El aire fresco y húmedo enfrió sus pechos y su trasero también.

Jasper bajó su vestido a lo largo de sus caderas, dejando completamente al descubierto sus nalgas. "Nadie nos verá, ¿verdad?", preguntó. De alguna manera el pensamiento tanto la emocionaba como la asustaba.

"Nadie, gatita," dijo, y sintió la suave caricia de una correa de cuero sobre su desnuda carne. "Es la hora de tu castigo. ¿Te acuerdas de por qué estás siendo castigada?"

Alice tragó. No estando segura de sí le gustaba la idea de él con una correa en ese momento. ¿Qué tal si le dolía? Ella le diría que parara, y él lo haría, estaba segura. "Sí, amo", dijo. "Por no estar en la mesa del desayuno cuando entraste en mi habitación."

"Muy bien. Nunca debes negarme el placer que es mío por derecho, y pasar tiempo contigo cuando quiero es realmente un placer."

Oyó el crujido del cuero y luego sintió la cabeza de su pene contra su entrada. Alice todavía estaba dolorida por no haberse corrido antes. ¿Qué pasaría si se corría sin permiso? ¿Cómo iba a castigarla entonces?

Jasper condujo su pene a su centro y no tuvo tiempo de pensar por más tiempo. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir. Dios, la extendió, la llenó de él, haciéndole temblar todo el cuerpo.

Sintió el primer latigazo cuando empezó a mover su pene dentro y fuera. El latigazo fue suave sin siquiera picarle. Él continuó empujando en su vagina, y volviendo a salir en cámara lenta, incluso en partes a medida que azotaba su trasero una y otra vez.

"Tu piel es de un color crema precioso", murmuró. "Me complace cómo tu trasero se vuelve rosa por la correa mientras te follo."

Las sensaciones eran salvajes. El dolor se mezclaba con una especie de felicidad que la hacía a sí misma arquearse para tomar más de su castigo sexual. La niebla siguió cayendo en su parte posterior, en su pelo, en sus mejillas. El rugido del mar se mezcló con el sonido de la correa de nuevo y la sorprendió otra vez. Debido a que se hinchaba con los anillos de sus pezones apretados durante tanto tiempo, éstos le dolían y latían, lo que se mezclaba con el placer y el dolor que Jasper le causaba.

Su orgasmo estaba cada vez más cerca hasta que estuvo allí, de pie en el precipicio, como si estuviera en el borde de uno de los acantilados. "¿Puedo correrme, señor?" Preguntó ella, apenas capaz de hablar mientras él conducía su pene dentro y fuera de su vagina y la azotaba.

"Aguanta", le mandó él, abofeteándola un poco más fuerte con la correa.

Alice gritó y casi se vino, pero confió en que sus instrucciones le impidieran explotar.

"Ahora, gatita", gritó. "Alcanza el clímax para mí ahora."

Otro tipo de orgasmo se apoderó de ella. Uno que pareció irradiar de su vagina como ondas en un charco de agua. Pequeño al principio, luego más y más grande hasta que la llenó de la cabeza a los pies. Su cuerpo tembló y tembló contra el cuerpo de Jasper.

Vagamente fue consciente del grito de él y luego su cálida corrida le llenó su interior. Se inclinó contra su espalda y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su vientre. Alice suspiró, disfrutando de la sensación de su musculoso cuerpo mientras la sostenía, amando la sensación de su pene aún dentro de ella.

Alice sabía que era demasiado tarde para ella. Jasper no quería su amor, pero se estaba enamorando de él.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Ocho

Alice se sentó en el asiento de la ventana de sus aposentos, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus piernas dobladas, con la barbilla en las rodillas, y Abra acurrucada en sus pies. Había estado lloviendo todo el día y ella y su gata habían estado confinadas a su habitación. Jasper no había ido a verla todavía hoy y Alice lo echaba de menos.

Abra probablemente también. Alice olfateó. "Gato Traidor", murmuró mientras empujaba sus gafas hasta el puente de su nariz. La pequeña bestia parecía herida más bien con el oscuro y melancólico hombre.

Sin diferencia con su ama.

Estaba oscuro y sombrío afuera, acorde con el actual estado de ánimo de Alice. En el interior, el fuego crepitaba en el centro de la habitación manteniéndola caliente, pero podía sentir el frío de afuera irradiándose a través de los cristales.

Alice había perdido realmente la cuenta de los días que habían pasado. ¿Habrían sido dos semanas, o tal vez tres? Todos los días Jasper pasaba unas horas con ella, enseñándole innumerables formas de complacerlo. A su vez cumpliendo casi todas sus fantasías sexuales y prestándose a cosas que nunca había soñado.

Llevaba el collar todo el tiempo, pero él sólo le hizo usar los anillos del pezón en una ocasión. Añadiéndose al juego erótico, y a ella realmente no le importaba llamarlo Amo cuando disfrutaban del sexo juntos. Se alegró de no insistiera en que se refiriera a él como Amo cuando estaban en público. Desde el día en que le hizo saber lo mucho que le molestaba verse en un estado de desnudez delante de los demás, fue mucho más consciente de sus sentimientos y necesidades, como si tuviera un sentido adicional.

"Y no puedo tener suficiente de él", murmuró ella y su cálido aliento empañó el biselado panel de vidrio más cercano a ella.

Hoy, sin embargo, estaba volviéndose loca, queriendo estar fuera disfrutando del inexistente sol y el buen sexo duro con Jasper. Con el pensamiento de él, se llevó los dedos al collar rojo que la marcaba como de su posesión. ¿Por qué se sentía tan a gusto, y por qué lo que le hacía en realidad le gustaba?

Dios, soy una adicta a él. Su tacto, su olor, su cuerpo, su pene...

Pero lo que realmente le atraía de Jasper era su inteligencia, su naturaleza oscura y sensual, y las veces que la premiaba con una leve sonrisa.

Sí. La sonrisa le levantaba los dedos de los pies.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Jasper, más llegaba a admirarlo como hombre y como Rey. Gobernaba con suavidad pero con firmeza, y aunque no lo demostraba, sabía que le importaban profundamente sus súbditos. Se preguntó si los habitantes de su pueblo se darían cuenta de eso.

Los dedos de Alice acariciaron suavemente los cristales en forma de diamante en su cuello mientras pensaba acerca de su excursión más reciente, hacía apenas unos días. Jasper la había llevado por el pueblo y había visto las cosas increíbles a las que todavía no podía acostumbrarse, tales como máquinas operadas con magia y carros en movimiento sin caballos o motores. Si un hombre estaba construyendo algo y se quedaba sin cuñas, todo lo que tenía que hacer era sostener la palma de su mano y un puñado de cuñas aparecerían, aparentemente de la nada. En un viaje anterior a la aldea, Jasper le había explicado a Alice cómo él y su pueblo fueron capaces de manipular la materia junto con una buena dosis de energía psíquica.

Incluso para una profesora de universidad con varios grados, el concepto era alucinante. La admiración de los habitantes del pueblo hacia Jasper era evidente en la forma en que hablaban con él, y su opinión de él se hizo aún más fuerte. Sus súbditos trataban a su Rey con una especie de reverencia. No como a un viejo amigo, sino como un mentor o alguien a quien respetaban mucho, sin embargo, aunque le temían, también.

Los aldeanos habían respondido a la calidez de Alice, a sus preguntas y a su interés en sus vidas y trabajo. Tenía la sensación que podía darles lo que Jasper no podía... corazón, alma y amor.

Alice movió la mano de su cuello para recoger en el dobladillo de su mini vestido rojo rubí. Era otra de esas cómodas y sexys ropas que se había acostumbrado a usar, pero era un poco más elaborado y subido de tono comparado con sus otros vestidos. Su cuello se hundía tan abajo que una buena parte de sus pechos se mostraban. Se moldeaba a sus curvas llenas y no tenía espalda, el escote llegaba hasta el fondo de la grieta de su trasero. Beya lo había traído la noche anterior, explicando que el Señor Jasper quería que lo usara hoy.

¿Qué estaría tramando ahora? Tal vez arrancármelo como lo hizo la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

Bueno, la primera vez que habían tenido sexo, que eso fue.

Ella suspiró y movió sus pies desnudos bajo el peso de Abra. El gato sólo bostezó y se estiró, entonces volvió a descansar. Alice sonrió, pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando pensó en sus primas. En su frustrado intento porque Jasper la llevara a ver a Bella y Rosalie, pero cuando presionaba sobre el asunto, la castigaba. Realmente disfrutaba de los castigos, pero las añoraba. A pesar que había tenido la tentación...

Apretó su nariz y frente contra el cristal empañado y el frío se filtró bajo su piel, causando que sus pezones se endurecieran.

¿Vendría Jasper muy pronto por ella?

Alice había conocido a varias de las personas que trabajaban en la mansión de Jasper, en su mayoría de paso, pero en su mayor parte Jasper la mantenía para sí mismo. Nunca le dejaba pasar tiempo a solas con nadie excepto Beya. Incluso entonces, Beya sólo llegaba el tiempo suficiente para servir sus comidas antes de desaparecer.

Y Beya realmente lo hacía. Podía desaparecer en el aire, dejando destellos a su paso que brillaban y luego desaparecían. Alice sonrió. Beya era como un hada madrina o algo así.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y movió las piernas hacia abajo. Al mismo tiempo que casi tumbaba a Abra del asiento de la ventana. El gato miró a Alice, después, saltó graciosamente y desapareció bajo la cama de mal humor.

Alice no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras caminaba por la habitación y abría la puerta. Cuando la abrió dio un paso atrás, sorprendida al ver a dos hermosas mujeres.

Ambas llevaban nada excepto collares, pero de color rojo, con colgantes en los pezones, y sonriendo individualmente.

"Justo a tiempo", murmuró la mujer increíblemente hermosa con ojos oscuros y piel del color de un ala de cuervo. Solo un mechón blanco se destacaba sobre sus facciones, cayendo por su frente, hasta sus hombros. "Soy Aleana".

"Y yo soy la hechicera Kalina." La mujer con ojos color ámbar brillantes y cabello negro tomó la mano de Alice entre las suyas. "Serás una hermosa reina."

Alice estaba demasiado sorprendida para decir otra cosa que "Er, gracias." Tuvo un momento difícil intentando no mirar sus cuerpos perfectos, hermosos pechos y afeitados montículos. Por alguna razón la vista de sus cuerpos desnudos causó un cosquilleo en su vagina hasta que se irradió a su vientre.

Sus mejillas se calentaron a medida que espetaba, "¿Por qué no llevan nada?"

Aleana y Kalina se encogieron de hombros y dijeron: "Nos gusta la libertad."

La hechicera tiró de la mano de Alice. "Ven, o vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta del té. Los sementales no nos complacerán si los hacemos esperar."

Con el pensamiento de Jasper castigando eróticamente a Aleana o Kalina, una oleada de celos quemó las venas de Alice. No fue una sorpresa para ella, sin embargo. Ya había llegado a aceptar el hecho que él significaba más para ella que una pareja sexual ocasional.

Estaba enamorada de él.

Desafortunadamente para ella, estaba claro que Jasper no sentía lo mismo.

Jasper se paseaba por la sala de té, con su mandíbula tensa y su estado de ánimo aún más sombrío de lo normal. El Señor Kir, su amigo y huésped, estaba mirando a Jasper con una expresión divertida en sus fuertes facciones.

Un gruñido bajo retumbó en el pecho de Jasper. Sólo la idea de Alice hacía que su pene se llenara de vida, ya se dolía por empujarlo en su Quim. Desde que Alice había llegado a su mundo, no se cansaba de ella. Sentía la necesidad feroz de protegerla y no tenía ningún deseo de meterse a la cama con cualquier otra mujer, o compartir a Alice de ninguna manera.

El día de hoy eso iba a cambiar. Había planeado el da'mea, un "té para compartir", para volver a las formas de su pueblo, y para ver a su futura Reina complacida.

Kir, señor de la Ciudad Esmeralda y del clan lobo de las montañas, apoyaba un hombro contra la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Te has enamorado de la doncella", afirmó como si fuera un hecho. "Estás enamorado de ella."

"No" La respuesta de Jasper salió como un gruñido, detuvo su paseo y le disparó a Kir una oscura mirada. "No es nada más para mí que una muchacha dispuesta quien se desempeñará como mi reina."

"Amo," dijo Kalina desde la puerta detrás de él.

Jasper se volvió y disparó de inmediato su atención a ella, sólo para ver a Alice junto a la hechicera, con una mirada herida brillando en sus ojos.

Y, sin embargo, Alice se situó entre Kalina y Aleana, con la barbilla alta. Su gata era tan hermosa que su corazón le dolió, pero el dolor de sus ojos de azúcar morena causó que un nudo se formara en su intestino. Obviamente había oído sus crueles palabras.

Por un momento, luchó con el pesar. Luego, con un suspiro, decidió que el destino le hizo un favor.

Mejor que lo supiera ahora.

"Me hiciste esperar." Mantuvo la expresión pétrea mientras hacía un gesto hacia el té de la mesa baja, rodeada de grandes cojines de terciopelo negro. "Siéntate".

Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos, pero ella no iba a dejar que Jasper viera cuánto la había herido. Mantuvo la cabeza agachada y evitó su mirada mientras se movía hacia la mesa baja fijada en el centro. Su cara se sentía congelada y su corazón tan frío después de escuchar el final de lo que Jasper pensaba de ella. Esperaba que su amor creciera pero, obviamente, fue una esperanza vacía.

La mesa rectangular baja era la pieza central de la sala, aunque también había mesas decorativas alrededor de la habitación, jarrones negros con incrustaciones de oro estaban llenos de flores rojas. En las paredes había tres pinturas al óleo majestuosas en ricos marcos de madera de oro bruñido. Las imágenes eran todas de paisajes marinos, de tormentas que iban bien con el cuarto. A pesar de su dolor ante las palabras de Jasper, su sensibilidad artística fue atraída por el increíble nivel de detalle en los cuadros. Si sólo tuviera sus materiales de arte, por lo menos podría perderse en su trabajo hasta que viera a sus primas de nuevo.

Kalina y Aleana sentaron a Alice entre ellas a un lado de la mesa, como si la protegieran. Los cojines eran grandes y Alice amoldó su cuerpo mientras se hundía en ellos. Igual que las otras mujeres, ella se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. El mini-vestido subió hasta las caderas de Alice, casi exponiendo su monte, y con el aire fresco acariciando sus pliegues desnudos.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del magnífico hombre que estaba apoyado a la pared con un hombro.

El pecho del hombre estaba tan desnudo como el de Jasper, y era igual de ancho y musculoso. Tenía los ojos azul zafiro, el pelo rubio dorado hasta los hombros, piel bronceada, y pantalones ajustados, moldeados a todo el espesor de su pene. Obviamente estaba excitado.

Sin duda por Kalina y Aleana.

Ciertamente, no por mí, pensó Alice mientras apretaba sus manos sobre la mesa cubierta de tela y continuaba haciendo caso omiso de Jasper. Ni siquiera le intereso al hombre con el que estoy liada. ¿Qué dice eso de mí?

El hombre rubio se apartó de la pared y se acercó hacia ellos. En un lento movimiento atlético se sentó en el lado opuesto de la mesa estrecha, directamente frente a Alice. Abiertamente la apreció y le dio una sonrisa salvaje, como si aprobara su curvilínea figura.

Pasó las manos sobre la mesa, tomó su mano de donde estaba descansando, y se la llevó a los labios. "Soy Kir," murmuró él, con su voz sexy profunda y vibrante. "Señor de la Ciudad de las Esmeraldas y del clan de los lobos de montaña."

"Soy Alice." Ella hizo todo lo posible por darle una pequeña sonrisa. "Señora de la nada."

El Señor Kir rozó sus labios sobre los nudillos y el calor se precipitó en las mejillas de Alice. "Si fueras mi señora, serías la mujer más querida de mi reino."

Un gruñido bajo retumbó desde donde Jasper seguía de pie, y Alice estuvo segura que su rostro se volvió rojo como un semáforo. Deja que te adule, pensó a pesar de su punzada de vergüenza. Sin mirar a Jasper, Alice dejó su mano en la de Kir sólo un momento más, y luego la alejó poco a poco de su alcance, de regreso a su regazo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio la expresión tormentosa de Jasper y sonrió apenas. Al parecer, no le gustaba compartir su posesión con otros hombres.

Empujó sus gafas hasta el puente de su nariz, poniendo sus manos en su regazo, y estudiando los diseños intrincados de la vajilla de porcelana, y de las tazas de té negro. Igual que los vitrales de las puertas que daban al jardín, el patrón de diamantes de color rojo y oro eran iguales a los del hombro de Jasper.

Mientras Alice se quedaba quieta, Kalina y Aleana conversaban con facilidad con el Señor Kir. Debido al tono sensual de su conversación, era obvio que estaban muy familiarizadas con él. Mientras que hablaban, Alice ausente levantó una mano a su cuello y frotó su dedo sobre uno de los cristales en forma de diamante. El collar se sentía ahora limitadamente cómodo. Si no estuviera preocupada porque Jasper eróticamente la castigara delante de todos, tiraría todo y se iría.

La risa y la conversación llegaron desde la puerta, y Alice miró hacia arriba para ver a tres personas en la sala - dos hombres y una mujer - y con el aire brillando a su alrededor. Eran tan altos como Beya, tal vez de tres pies de altura. Uno de los hombres llevaba una gran cubierta de cabeza color naranja que a Alice le recordó una versión torpe de un sombrero de copa pasado de moda.

El otro hombre tenía un rostro aplastado y una expresión altiva. Más bien parecía un ratón snob… todo lo que necesitaba eran barbas en lugar de su bigote bien recortado.

Apareciendo detrás de los hombres había una linda y alegre mujer que traía un vestido azul claro.

Tenía una sonrisa fresca y hermosa, y el pelo caía sobre sus hombros en rizos de oro rubios. Graciosamente se sentó en uno de los cojines junto a Kir y le dio una reverente inclinación de cabeza. El hombre-ratón se sentó al otro lado de Kir, y el hombre del ridículo sombrero se sentó en el extremo de la mesa.

Alice era intensamente consciente de Jasper mientras se sentaba al lado opuesto de Hatman, en el cojín del único asiento que quedaba, pero todavía no podía verlo.

También era muy consciente de las dos mujeres desnudas a cada lado de ella, y cuan cómodas parecían estar en su desnudez. La ropa de Alice era reveladora, pero por lo menos tenía ropa.

"Soy Lia," dijo la mujer rubia al tiempo que le tendía la mano y sonreía mientras Alice la tomaba. "Somos Munchfolk vecinos del reino del Señor Kir." Quitó los dedos de Alice e hizo un gesto hacia el hombre del sombrero. "Ese es Derk, nuestro alcalde". Y luego señaló al hombre-ratón. "Ront, nuestro policía."

Los hombres asintieron a Alice y dijeron casi al unísono, "Un placer, Milady".

"Es un placer." Alice les devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y trató de mantener su cara seria. En su mente estaba una visión de la fiesta del té de Alicia en el país las maravillas, y el pensamiento casi puso una absurda risa en sus labios.

Beya apareció con una bandeja llena de pasteles y galletas, junto con una tetera alta, con una botella que parecía como de petróleo, y un cuenco de pétalos de flores-estrella que puso ante Jasper. En tan sólo cuestión de momentos, todo el mundo se había servido y el té se había vertido en las tazas.

"Disfruta compartiendo el té", dijo la mujer vivaz con un guiño antes de desaparecer en muchos destellos.

Antes de empezar a comer las golosinas, Jasper sacó un pequeño candelabro con su magia. Una vez que lo puso sobre la mesa, colocó la taza de flores-estrellas rojas encima de él y vertió aceite que olía a canela y a especias. Después encendió la vela con su magia, agitando los pétalos de flores, el petróleo y borraja.

Casi de inmediato el olor dulce de las flores y especias llenaron la sala, y Alice instantáneamente se relajó. Toda la tensión de su cuerpo se desvaneció, y al momento ya no sintió ningún dolor como el que había en su corazón desde que había oído las palabras de Jasper.

El "té de intercambio", como Beya lo había llamado, era realmente muy agradable entre la deliciosa comida y buena conversación.

Las galletas sabían a menta con chocolate y los pasteles estaban llenos de frutas exóticas que sabía como si hubieran sido fermentados y el vientre de Alice se calentó. El té tenía un sabor inusual, como una mezcla de regaliz y caramelo, y su calor añadido al lento quemarse en su estómago le causó una sensación de un poco de mareo en la cabeza.

Alice hipó y se llevó las manos a la boca, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta.

Entre las flores de estrella y el té, se sintió tan relajada y desinhibida, como si pudiera intentar cualquier cosa en el mundo.

En el momento en que los Munchfolk se despidieron y se desvanecieron en una nube resplandeciente, Alice tenía una sensación deliciosa y estaba tan excitada que no le importaba si Jasper se limitaba a considerarla de su propiedad. Sus pezones estaban duros y doloridos y su vagina hormigueaba. Se encontró mirando más y más abiertamente a Kalina y a Aleana de regreso. Una de sus más profundas fantasías había implicado un trío con otra mujer, y ahora estaba lo suficientemente relajada como para intentarlo.

Jasper agitó la mano en un gesto desdeñoso y la mesa, los platos y restos de comida desaparecieron. Sólo los dos hombres y las tres mujeres sentados en los cojines se mantuvieron.

"Relájate", murmuró Kalina cerca de la oreja de Alice, con la sensación de la respiración de la hechicera contra su mejilla enviando escalofríos deliciosos a lo largo de Alice. La siguiente cosa que supo, fue que estaba parcialmente reclinada hacia atrás contra el cojín y Kalina rozaba ligeramente su pezón a través del delgado material de su vestido.

Aleana quitó las gafas de Alice y las puso sobre una mesa del rincón.

Kalina deslizó su dedo por la curva del pecho de Alice. "El té da'mea sólo mejorará los deseos que ya existen dentro de tu corazón y alma." Alice atrapó su aliento mientras la hechicera deslizaba su dedo cerca del montículo de Alice. "¿Siempre has querido disfrutar de los placeres de una mujer, junto con un hombre?", Le preguntó Kalina.

"Sí." La palabra llegó tan fácilmente a los labios de Alice que la sorprendió.

"Bien." La hechicera sonrió. "Ese es el propósito de compartir un té. Compartir el compañero de uno."

Así que eso era de lo que se trataba todo esto… Jasper quería su parte.

Aunque si tenía intención de follar a una de estas mujeres lo mataría. Justo después de follarlo ella.

Pero primero tenía la intención de echarlo de su mente.

"He fantaseado con estar con una mujer mientras un hombre observaba." Alice se volvió hacia la mirada de Jasper mientras Aleana bajaba la cabeza y chasqueaba su lengua contra el todavía vestido pezón de Alice.

La mirada en el rostro de Jasper casi la hizo sonreír. Esta vez se podía leer su mirada y podía ver más profundamente lo que realmente estaba en su alma. Lo excitaba ver el contacto de las mujeres, pero al mismo tiempo se estaba volviendo loco.

A pesar que fue él el que lo había dicho, todavía la quería para sí mismo.

El Señor Kir dejó escapar un ruido sordo de satisfacción mientras Kalina y Aleana acariciaban el cuerpo de Alice.

Alice se entregó a las sensaciones de las mujeres tocándola. Era inmensamente satisfactorio saber que estaba volviendo loco a Jasper ver a las mujeres, y que otro hombre las mirara, también.

Los dedos pequeños de Kalina se deslizaron entre los muslos de Alice. La hechicera besó ligeramente a Alice y le acarició el clítoris. Los labios de Kalina eran suaves y su toque sensual. Sabía a té y al sabor dulce de los pasteles con frutas.

La cabeza de Alice se levantó con el beso y el té da'mea, pero no era como estar en estado de ebriedad. Era más tranquilo, sin embargo, liberando su mente y los pensamientos de todas las restricciones sociales.

Mientras Kalina la besaba, Aleana deslizaba el material fino del cuello a un lado de Alice, liberando sus pechos. La bella mujer pasó la lengua por el pezón de Alice, haciendo que arqueara la espalda y gimiera. Kalina dio un ronroneo suave y movió su boca al otro pezón de Alice.

El vestido de Alice bajó alrededor de sus caderas y ambas mujeres comenzaron a acariciar su vagina ahora.

Los dedos de Kalina estaban en el clítoris de Alice mientras Aleana empujaba tres dedos en su núcleo. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de correrse.

"Recuerda, no puedes llegar al clímax sin el permiso del amo," murmuró Kalina.

Pero a Alice no le importaba. Tenía los ojos ocultos por los pesados párpados, cuando vio a los hombres mirarla y que ambos estaban desnudos, con sus penes en posición de firmes, rígidos, como centinelas militares. El Señor Kir tenía una expresión feroz y depredadora, mientras que Jasper apretaba la mandíbula y parecía estar listo para tirar todo el lugar.

Mientras Alice se acercaba al clímax, la mirada oscura de Jasper se reunió con la de ella. El hambre y la envidia en sus ojos la echaron encima del borde en un poderoso orgasmo. El calor la recorrió de pies a cabeza y sacudió su cuerpo contra la boca y manos de las mujeres.

Jasper nunca sintió tal deseo, lujuria y furia a la vez. Podía sólo culparse a sí mismo por haber organizado el té y compartir a Alice, por tratar de forzarla a un lugar donde Alice significaba menos de lo que valía, pero se condenaría antes de dejar al Señor Kir acercarse a su mujer.

A pesar que el cuerpo de Alice todavía temblaba por su clímax, Jasper miró Aleana y Kalina.

"Vean las necesidades del Señor Kir," les ordenó.

Ambas mujeres se escabulleron de Alice y de inmediato fueron con el Sr. Kir.

Jasper se movió al lado de Alice y gruñó. Ella mantuvo su rostro, haciendo caso omiso de él. Él gruñó de nuevo, circulando sus muslos y tomando su cara con la mano. Estaba determinado a que ella supiera que le pertenecía. "Mírame, gatita", exigió. "Mírame follarte."

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron mientras empujaba su pene en su vagina y se quedaba quieto. Ella jadeó cuando lo miró, con su cuerpo temblando bajo el de él.

Detrás de él oyó los sonidos del sexo de Kir y las mujeres, gemidos suaves y gritos agudos.

Jasper centró toda su atención en Alice. "Eres mía, gatita." Él gruñó y tuvo la tentación de lanzar feromonas Tigri para garantizar que gritara con necesidad por él. "Nadie te tocará de nuevo." Apretó los dientes. "¿Entiendes?"

Alice pareció luchar consigo misma por un momento.

Jasper esperaba un látigo de su lengua, lleno de ira por las palabras insultantes anteriores. Él se había armado de valor, tratando de decidir sobre el castigo, en silencio frente a la aceptación, pero así como él la veía, la cara de Alice cambiaba.

Era como si hubiera estado apretando su ira en un diamante fino, luego liberando su dureza, dejando sólo irradiar la luz suave de las líneas de su rostro.

Ella se retorció debajo de él como si tratara de llevarlo más profundo. "Te entiendo", su voz fue baja. "Y te necesito, Jasper."

Aturdido, intrigado, comenzó a mover su pene dentro y fuera de su estrecho canal. Mientras la follaba, le chupó un pezón primero, luego el otro. Alice gritó por su orgasmo, luego otro, pero él la siguió excitando. Quería que ella sólo recordara el placer que le dio él y no otros.

"No puedo soportarlo más", dijo, con su voz temblando por otro orgasmo.

"Puedes y lo harás." Jasper aumentó sus estocadas, con sus testículos golpeando su trasero mientras follaba a su mujer aún más duro.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Alice.

El orgasmo que se estrelló contra él, lo tomó por sorpresa. No tenía la intención de ello sin embargo, de llegar al clímax, pero la forma en que lo miraba lo hizo pasar por encima del borde. Un rugido salió de su pecho y llenó la habitación como había llenado su núcleo.

Ella se vino de nuevo, con un suave lloriqueo por su orgasmo tan poderoso.

Cuando se vació en Alice, Jasper recogió su cuerpo inerte y la mantuvo apretada contra su pecho. Mirando hacia atrás al hombre y a las mujeres aún en el salón de té, salió y llevó a Alice a través de la mansión, hasta las escaleras, y a su habitación.

Las mandíbulas le dolían por apretar los dientes. Sus músculos se sentían en bandas, y su corazón le dolía y se sacudía en su pecho. Estas sensaciones lo apenaban y enfurecían.

Estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo. Algo que definitivamente no podía, no debía hacer. Ahora no, y nunca. Una parte infantil de él quería culpar a Alice, pero sabía dónde estaba la culpa de verdad. Aún más, sabía que tenía que recuperar el control de su seguridad, de su cuidado.

Después de todo, su determinación protegía a Alice, así como a sí mismo, ¿no?

Además, nuestro tiempo juntos se ha vuelto demasiado distractivo. Soy un rey en primer lugar, por encima de todo, fiel a mi reino y a mis hermanos. Sí. Es demasiada distracción.

Problemática, desordenada, peligrosa… sólo romperé su corazón, dañándola peor de lo que lo he hecho hoy.

La distancia era la única respuesta.

Jasper sabía que tenía que poner espacio entre él y su futura reina.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Nueve

Jasper se había ido.

Cuando Alice se despertó al día siguiente de la fiesta de té, Beya le informó de que se había alejado y el ama de llaves no sabía cuando volvería el rey.

Eso fue hacía dos días Tarok, y Alice fue miserable. Hoy vagaba a través de la mansión, con sus sombras y oscuridad sólo sumándose a su estado de ánimo sombrío.

Había usado la ropa más conservadora que había podido encontrar, que resultó ser una de las camisas de Jasper color negro. A pesar que tenía una figura generosa, su camisa era tan grande que se ajustaba como un vestido, pero ocultaba mucho más que cualquiera de los vestidos transparentes de su baúl.

El único problema era que la camisa olía a él, el cálido aroma de almizcle haciendo que su corazón se rompiera un poco más.

Después del "té para compartir", había dormido sola en su propia cama, una vez más, pero con la esperanza que Jasper se hubiera dado cuenta que se había preocupado por ella.

Demasiado para tener una esperanza.

¿A dónde habría ido? No había visto a Kalina desde que se había ido, y una parte de ella se sintió mal por dentro ante la idea de la hechicera compartiendo su cama. Podría ser la costumbre de su mundo, tener una amante o dos, pero nunca serían una parte del de ella.

Alice pasó su dedo a lo largo de la pared oscura con paneles de madera de una sección de la mansión que no había explorado. Estaba más oscuro en esta ala, sin velas encendidas en los apliques de la pared. Una ventana grande estaba al final del pasillo, pero, con el exterior triste y lluvioso, la única constante era una luz gris que se derramaba en el pasillo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de losas de azulejos, Alice no emitió ningún sonido en absoluto. Los azulejos se sentían fríos debajo de sus pies descalzos y deseó por milésima vez saber dónde estaba su ropa. Seguro que podría utilizar sus propios vaqueros y su camiseta.

Ayer Beya le había dicho a Alice que esta ala era la parte no utilizada de la mansión, pero Alice todavía golpeaba antes de abrir cada puerta para mirar dentro. Había visto varios dormitorios, todos con el polvo cubriendo los muebles, ocultando lo que había debajo de ellos. Había también entrado a un cuarto con espadas finas, dagas y lanzas que aparecían en sus muros, y tenía un par de bolsas de cuero que eran similares a las mochilas que utilizaba para guardar sus libros cuando iba a la universidad.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, miró a través del cristal y vio una magnífica vista del océano a los pies de los acantilados color negro. Igual que en su pintura de la mansión, las olas golpeaban los acantilados estableciendo una batalla sin tregua de agua contra la piedra.

El recuerdo de su paseo por la playa hizo que su corazón le doliera aún más. Volvió a los pensamientos de la gran masa de agua que le recordaba su casa. Después que Jasper la había tomado con sus manos apoyadas contra las rocas, habían caminado a lo largo de la arena descalzos. Le había encantado que el agua estuviera más caliente que el océano frío cerca de San Francisco.

Un nudo trenzó su vientre mientras observaba ola tras ola chocar contra los acantilados. Sorprendentemente, había disfrutado de su estancia en la mansión, hasta la fiesta compartida de té. Ahora estaba nostálgica, extrañaba a Esme, su apartamento, las clases que enseñaba, y su arte. Y a sus primas.

Varias veces Alice había considerado dejar la mansión y buscar a sus primas por su cuenta. La única cosa que la ponía nerviosa acerca de la jornada eran las historias que le habían dicho sobre el pantano. Probablemente los cuentos de un monstruo del pantano estaban destinados a intimidar y evitar que saliera de la mansión. Aparte de las historias del hombre-pantanoso, nadie parecía querer dar ninguna información a Alice sobre mucho de nada en absoluto, y se estaba volviendo loca.

Pero lo que la estaba volviendola más loca era la forma en que su cuerpo ansiaba tocar el de Jasper.

Alice cerró los ojos. Podía ver tan claramente su mandíbula angular fuerte, la pasión en sus ojos de ébano, su gran musculatura y el poderoso pecho. Incluso las cicatrices de su pecho lo hacían aún más sorprendente. Se movió y la túnica que llevaba se frotó contra sus pezones y se mordió el labio para contener un gemido.

Su vagina le dolía y su centro estaba inundado de necesidad. Se llevó las manos a sus pezones y se pellizcó las protuberancias ya duras. Mientras se imaginaba la boca de Jasper sobre sus pechos, Alice pasó sus dedos debajo de la túnica y tomó su montículo.

Casi podía sentir los lazos en las muñecas y los tobillos mientras Jasper la ataba a la cama, extendiendo su cuerpo para su placer. Sus dedos se metieron en su abertura mientras mantenía la imagen de la cabeza de Jasper entre sus piernas, con su barba áspera en la piel suave alrededor de su vagina en contraste con su pelo color marrón madera suave moviéndose por el interior de sus muslos.

Alice sumergió dos dedos en su núcleo y extendió sus jugos sobre su clítoris. Poco a poco comenzó a degustarse a sí misma, imaginando la lengua Jasper en su vagina. Y cuando la estuviera llevando cerca del borde, se levantaría y metería su pene en su núcleo. Ella lucharía contra sus ataduras, amando la sensación de ellos atados con ella debajo, aún deseando agarrarlo y aferrarse al mismo tiempo que la cabalgaba con fuerza.

Su expresión sería dura, con los ojos ardiendo de pasión. Alice sintió su clímax elevándose al recordar su tacto, la forma en que la había mirado e hizo el amor con ella.

En su mente estaba esperando que le diera permiso de correrse... pensando en él entrando en ella, más duro y más rápido a medida que ella se aferraba a su último hilo de restricción. Imaginó su grito de "¡Ahora, Alice! ¡Correte para mí, gatita!" Y se arrojaría sobre el borde.

El orgasmo se apresuró en Alice. Sus caderas se movieron contra su mano y continuó circulando su clítoris, sacando cada ola hasta que las sensaciones eran demasiadas para seguir adelante.

Deslizó sus dedos de su vagina y se llevó la mano a la nariz y aspiró el rico olor de sus jugos. Si sólo el olor del semen de Jasper se mezclara con su olor. Era un olor tan rico, tan embriagador que había llegado a amarlo.

Con un suspiro, Alice apoyó su frente contra el cristal, y ambas palmas. El panel estaba frío contra su piel, ayudando a enfriar su deseo por Jasper. Su aliento empañó la vista mientras miraba la tarde triste, y a su vez, sus gafas se empañaban.

Alice se quitó los anteojos y los limpió con la parte inferior de la túnica de Jasper, mientras se quedaba mirando el mar.

Algo oscuro se movió a lo largo del borde del acantilado, encima de la costa rocosa. ¿Algo de dos cabezas?

Frunciendo el ceño, Alice se puso las gafas de nuevo, pero lo que había estado allí se había ido.

Una sombra. Eso fue todo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Alice se apartó de la ventana y se movió a la gran puerta de caoba de la cámara a su izquierda. Llamó a la puerta, esperó un momento en caso que alguien estuviera en la sala, y luego se apoderó de la manija de la puerta. La manija grande se sintió fría en su mano, y por un momento tuvo que luchar con ella para abrir la puerta. Cuando finalmente cedió a sus esfuerzos, las bisagras crujieron, enviando un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda momentáneamente.

Alice miró la oscuridad. Mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la habitación en penumbras, y a las formas oscuras que poco a poco llegaban a su vista, Alice casi gritó. No era exactamente gritó, pero estaba tan emocionada que casi no pudo contenerse.

Había descubierto una sala de arte.

Tres caballetes ocupaban el centro de la cámara, lienzos estaban apilados contra las paredes, e incontables tesoros de otro artista llenaban la habitación. Por primera vez desde antes de compartir el té, Alice sintió un estallido de pura felicidad. El arte había significado mucho para ella antes de haber sido tomada de su casa, y la necesidad de crear era una parte de su alma.

Alice pasó el día explorando la habitación, enderezando imágenes que se habían caído y organizando los suministros de pintura que se encontraban. Había lienzos vacíos, tubos de pintura al óleo, una caja de pasteles, algún tipo de limpiador que olía más a almendras que a trementina, y una caja de cepillos con mango de ébano con las cerdas hechas de plata fina, oro, bronce y pelo, probablemente de bestias, como los caballos que había visto en el pueblo y a los que llamaban jul. Había también innumerables lienzos de retratos y paisajes, obviamente creados por un artista con cierto talento.

"La madre de Jasper," murmuró mientras se movía a una pintura de un hermoso castillo blanco que brillaba bajo el sol, con acres de jardines de todos los colores del arco iris hacia fuera ante sí. "Él mencionó que era una artista." Revisó la esquina y vio las ornamentadasiniciales, R.E.

Reina Elinara.

La habitación estaba bastante polvorienta, Alice diciendo que había pasado un tiempo ya que su contenido fue utilizado, pero los suministros se encontraban en estado fabuloso.

En este lugar mágico, todo lo que había, probablemente, estaría encantado, pensó mientras arreglaba el aceite de las pinturas. Estaban en los tubos que se veían como si estuviera hechas de hule, y se encontró con una paleta hecha de palo de rosa en forma de una huella con pozos en los que se ponía cada color. Los tonos pastel estaban en compartimentos de una bandeja de madera larga que tenía una tapa de madera ajustada y un poco apretada, y la tapa tenía incrustaciones de corazón, una espada, un diamante, y un trebol.

Alice sonrió. Se sentía como una niña ansiosa que había estado buscando el final del arco iris y había encontrado su mina de oro.

Después de buscar a algún siervo del castillo, a Alice se le proporcionaron las herramientas que necesitaba para dar a la sala una buena limpieza de primavera.

Bueno, tal vez una limpieza de invierno, en ese lugar sombrío, pero una limpieza sin embargo.

A última hora de la tarde, una vez que había abordado la mayor parte de la sala, Beya siguió a Alice abajo. La mujer apareció en su forma habitual - de la nada- para espantar a Alice terriblemente en el proceso.

Empujó sus gafas hasta el puente de su nariz. "Beya, no hagas eso."

"Perdón, Milady." La mirada del ama de llaves recorrió el cuarto ahora bien organizado. "Parece que alguien tomó esta sala de la mano, sí. El toque de un artista que tiene todo lo necesario."

Los dedos de Alice le picaban por sostener un pincel y volver uno de los muchos lienzos vacíos a la vida. "No puedo esperar para empezar".

"Pero debe esperar". Beya, que era dos pies y medio más bajita que Alice, extendió la mano y le acarició el brazo. "La cena se servirá en su habitación y tu criatura estará muy necesitada de compañía."

"¡Abra!" Alice secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. "Pobre cosita. Lo más probable es que me de el tratamiento del silencio hasta mañana por la mañana."

Beya sonrió. "Ven ahora. A tus habitaciones." El ama de llaves se desvaneció en destellos, Alice quedó sola una vez más.

Mientras recorría la sala una vez más, apoyó sus manos en las caderas. Sus brazos, piernas y espalda le dolían, pero tenía esa sensación maravillosa de un trabajo bien hecho. Alice dio una sonrisa cansada pero satisfecha en dirección a un lienzo en blanco sentado en un caballete. "Mañana serás mío, dulzura".

En los siguientes días, Alice se volcó en su arte y empujó a un lado su noche de sueños. Todas las noches soñaba con irse y encontrar a sus primas seguras y felices. La necesidad de irse y encontrar a la familia que realmente amaba crecía más cada día, pero no podía abandonar Jasper, no todavía.

Cuando se sentó delante del caballete, no sabía lo que iba a crear. Antes que se diera cuenta, había caído en un trance artístico, y cuando salió de él la imagen de un hombre estaba en la lona.

De su hombre.

Jasper.

A diario Alice vertía su corazón y alma en la pintura, trabajando en ella hasta que sintió que era lo más perfecto, que iba a conseguir. Debido a que normalmente pintaba paisajes, se sorprendió de lo bien que había captado la melancólica, sexy mirada en sus oscuros ojos mientras miraba a la distancia, con su cabello oscuro cayendo hasta sus hombros, con la línea arrogante de su mandíbula.

A Alice le encantaba todo acerca de Jasper, y su corazón se rompía al saber que tendría que irse pronto. No podía ni quería quedarse donde no era querida. Poco a poco la mataría vivir con un hombre que se negaba a -compartir su corazón y alma con ella.

Gracias a Aleana, Alice había logrado aprender un poco aquí y allá sobre sus primas, la Reina de Corazones y la Reina de Espadas. El Reino de los Corazones era el más cercano, a varios kilómetros al norte del Reino de Diamantes.

Y se iría ahora que había terminado su retrato. Sería su último regalo a Jasper, una manera de dejar salir su amor por él, aunque él no lo quisiera. Incondicional, sin atadurasadjuntas-pura y simple y colorida.

Cuando dio el golpe final, un toque de sombra a la línea de su mandíbula, su corazón se hundió en su pecho. Había terminado. Ya no podía posponer lo inevitable.

Tenía una cosa más que hacer. Alice se acomodó los anteojos con una mano mientras alcanzaba un pincel fino de punta de pelo plateado. Alice sumergió la punta del pincel en la pintura color azul marino y, después cuidadosamente firmó la esquina inferior derecha.

Para Jasper con amor,

Alice Travis

La increíble sensación de soledad y vacío que había empujado hacia tras esa semana se desplomó sobre ella como las olas contra los acantilados. Golpeando y golpeando fuerte mientras las lágrimas se abrían paso entre sus ojos y se derramaban sobre sus mejillas. Con tirones de su mano con enojo, se las limpió. El llanto era inútil, y también debería poder sobreponerse a él hora.

Era una mujer adulta, y era hora de actuar como tal.

Después de limpiar los pinceles y poner todos los suministros de arte cuidadosamente en su lugar, se detuvo un momento en la puerta, sujetando cuidadosamente el retrato de Jasper con una mano. La habitación olía a limpiador con aroma a almendras; las pinturas de aceite, y madera de cedro, estarían para siempre grabadas en su mente.

Alice cerró la puerta, con la madera pesada fácilmente moviéndose las cerró con un clic y un rotundo golpe. Con cuidado de no golpear el retrato, se dirigió de nuevo al corredor. Hizo una pausa frente a la sala de armas, entonces dejó la pintura de modo que quedara descansando contra la pared. Se movió a la habitación y agarró el menor de los paquetes de cuero sacando una de las dagas enfundadas que había visto en su exploración inicial de esa ala. Una vez que llegara a su destino, se aseguraría de regresar la daga y que el paquete fuera enviado de vuelta a Jasper.

Guardaría el puñal en su paquete por ahora, y luego se colgaría el petate sobre su hombro. Salió de la habitación, cerrando bien la puerta detrás de ella después, recuperó la pintura de Jasper y se apresuró a sus aposentos. Había estado sólo en el interior una vez antes, cuando había tomado su camisa para usarla.

Alice casi lloró cuando entró en sus habitaciones y toda la fuerza de todo lo que era Jasper fluyó sobre ella. Su presencia llenaba la habitación con su masculinidad primaria y su único masculino almizcle. Igual que el hombre, la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero impregnada de su personalidad.

¡No llores! Ella misma advirtió. Las lágrimas son inútiles.

Puso su retrato en uno de los baúles de la habitación y lo inclinó hacia arriba contra la pared.

Después que el retrato fue colocado, lentamente se quitó el collar y lo puso en el baúl al lado de la pintura. Se sentía tan desnuda y perdida sin el collar, el simbolismo de lo que significaba que... había pertenecido a Jasper.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior para no llorar, Alice se movió hacia el baúl, donde Jasper guardaba sus prendas de vestir. No quería tomar nada de Jasper, pero no podría viajar por el páramo con nada más que una túnica. Sabía que su ropa sería demasiado grande, pero tal vez podría meterse en cada pierna del pantalón y ponerse un pañuelo como cinturón alrededor de su cintura.

Cuando buscó a través de su baúl, sus dedos rozaron algo familiar, y casi gritó su alivio. Sus pantalones vaqueros. En el momento en que había sacado todo, había descubierto que toda su ropa estaba allí, enterrada debajo de sus pertenencias. Sus propios pantalones vaqueros y camiseta.

Los había guardado.

Lo que quería decir, no lo sabía, pero si ella iba a salir a hurtadillas a los páramos, era bueno que tuviera su propia ropa.

Alice se apresuró a través de las puertas que conectaban la habitación que había usado desde que había llegado al Reino de Diamantes. Había pasado muchos días maravillosos con Jasper, antes de compartir el té, pero en las noches siempre había estado sola. En su corazón sabía que era su forma de mantener la distancia entre ellos. No permitiéndose poner demasiada atención en ella. Ella entendía que había dañado su corazón tanto que no recibía amor, y era imposible conseguir más allá que eso.

Él guardaba su corazón tan bien que nada parecía entrar.

Abra estaba sentada al lado de su cuenco de cristal, comiendo su cena, y el corazón de Alice se apretó. Si no hubiera sido por su gata, sus días habrían sido mucho más difíciles de llevar.

El gato dio a Alice una mirada altiva que le decía, ya era tiempo que te presentaras, y volvió a comer. Alice sonrió y se sentó a la mesa donde su propia cena estaba colocada.

Cuando terminó de comer, se vistió con su propia ropa, después ató la cubierta de la daga. Cuando vio los anillos de pezón en su tocador, se detuvo un momento.

Los diamantes brillaban a la luz de las velas y no pudo dejar de recordar las veces que los había usados para Jasper, cuando habían estado solos.

Tragando con un nudo en la garganta, Alice sacó la capa de viaje del baúl y se lo pasó encima de su cabeza, y luego se puso las botas de piel que antes le había dado para caminar por la orilla. Después que se metió un pedazo sobrante de pan en el bolsillo, junto con una fruta, se puso el paquete por encima del hombro. Recogió a Abra de la cama y sostuvo al gato cerca debajo de su manto.

Una sensación de déjà vu invadió a Alice, pero se quitó de encima la sensación y se movió fuera de la puerta de la habitación y en silencio la cerró detrás de ella.

Jasper guió a su jul de oro a través de los páramos brumosos. La bestia dio un relincho bajo, y Jasper tuvo que aceptar, que no era una buena noche para salir. Sin embargo, no le importaba la lluvia contra su cara o el viento frío que se filtraba a través de la apertura de su capa de viaje.

Lo que lo preocupaba eran las criaturas que atacaban a los viajeros que se atrevían a cruzar los páramos de noche. No estaba totalmente oscuro todavía, pero Jasper mantenía su espada sobre su regazo y sus sentidos constantemente alerta. Afortunadamente, el jul también tenía sus sentidos afilados y podían trabajar con facilidad su camino a través de la niebla para evitar entrar en lugares pantanosos.

Los únicos sonidos de los páramos eran el crujido de la silla de montar de cuero y el clip clop blando de los cascos del jul. Incluso el Rian estaba calma esta noche, ni un chirrido, ni un trino, lo que no le gustaba nada a Jasper.

Nada me sienta bien estos días.

Había dejado su reino para reunirse en Corazones para hacer estrategias con sus hermanos, Edward, Carlisle, y Emmet. El viaje a Corazones fue de dos largos días a lomo de jul, y al menos tres de ellos fueron a pie. Sin embargo, viajar por el páramo de tal manera fue temerario de verdad.

Jasper sabía que debería haber tomado a Alice, pero necesitaba espacio y distancia. Tanto Bella como Rosalie se enfurecerían con él, y tendría que asegurarse de proteger sus testículos antes de informarles que Alice estaba en el reino de Diamantes. En pocos días, junto con sus compañeros, las hermanas llegarían al Reino de Diamantes para reunirse con Alice.

Y para ser testigos de Jasper y Alice volviéndose Rey y Reina.

No podía dejar de cuidar de Alice. Sus formas suaves, como se sonrojaba tan fácilmente, su deseo de complacerlo, y cómo tan fácilmente interactuaba con su gente y realmente parecía preocupada por su bienestar. A sus súbditos le encantaba su futura reina, y Jasper tuvo que admitir que él, también.

Pero amor... no.

Su intestino se torció al recordar la expresión de la cara de su gatita cuando lo escucho hablar antes de compartir el té. No le gustaba haberla lastimado, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

No importaba que él se preocupara por ella, no se permitiría el error de enamorarse de ella.

Cuando finalmente Jasper llegó al Reino de Diamantes, condujo al jul con una mano estable y se dirigió hacia la mansión. Una extraña sensación se instaló en su estómago, pero la hizo a un lado. Ahora necesitaba enterrar su pene en su mujer, follarla una y otra vez.

Había soñado con moverse en su Quim, chupar sus pezones encantadores y degustar sus pliegues y llevarla a orgasmo después de orgasmo.

Se apresuró escaleras arriba y casi pisó a Beya cuando corrió por el pasillo.

"Perdón", dijo, sin detenerse por su deseo de estar con Alice.

"Señor…" dijo Beya al abrir la puerta de su compañera. "Debo…"

"No ahora", dijo en tono cortante y entró en la habitación de Alice.

No estaba allí.

Su aroma a vainilla aún persistía, mezclándose con el olor de ch'tok registrado con ardor en el hogar. Pero sus sentidos le decían que algo no estaba bien.

Beya apareció junto a él, pero él la ignoró y cargó a través de las puertas contiguas a su habitación. Inmediatamente vio el retrato en la habitación, apoyado en uno de sus baúles de vestir, con la parte de atrás apoyado contra la pared. El collar de Alice estaba en el baúl, al lado del retrato.

Sus pasos vacilaron mientras caminaba hacia la pintura. Cuando llegó a ella, se dejó caer en una rodilla. El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento nítido y claro, mientras no podía apartar los ojos del retrato. Su pecho le dolió con un dolor fuerte y repentino y su corazón latió con fuerza contra sus costillas.

El corazón y el alma de Alice eran evidentes en cada pincelada, y en su firma. Lo había pintado todo y lo había llenado de color... lo había visto de manera que sólo una mujer que lo amaba podía expresar. Se frotó el pecho para ahuyentar el dolor, el mismo pecho que Alice había capturado con tanto amor en la pintura. El salvaje pero lejano mirar de sus ojos, la firme forma de su mandíbula, la sensación que estaba al acecho y listo para dejar salir un poderoso rugido.

Sin embargo, en sus ojos ella había demostrado el cuidado con el que el trataba de ocultarse siempre de cualquier persona que lo conocía. El amor enterrado justo debajo de la superficie que había mantenido siempre oculto.

Él había logrado ocultarlo de todos... de todos, excepto de Alice.

Los pensamientos de su madre y su arte volvieron a él en una oleada tras otra dolorosamente. Había significado todo para ella. Cada vez que había pintado a un humano, era sólo a las personas queridas de su corazón.

No importaba que él hubiera hecho todo lo posible para evitar que Alice se enamorara de él, no había importado que se hubiera mantenido a distancia, ella aún lo amaba.

Y aunque lo amaba, lo había dejado. Cada fibra de su alma le decía que se había ido. Había tomado las pocas piezas de su corazón que no se habían roto con su maldito orgullo y arrogancia, y había huido.

Alice había dejado, a su reino, a su pueblo, y al único lugar realmente seguro en todo Diamantes, porque él se había negado a admitir la verdad.

¿Y cuál es la verdad, hijo mío?

Jasper oyó a su madre, incluso, su voz melódica, zumbando en su memoria como una cálida brisa de primavera. Nunca fue capaz de mentirle, y no lo haría ahora, ni siquiera a su memoria.

Sobre todo ahora, cuando una respuesta honesta podría ser su única vía de salvación.

La verdad es que la amo.

La verdad le golpeó el estómago más duro que cualquier enemigo, lo había apuñalado más profundo que cualquier hoja. A pesar de todas mis fanfarronerías y juegos tontos, la amo. Y de alguna manera, tengo que decírselo, y tratar de reparar el corazón suave que he roto.

"Ella se ha ido, señor." La voz de Beya falló. "Tan pronto como llegó, lo descubrí. Tenía la intención de mandar a los guardias a encontrarla."

"No" Jasper recogió el collar que Alice había abandonado al lado del retrato y lo apretó en su puño. Se puso de pie, con la mandíbula firme con determinación mientras ponía el collar en el buró.

"Encontraré a Alice. Y la traeré a casa."


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Diez

Alice abrazaba a Abra debajo de la capa de viaje mientras se movía a través de la espesa niebla.

Llevaba una antorcha que había pedido "prestada" de los escalones hasta la puerta que conducía al océano. Después de tomar la antorcha, se había apresurado a subir las escaleras y salir por la puerta principal sin ser vista.

Formas fantasmales aparecían y desaparecían en la niebla, poniendo a Alice nerviosa. Había empacado sus gafas, ya que serían inútiles en la lluvia, y las sombras eran sombrías y le hacían sentir aprensión.

El petate a su espalda colgaba pesado con la comida que había tomado de la cocina, y la daga atada a su lado la hacía sentir como una pistolera del viejo oeste. Excepto, por supuesto, que realmente no sabía cómo usarla, y era probable que no pudiera lastimar a nada con ella, pero se sentía mejor sólo con tener el arma con ella. Sin duda, sería ideal para cortar trozos de queso y manzanas.

Por lo menos la lluvia había cesado. La niebla humedecía sus mejillas y el pelo, y le recordaba el clima de San Francisco. Después de usar vestidos vaporosos principalmente minúsculos en las últimas semanas, sus pantalones vaqueros y camiseta se sentían extraños, incómodos incluso. El barro se pegaba a sus botas de ante.

Alice se dio cuenta que realmente extrañaba andar con los pies descalzos a través de la mansión y usar esos casi-no-vestidos. Incluso extrañaba su collar.

Por Jasper. Me encantaba llevar los vestidos y el collar para él. Incluso los anillos de pezón.

Sólo la idea de Jasper hizo que le doliera el corazón, pero no se permitiría a sí misma sentir pesar por un solo momento de su tiempo pasado con él. A pesar que no quería o no podía enamorarse de ella, su tiempo juntos fue especial y nunca lo olvidaría.

Era probable que nunca amara a otro hombre.

Desde debajo de la capa Abra se movió y dio un sordo lloriqueo, como si le dijera a Alice que él amaba a Jasper, también.

Sus pasos eran lentos y se preguntó si estaría haciendo lo correcto al haberlo dejado. ¿Debió haberse quedado y aceptado cualquier pedazo del corazón de Jasper que él estuviera dispuesto a darle?

Alice empujó los pensamientos de su antiguo amante lejos para centrarse en su viaje y la localización de sus primas. Una vez que encontrara a Bella y Rosalie, su mente se liberaría de preocupaciones y podría tomar una decisión sobre su futuro.

Mientras pasaba las afueras de la aldea, el sonido metálico del martillo del herrero sonó a través de la noche. Captó el olor de pan fresco de la panadería, la mezcla con la sal y la salmuera del olor del mar. El sonido omnipresente de las olas era un discordante recordatorio de la casa, pero esa noche no era suave como el rugir del océano de San Francisco siempre fue para ella. Cuanto más cerca llegara a los acantilados, más alto era el sonido, y más inquieta se volvía.

Para evitar los páramos en la medida de lo posible, Alice había decidido hacer su camino al noreste a lo largo de los acantilados, y luego cambiar su rumbo para dirigirse a Corazones. Había aprendido mucho de Aleana durante la semana pasada, y se sentía segura de que incluso a pie llegaría a Corazones dentro de tres días.

Cuando llegó a los acantilados, Alice se detuvo y miró encima del borde las rocas dentadas. Las olas se estrellaban y se golpeaban contra la costa una y otra vez, como una feroz batalla de agua y piedra. Alice se estremeció y se alejó de la orilla del acantilado. Hizo una pausa y miró la luz cálida y acogedora de la aldea.

Sería tan fácil dar marcha atrás.

Una vez más se preguntó por qué no habría esperado hasta mañana para no exponerse, y de nuevo no pudo responder a esa pregunta. Se sintió obligada a irse, como si todo hubiera dependido de eso. Su vida, la vida de las gemelas, todo.

Algo de rocío aterrizó en la cabeza de Alice, en su mejilla, y hasta en la punta de su nariz.

Pronto una constante llovizna le empapó el pelo hasta el fondo de su trenza. Todas las partes de su cuerpo que estaban expuestas fuera de la capa se empaparon rápidamente con la lluvia. Un escalofrío se propagó por su piel que ni el manto ni la calidez de Abra pudieron empezar a disipar.

Un frío que parecía estar más allá del frío de la lluvia, más allá de la ráfaga de aire frío rodando de los páramos.

Alice era tan silenciosa como le era posible, escuchaba la noche, oyendo sólo el sonido de la lluvia constante y el océano. Sin embargo, cada fibra de su ser le decía que no estaba sola.

Algo más estaba por ahí.

Sin mirar hacia atrás a Beya, Jasper pasó a tigre, abrió las puertas de su dormitorio con su magia, y buscó hasta encontrar a su novia. Sus patas no hacían ruido sobre el suelo de baldosas que se precipitaba a través de la mansión. Mucho antes de llegar a la puerta principal, ésta se había abierto, y luego cerrado de golpe una vez que pasó a través de ella.

Sus sentidos weretigre agudizados captaron de inmediato un toque de aroma de vainilla de Alice y el almizcle de su mujer. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Era probable que hubiera estado demasiado absorto en forzar de nuevo sus sentimientos por su compañera en lugar de haberlos enfrentado y reconocer su amor por ella.

Su perfume se hizo más fuerte cuando se precipitó a través de los páramos, hacia los acantilados. Los familiares ruidos de la noche se filtraron a través de la noche brumosa, junto con el rugido omnipresente del océano. La lluvia comenzó a caer, ocultando el aroma de Alice sólo ligeramente.

Pero al momento siguiente, un potente hedor invadió los sentidos de Jasper.

Sus tripas se retorcieron y dobló su velocidad. ¡El rey shelenna! Condenada noche, de todas las bestias que rondaban los paramos, era con mucho el más peligroso.

No debía estar fuera de su hibernación, sin embargo, no hasta la primavera.

Por los cielos, ¿Qué lo había despertado?

Jasper se acercó a los acantilados al ver la horrible bestia de dos cabezas de tamaño humano.

Y Alice estaba a escasos metros del rey shelenna.

Temblando de miedo intenso, Alice dejó caer la antorcha en el suelo mojado. Continuaba brillando, iluminando la noche y a la horrible bestia delante de ella. El monstruo tenia por lo menos de dos metros de altura y sus dos cabezas se balanceaban arriba y abajo en la lluvia, como dentadas fauces de tiburón abiertas. Sus seis ojos brillaban de un rojo furioso y los puños de sus cuatro manos se crispaban y aflojaban.

Alice buscó la daga debajo de su manto y logró tirar de ella fuera de su vaina. El hedor solo de la bestia casi la hizo ponerse de rodillas - un hedor a carne podrida y a cloaca.

A medida que sostuvo la daga en su puño, sus ojos se fijaban con los del animal. Todo el cuerpo de Alice se puso rígido. Todos sus músculos se volvieron hielo, e incluso sus pensamientos parecían congelados. No podía moverse, incapaz de decidir qué hacer.

Apretó a Abra en un brazo y se apoderó de la daga con la otra mano. Su corazón latía con fuerza en sus oídos y su cuerpo temblaba de emoción por la adrenalina.

La bestia le puso una imagen de Grendel en la mente, pero ella no era Beowulf.

A su espalda estaba el acantilado con la caída sobre enormes rocas en la orilla de abajo. En frente tenía a la bestia de dos cabezas. A cada lado estaba el pequeño claro y más allá los páramos. Si se lanzaba a la izquierda, ¿Podría propinar una estocada al monstruo? ¿Sería mejor esperar para ver que hacía la bestia?

Abra se retorció, luchando por liberarse de las garras de la muerte con Alice. Con un "¡Miauul!" El gato se zafó, arrancó hacía el pequeño claro y desapareció en el páramo de hierba.

"Abra," gritó Alice. Una nueva ola de miedo corrió a través de ella por su amigo felino.

El monstruo hizo una pausa, ahora tal vez a tres metros de Alice. Tres de los ojos rojos de la bestia siguieron al gato, mientras que los otros tres se mantenían enfocados en Alice.

Alice levantó la daga y preparó sus pies en el barro resbaladizo. Era probable que se reuniera con la muerte ahora, pero no se rendiría sin luchar.

El monstruo dio otro paso hacia adelante. El sabor cobrizo del terror llenó la boca de Alice, y a pesar de la lluvia su piel enrojecida se sintió caliente.

La bestia rugió tan fuerte que Alice casi dejó caer su puñal. Sus oídos resonaron y sus rodillas se sintieron débiles.

La tierra retumbó bajo sus pies mientras el monstruo atacaba.

Alice se tambaleó hacia atrás un paso, con su daga sostenida ante ella.

Un destello blanco cruzó frente a Alice y se estrelló contra la bestia.

La furia de Jasper era tan intensa que su visión se volvió borrosa y roja. Se lanzó hacia el shelenna, arrojando todo su peso contra la criatura. La bestia rugió aun cuando se estrelló en el suelo, cayendo de espaldas en el barro.

Sus garras cortaron la piel de Jasper y su carne. Las garras y dientes de Jasper se dirigieron a shelenna, pasando a través de la piel dura similar a una armadura de la bestia. Sus cuatro brazos empujaron a Jasper lejos, lanzando al tigre a los páramos. Aterrizó en las cuatro patas y se lanzó a la criatura que había recuperado su equilibrio.

No importaba la furia de Jasper, el shelenna era un oponente que normalmente necesitaría varios weretigres para someterlo.

Pero Jasper nunca se daría por vencido. Estaba decidido a vencer a esta criatura y a salvar a Alice.

Frío miedo pasó a través de Alice mientras observaba la batalla de Jasper con la bestia horrible. La antorcha estaba tendida en el suelo y con claridad iluminaba a las dos figuras que luchaban y se rozaban el uno al otro con sus enormes garras. Ella apretó la daga, deseando ayudar a Jasper, pero no sabía cómo. No tenía experiencia y era más probable que lo lastimara a él que al monstruo con el que luchaba.

¡Está sangrado tanto!

Destellos llenaron el cielo, tan deslumbrantes que Alice se cegó casi con ellos. El monstruo se detuvo, entrecerrando los ojos de sus seis ojos contra el brillo.

Jasper arrancó la carne de uno de los cuellos de la bestia, con el sonido de cortar carne casi causando que Alice vomitara.

La sangre brotó de la herida, bañando la piel blanca de Jasper en rojo oscuro. La cabeza en buen estado de la bestia chilló, mientras la primera caía inerte sobre el pecho del enorme monstruo. La cabeza restante voló al cuello de Jasper, y Jasper apenas esquivó los dientes irregulares.

En el mismo momento, Alice vio diminutas figuras cargar a través de la lluvia, hacia Jasper y el monstruo, cada una de las personas pequeñas tenían largas lanzas y daban un grito agudo de guerra.

¡Munchfolk!

El alivio de Alice fue tan grande que casi dejó caer su puñal.

Reconoció a Derk y creyó ver a Ront, Lia, e incluso también a Beya, pero todo con una increíble falta de definición de barro, piel, sangre, colmillos, escamas, y lanzas. El sonido del metal atravesando la carne la enfermó, pero lo único que realmente importaba era que Jasper iba a salir de esa vivo.

Con barro y cubiertos de sangre, Jasper y los Munchfolk luchaban, y Alice no podía hacer nada excepto sentarse impotente mientras los observaba.

Un cuerpo fue arrojado a un lado por el monstruo. Cayó al suelo y se deslizó por el barro. El hombrecito se levantó de nuevo sobre sus pies y se impulsó hacia el cuerpo a cuerpo de nuevo. Otros dos cuerpos volaron por el aire. Uno de los Munchfolk se levantó de un salto para unirse a la batalla, pero el otro se quedó quieto.

Alice empezó a moverse hacia el hombre herido.

Su camino fue bloqueado por un tigre blanco. Sus colmillos se desnudaron y se agachó, listo para saltar sobre Alice.

El shelenna se estaba debilitando. La fatiga y la pérdida de sangre obstaculizaban su capacidad de lucha con Jasper, pero no se detendría hasta que la criatura lo hiciera, de una vez por todas.

"¡Salva a tu reina!" Derk gritó a Jasper cuando estrelló su lanza de nuevo en el shelenna y luego otra vez.

Jasper giró lejos de la bestia. Su corazón latió con fuerza saltando casi fuera de su pecho al ver un tigre blanco.

Hacía retroceder a Alice contra el borde del acantilado.

¡Mikaela!

La hermana, que había traicionado a Jasper y a sus hermanos estaba tratando de matar a Alice obligándola a ir sobre el borde del acantilado.

¡NO! Jasper gritó en su pensamiento, hablando, tratando de captar la atención de Mikaela. Su cabeza giró hacia él y ella cambió de piel blanca a piel y cuero negro, de tigre a forma humana. En su mano tenía un látigo largo y negro, con la piel retorciéndose como una serpiente en el suelo fangoso. Sus ojos se centraron en Jasper, pero le espetó el látigo a Alice, a pocos centímetros de ella.

"¿Por qué crees que la traje aquí?" Mikaela sonrió y apoyó una mano en su cadera. "Con un hechizo mental la convencí para irse esta misma noche. Y desperté al rey shelenna de su siesta invernal para asegurar su muerte."

Déjala en paz. Las patas de Jasper se movieron en el barro mientras daba un paso adelante y consideraba sus opciones. Tenía que tener cuidado porque sabía que el talento de Mikaela con el látigo era grande y que fácilmente podría enviar a Alice a su muerte con un movimiento de su muñeca. Mátame si es necesario, pero deja que Alice viva.

Mikaela negó. "Va a ser tan sencillo enviar su cuerpo a las rocas de abajo."

Un escalofrío se agitó sobre la piel de Jasper que estaba aún más fría que la lluvia de los cielos. Se movió a su forma humana, incluso a medida que daba un paso más hacia Mikaela. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de barro, y sus heridas incontables sangraban libremente, sin embargo, apenas las sentía. Desde atrás, los sonidos de la batalla de los Munchfolk con el shelenna continuaban llenando la noche.

La mirada de Jasper se centró exclusivamente en Mikaela. Le pediría la vida de Alice, lo que fuera para salvarla. "Por favor, no hagas esto, hermana."

Una mirada en blanco cruzó los rasgos angulosos de Mikaela, como sorprendida que Jasper se hubiera referido a ella de una manera familiar. Pero la mirada desapareció, substituida por el cálculo frío. "La mataré, hermano. Aunque sólo sea por la alegría de verte sufrir. ¿Por qué deberías tener lo que yo no, tú fuiste, uno de los cuatro que recibieron todo de nuestros padres?"

"Te echo de menos." El pensamiento de Jasper escapó antes que tuviera oportunidad de considerar sus palabras, pero cayó delante. "Echo de menos a la hermana que una vez conocí y amé."

Mikaela lo miró sorprendida por un momento, pero recuperó su compostura en cuestión de segundos.

"Esa persona ya no existe."

"Estás equivocada." Jasper le tendió la mano. "Ella todavía está dentro, en tu alma. Por favor... no me dañes aún más mediante la muerte de la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón."

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron y bajó la daga. "¿Me amas, Jasper?"

Mikaela levantó la barbilla. "Es por eso que debe morir."

"¿No recuerdas lo cercanos que éramos?" Jasper dio otro paso hacia Mikaela.

"¿Recuerdas cómo jugábamos a tomar la cola del mono de la selva detrás del castillo? ¿Y cuando solíamos hacer pasteles en la cocina e íbamos a comerlos a la gran torre en la que no nos dejaban entrar? Antes de la fiebre. Antes de los malentendidos, de la lucha, del odio."

"Esos días se han ido." La expresión de Mikaela cambió, como si estuviera luchando alguna batalla interior. "Tengo la intención de mandar en Tarok. Todos ustedes y sus compañeras deben ser exterminados".

Jasper apretó los puños y dio otro paso más. "Esa no es la verdadera Mikaela hablando."

Sus ojos se iluminaron de color rojo y su rostro se endureció. "Esta perra debe morir. Todos deben morir". Ella levantó su látigo y lo soltó en Alice.

Alice sintió el aguijón de la piel mientras el látigo se envolvía alrededor de su cintura. Un rápido tirón y el látigo se zafó, causando que Alice se moviera sobre el suelo fangoso. Un pie se levantó el aire y lo siguiente que supo fue que el suelo desaparecía debajo de ella.

"¡No!" Jasper gritó y se abalanzó hacia ella.

Mientras caía, Alice se agarró al terreno resbaladizo con una mano, hundiendo sus dedos en el suelo húmedo. Con su otra mano hundió el puñal en el suelo. Por un momento se detuvo, aferrada a un lado del acantilado con la mano libre y la daga. Sus pies se agitaban, tratando de encontrar algo sólido en el acantilado mojado. Pero se estaba resbalando. No podía aguantar mucho más tiempo.

"Alice" Jasper se arrojó al suelo y agarró las manos de Alice en el momento que la daga se soltaba. Se volcó sobre su hombro, a través del aire, y se dirigió hasta las irregulares rocas de abajo. "Aguanta", gritó mientras le agarraba las muñecas y tiraba de ella.

Pero Mikaela avanzaba sobre ellos, látigo en mano. Justo mientras levantaba el látigo, una pequeña criatura en blanco y negro pasaba a través del claro, con sus ojos verdes ardiendo. Todo se volvió borroso, sucedió tan rápido, mientras la criatura con garras hacía su camino hasta el traje de pantalón de cuero de Mikaela, directo a su cara.

¡Abra!

Mikaela gritó y levantó las manos para alejar al gato que arañó su cara y dio un fuerte "¡Miauu!" Como si fuera el más feroz de los tigres.

Jasper tiró de los brazos de Alice, tirando de ella a lo largo del borde del acantilado y poniéndola en el suelo en el mismo momento que Mikaela luchaba con Abra.

La mujer pasó a tigre y Abra cayó al suelo. Mientras Mikaela lanzaba una gran garra sobre el gato, sus patas traseras resbalaron en el barro y debajo de ella, justo encima del lado del acantilado.

Alice estaba de rodillas, dispuesta a ir por su gato.

Mikaela se deslizó por el borde, con sus garras de tigre arañando el suelo.

Jasper se lanzó hacia Mikaela, extendiendo la mano para agarrar una de sus patas.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mikaela dio un fuerte rugido y luego desapareció de la vista.

Alice recogió a Abra en brazos y hundió la cara en la piel mojada del gato.

Todo estaba en silencio, excepto el ruido del mar y el sonido de la lluvia golpeando los páramos. Incluso la batalla de los Munchfolk y el shelenna se había quedado en silencio.

Poco a poco Alice levantó la cabeza para ver a Jasper en una rodilla, con las dos manos sobre su cara. Movió las palmas hacia arriba, quitando el pelo de sus ojos. "Tal vez sea lo mejor," dijo en voz baja.

"Su alma ha sido torturada durante demasiado tiempo."

Con un sollozo, Alice se echó hacia Jasper. Él la envolvió en sus brazos, y Abra quedó atrapada entre ellos. El gato se escapó de sus manos y aterrizó suavemente en el suelo mientras Jasper atraía a Alice más fuerte a sus brazos. Estaban de rodillas bajo la lluvia, aferrados el uno al otro durante un buen rato y sin decir una palabra.

Por último, Jasper, dijo, "Te quiero, Alice. Con todo mi ser, Te amo."

Alice levantó la cara para mirar a los ojos graves de medianoche. "En el momento en que te vi en la pintura antes que me trajeras aquí, ya tenías mi corazón, Jasper. Te pertenece a ti, igual que yo."

Él la besó luego, suave y dulce. Alice probó la lluvia y el barro y la sangre mezclados con su sabor único. En ese momento, a ella no le importaba nada más que estar en sus brazos y saber que la amaba.

Después que Jasper se asegurara que su compañera había resultado ilesa, se obligó a ir hacia el borde del acantilado.

Su corazón le dolía por la hermana que había conocido y amado tanto tiempo atrás. Iría por el camino a la costa, a recuperar el cuerpo de Mikaela, y velarla para que recibiera un entierro Tarok apropiado.

Pero cuando se asomó por el borde, no había nada. Sólo el mar golpeando la roca y la costa.

Después que los Munchfolk hubieran enterrado al shelenna en los páramos, desaparecieron en medio de muchos destellos, llevando a sus muertos y heridos de regreso a su patria.

A pesar de las protestas de Alice, Jasper insistió en llevarla a la mansión, a pesar que estaba herido y cubierto de sangre. Con Abra en sus brazos, Alice se acurrucó en el abrazo de Jasper, sintiendo el calor en su corazón y alma que ahuyentaba el frío de su empapada piel.

Sin detenerse a saludar a Beya que abrió la puerta mientras los estaba esperando, se dirigió con Jasper por la escalera a las cámaras de Alice, y al cuarto de baño. En el momento en que puso a Alice debajo, Abra saltó de sus brazos, directo a Beya, que apareció en la puerta con una ráfaga de destellos.

"¿Va a necesitar algo, mi señor?" Preguntó ella mientras recogía al gato. "Si no, cuidaré de Abra, mi señor."

Jasper sonrió. "Atiende a esa pequeña bestia feroz." Volvió su sonrisa a Alice. "Yo cuidaré de ésta."

El corazón de Alice se hinchó con la mirada de sus ojos. La amaba... la amaba de verdad. Cuando Beya desapareció con Abra, Jasper y Alice se despojaron de sus ropas, se subieron a la piscina y se bañaron uno al otro. Después que se limpiaron, se secaron con una toalla y luego se fueron a la habitación.

Alice insistió que Jasper tenía que sentarse en el taburete frente al espejo para poder curar sus cortes y rasguños de cara y brazos. En cierto modo, era divertido tener ese gran y corpulento guerrero obedeciendo sus órdenes.

Con su magia, Jasper recuperó una versión Tarok de un botiquín de primeros auxilios, y Alice siguió sus instrucciones sobre qué pastas y geles usar en sus heridas. La pasta tenía un olor a menta y naranja, y era utilizado para esterilizar las heridas y para protegerlas de infecciones. El olor del gel no era especialmente agradable. Era más como si hubiera sido hecho de un desagradable olor de ambrosía. Pero las cosas eran increíbles porque era como un vendaje líquido. Al momento en que le frotó una herida, se detuvo el sangrado y comenzó a sanar.

Mientras trataba sus arañazos, el corazón de Alice sufría por cada herida que él había tomado para defenderla. "Lo siento, me escapé", murmuró mientras curaba la última. Puso el tarro de gel sobre la cómoda y se arrodilló entre sus muslos. "Debería haberme quedado".

Jasper acarició el pelo húmedo de su cara y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. "Soy yo quien debe sentirlo, gatita. Te mereces ser bañada en amor, ser abrazada y cuidada. Confía en mí en que tienes mi amor por siempre y para siempre."

Alice se levantó, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiró de él hasta su encuentro. "Lo sé", susurró, y luego le dio un beso.

Él la recogió en sus brazos y la llevó a través de las puertas de su dormitorio, y la puso en la cama. Era la primera vez que había estado alguna vez en su cama, y la ternura en sus ojos y en su cuidado hizo que sus lágrimas casi salieran de sus ojos.

Cuando se acostó a su lado, Jasper acarició con su dedo sus pechos, hasta llegar a su monte, y de regreso. "Hay algo que no he compartido contigo, sin embargo, gatita."

"¿Qué?" Ella le dio una mirada provocativa. "No me lo digas. No eres realmente un weretigre, sino que eres un wereleopardo".

La esquina de la boca de Jasper se curvó en una sonrisa que era tan sexy que Alice estuvo a punto de perder el aliento.

"No, amor." Él se inclinó y la besó en la frente. "Los weretigres pueden liberar las feromonas Tigri cuando se emparejan. Después de un tiempo, su compañera iniciará la transformación para convertirse en una weretigre, también."

Alice lo miró, sorprendida y sin saber cómo se sentía al respecto. "¿Me has lanzado feromonas a mí?"

Él negó. "Lo hubieras sabido si lo hubiera hecho. Te provocarían volverte bastante salvaje y animal en tu deseo de aparearte conmigo."

"Sexo salvaje animal, ¿eh?" Alice le dio una mirada valorativa a pesar que quería sonreír ante la idea. "¿Y qué más hay en esta historia?"

"Las feromonas Tigri te permitirían vivir una vida muy larga, el tiempo suficiente para envejecer juntos." Continuó acariciando el vientre de Alice como un trazo sensual de luz. "Vivirías casi tanto como nuestros cachorros lo hagan."

Su pene se sintió como el acero contra sus caderas, distrayéndolo, por lo que le era más difícil pensar. Ella luchó para permitir que su mente analítica revisara la situación, primero. "La primera noche que estuvimos juntos, cuando te pregunté acerca de anticonceptivos, me dijiste que tienes que liberar una feromona para impregnarme."

"Yo también tendría que liberar mi semilla y tú tendrías que estar en celo para poder quedar embarazada con mis cachorros", le recordó. Él perdió su dedo por debajo, hacia su monte.

"Pero en lo que se refiere al cambio, las pocas veces que libere la feromona no sería suficiente para completar la transformación y hacerte una weretigre".

"Wow". ¿Era realmente tan sencillo? "Como weretigre ¿Sería capaz de cambiar de forma, como haces tú?"

Jasper asintió. "Pero debe ser tu decisión. Nunca tendrás el derecho a elegir distanciarte de mi otra vez."

Alice sonrió y extendió la mano y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su pene. "Yo digo, ¿Qué esperas?"

Con un ronroneo estruendoso y una mirada salvaje en los ojos, Jasper se movió entre sus muslos, de manera que su pene acariciaba su vientre. Un almizcle fluía sobre Alice y lo siguiente que supo era que su cuerpo temblaba con el intenso deseo de tenerlo dentro de ella y tenerlo ahora. Ella supo al instante que el almizcle era la feromona de la que había hablado, y la hacía salvaje para él.

"Tómame, Jasper." Ella agarró su pene y movió sus caderas para que él encontrara la entrada de su centro, tratando de arquearse de manera que pudiera sentarse encima de su longitud. Él sólo se quedó allí, siempre con una sonrisa exasperante. Alice lo alcanzó y levantó su cabeza para encontrar la suya, mordió ligeramente su labio inferior.

Jasper gruñó, y luego soltó un rugido que recorrió su cuerpo como un pequeño orgasmo. Metió su pene dentro de ella y gritó por el placer que le trajo. Alice se retorció y gritó por él para que se moviera más y más rápido. Necesitaba más de él, necesitaba todo de él.

Le encantaba la forma en que las feromonas la hacían sentir - salvaje y libre. Todo lo que había siempre restringido a Alice en su vida se desvaneció en la nada. Y mientras ella gritaba con su climax, el rugido de Jasper se unía a su grito, lo que los hacía como un solo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo Once

Las mariposas estaban teniendo un gran día en el estómago de Alice. Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía un sudor frío, y luego caliente de nuevo. Hoy era el día de su boda, y pronto se casaría con Jasper y se convertiría en la Reina de Diamantes.

Alice empujó sus gafas hasta el puente de su nariz. Pensó en no llevarlos a la ceremonia, pero quería verlo todo con claridad. Se secó las manos sudorosas en la túnica de cuero de Jasper que llevaba por el momento, sólo porque olía a él.

"Has recorrido un largo camino," murmuró mientras arrastraba sus dedos sobre el sedoso vestido carmesí tendido en su cama. "De virgen a mujer desinhibida, de profesora de universidad a Reina, de ausencia de amor a abundancia. No está mal para una chica de campo de Tennessee."

Abra dio un pequeño "Miau" de acuerdo desde donde estaba tendido en la ventana. A pesar que Alice había estado compartiendo la cama con Jasper desde la noche que había huido, había querido vestirse en el hermoso cuarto rosa.

Y de un momento a otra, sus primas llegarían. Alice estaba tan emocionada por ver a las gemelas, que no podía esperar. Se quitó la túnica de piel sobre la cabeza y la arrojó sobre la cama antes de tomar el hermoso vestido carmesí. Cuando se lo deslizó por delante, lo sintió deliciosamente suave, mientras se ajustaba sobre sus grandes pechos, caderas y muslos, todo el camino hasta sus pies.

Las voces sonaron al otro lado de las puertas de su habitación. Abra corrió fuera de la ventana y se zambulló debajo de la cama.

Las puertas se abrieron. Rosalie y Bella entraron en la sala dando gritos de entusiasmo y lo siguiente que Alice supo fue que se estaba abrazado a muerte con las dos personas que amaba más que a nada en el mundo – y en ese universo.

"No puedo creer que estés aquí", dijo Bella mientras se apartaba y se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano. "Cuando Jasper me lo dijo, no lo podía creer."

"Te ha estado tratando bien, ¿no es así?" Rosalie dio a Alice una mirada firme. "Si no ha sido cuidadoso contigo, me encargaré de él."

"Sí, me trata de maravilla, señora abogada." Alice se echó a reír y no pudo dejar de sonreír. "Jasper es un hombre increíble, y lo amo más que nada."

Rosalie le devolvió la sonrisa. "Está bien, pero si se sale de línea, sólo házmelo saber."

"No puedo creer que hayan pasado dos años desde que te vi, Bella ." Alice dio un paso atrás y estudió a su prima. Bella se veía absolutamente impresionante, por no hablar de más confiada y más feliz de lo que Alice la había visto antes. El cabello blanco-rubio de Bella colgaban en largas ondas sueltas sobre sus hombros y espalda, y sus ojos brillaban como el agua. Llevaba un vestido de color blanco que era tan transparente que Alice podía ver la cadena de pezón de diamante debajo de él, por no mencionar el montículo desnudo de su prima. En su garganta estaba un collar de exquisitos diamantes rojo con corazones hechos de rubíes.

Con una sacudida de cabeza y una sonrisa, Alice agregó, "Dulzura, te ves hermosa, pero te verías igual si no llevaras nada."

Bella le lanzó una mirada pícara. "En Corazones eso es exactamente lo que me pongo. Nada más que mi collar de cadena y de pezón".

"Estás bromeando". Las mejillas de Alice se calentaron con el pensamiento. "No me siento tan mal con mis mini-vestidos transparentes."

Se volvió a Rosalie y le sujetó el brazo extendido, "Espera, cariño. Déjame darte una buena mirada." Rosalie lucía un vestido corto, muy atrevido de cuero flexible que tenía correas recorriendo sus pechos, que apenas cubrían sus pezones. Su piel tenía un brillo saludable, con sus verdes azulados ojos brillantes de felicidad, y su cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás y hacia arriba en un estilo sexy. Llevaba un collar de diamantes blancos que tenía espadas lo largo de él a partir de un diamante negro.

Alice negó y sonrió. "Pareces una princesa guerrera".

"Hablando de transformaciones". Rosalie apoyó sus manos en sus caderas mientras estudiaba a Alice a su vez. "Sabía que todo lo que necesitabas era tener sexo."

La cara de Alice se ruborizó, pero dijo: "Eso es algo en lo que te puedo decir que tenías razón."

Sus dos primas se echaron a reír, y luego la siguiente media hora más o menos, todas charlaron mientras ayudaban a Alice a prepararse para su ceremonia de unión. Bella y Rosalie hicieron que Alice se sentara en una silla a cierta distancia del espejo mientras fijaban su pelo y le ponían ligeros toques de maquillaje en las mejillas, labios y ojos.

Cada una de ellas compartió sus peripecias en ese país de maravillas mágicas, de cómo habían conocido a sus reyes, y lo que les había sucedido mientras cada una se enamoraba. Bella y Rosalie también hablaron de sus hijos y de sus procesos y de las alegrías de ser madres. Bella ya tenía dos pares de gemelos, dos niños y dos niñas, y Rosalie era la madre de trillizos. Habían dejado a sus hijos con sus niñeras en el castillo de Corazones y las madres los extrañaban terriblemente. En un día o dos, Alice y Jasper viajarían a Corazones para pasar tiempo con Bella y Rosalie y sus cachorros. La alegría que sus primas sentían era evidente en sus ojos y en la forma en que hablaban de sus esposos e hijos. Alice se alegró de que sus primas fueran tan felices. Lo único que que impedía que esta ocasión fuera perfecta era que Esme no estaba allí para compartirlo con ellas.

Cuando las hermanas declararon que estaba lista, la llevaron delante de su largo espejo. Los ojos de Alice se abrieron mientras miraba su reflejo. Tenía el pelo recogido en la cabeza con rizos que caían sobre su espalda y hombro. El vestido carmesí fue un regalo de Beya, y era absolutamente magnífico. No tenía tirantes y apenas cubría sus pechos, y era lo suficientemente transparente para que Alice pudiera jurar que sus pezones eran visibles. El vestido se ceñía a su cintura y la falda era acampanada y caía hasta sus rodillas.

"Me siento como Cenicienta," dijo Alice, casi sin aliento por el asombro. "Las dos y Beya son mis hadas madrinas".

"Eres mucho más bonita que Cenicienta". Bella le acomodó un bucle, pasándolo sobre el hombro de Alice para que colgara encima de su pecho. "Es hora de encontrarte con tu príncipe."

Alice comenzó a ponerse su collar rojo, pero las gemelas insistieron en que lo dejara en el dormitorio.

La caminata por el pasillo, después por las escaleras, y luego por la parte posterior de la mansión pareció tomarles mucho tiempo. Pero cuando llegaron a las puertas de vidrio rojas y doradas que daban al jardín, las -mariposas en el vientre de Alice empezaron a revolotear. Bella y Rosalie empujaron una puerta cada una para abrirlas, permitiendo a Alice entrar en el jardín donde se realizaría la ceremonia privada celebrada al otro lado de la pared de flores.

Los pájaros cantaban y el sol se asomaba por el cielo nublado. Alice sentía la brisa fresca en sus hombros desnudos y el rugido del mar hacía muy bien de marcha nupcial. Las gemelas seguían a Alice, ahora en silencio, cuando se acercó a la pared de brillantes flores de estrella de color rojo. El aire olía a su perfume dulce, mezclado con la sal y la salmuera al mar.

Alice se detuvo por un momento, recordando la primera vez que había ido allí con Jasper. Aquí fue donde había perdido su virginidad, y donde ella y Jasper habían pasado horas y horas haciendo el amor.

"Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí en Tarok," dijo Bella , entonces besó la mejilla de Alice y le dio una sonrisa llena de lágrimas antes de desaparecer alrededor de la pared de flores.

"No olvides hacerme saber si Jasper no te trata bien". Rosalie abrazó Alice luego dio vuelta a la pared para estar al lado de su Rey donde todos esperaban unirse a la fiesta.

Con una respiración profunda, una sonrisa, y absolutamente ningún lamento, Alice dio la vuelta a la pared de flores, para encontrarse con su hombre y su destino.

Jasper esperaba con anticipación a su futura reina. No sintió una alegría pura de este tipo desde su infancia. Con sus maneras dulces y suaves, y su amor incondicional, Alice había liberado su corazón, y le dio el mayor de los regalos.

La capacidad de amar.

Ignorando a los asistentes, con su impaciencia uniéndose a la de su compañera mientras la miraba. Había mantenido a los invitados a la ceremonia al mínimo, sólo invitando a sus familiares más cercanos y amigos.

Carlisle tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kalina y Aleana estaba encaramada en el regazo del Señor Kir. Jasper no tenía ninguna duda de que el cuarteto estaría disfrutando unos de los otros con placer tan pronto como la ceremonia hubiera terminado.

Bella llegó alrededor de la pared de flores y se sentó en el regazo de Edward, y Rosalie se unió a Emmet. Lia, Derk y Ront completaban los asistentes.

¿Dónde estaba Beya?

Cuando Alice finalmente apareció alrededor de la pared de flores, Jasper no estuvo seguro de si sería capaz de tomar otro aliento. Estaba tan hermosa y tan perfecta para él.

El corazón de Jasper se hinchó de orgullo al ver a su compañera moverse hacia él. La sonrisa de Alice estaba radiante, con sus ojos marrones cálidos de felicidad mientras caminaba por la alfombra roja situada entre las sillas de los invitados.

Alice pensó que Jasper nunca se había visto tan hermoso como lo hacía en ese momento, incluso con las cicatrices de los arañazos a lo largo de sus brazos, cuello y cara por su batalla con el shelenna. Llevaba una fina túnica hecha de cuero negro y pantalones ajustados que mostraban su enorme bulto. Una brisa agitaba su pelo oscuro sobre su cuello, su cabeza estaba en alto, orgulloso y tenía fuego en sus ojos oscuros que le decían que no quería saber nada más que llevarla lejos y hacerle el amor por horas y horas.

Casi no podía esperar.

Al momento en que Alice llegó a Jasper, su corazón se aceleró y estaba segura que no sería capaz de hablar una palabra.

Jasper tomó ambas manos entre las suyas. "Mi gata", comenzó mientras sonreía. "Eres todo lo que podría esperar de una pareja, y mucho más. Me enseñaste a amar de nuevo. Le diste alas a mi corazón y lo elevaste para ti."

Lágrimas de felicidad amenazaban con derramarse por las mejillas de Alice. "Te amo", dijo ella, en voz alta y clara. "Eres mi corazón y mi alma."

Jasper extendió a Alice su fuerte abrazo y la besó en los labios suave pero firme.

Un murmullo vino de la multitud. Jasper rompió el beso y ambos se volvieron para ver a Abra pasear por la alfombra roja, con la cabeza alta y un grueso collar de diamantes alrededor que era tan grande para su pequeño cuello que lo arrastraba en la alfombra. Al final del pasillo Beya estaba llena de orgullo.

Cuando llegaron a Abra, Jasper soltó las manos de Alice. Se inclinó y deslizó el collar sobre la cabeza del gato. "Gracias, señora Abra," murmuró mientras lo acariciaba bajo la barbilla.

Abra dijo, "Miau", y ronroneó con fuerza, luego se volvió para reunirse a Beya.

Alice había estado observando toda la escena con asombro. Cuando Jasper se enderezó, sostenía el collar en su palma. Estaba hecho con diamantes blancos con formas rojas de diamante a lo largo de ello, cada forma hecha de rubíes rojos. El collar brillaba bajo el sol y era tan deslumbrante que Alice no pudo apartar los ojos de él.

"¿Usarás mi collar?" Los ojos de ébano de Jasper se fijaron en los de Alice. "No importa tu elección, eres la reina de mi corazón y mi alma, y eres la Reina de Diamantes".

Alice no creía que fuera posible ser más feliz de lo que era en ese momento. La felicidad se apoderó de ella. A diferencia de la tranquila y reservada Alice Travis que había llegado a Diamantes, ella echó los brazos al cuello de Jasper y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Cuando se alejó, Jasper sonrió aún más en una sonrisa sexy. "Absolutamente llevaré tu collar, Jasper. Te amo tanto que haría cualquier cosa por ti."

La satisfacción por su respuesta fue evidente en sus ojos negros mientras apretaba el collar alrededor de su cuello. En el momento en que terminó, los aplausos estallaron en la fiesta de boda.

Jasper tomó la mano de Alice y se enfrentó a la pequeña multitud. "Les presento a la Reina de Diamantes."

Más aplausos, y Alice pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos de Bella y Rosalie. Beya tenía ojos altivos maternales en su rostro mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Abra. Cuando sonaron los aplausos, Abra dio un fuerte, "Miau", que Alice tomó como la aprobación del gato.

Mientras caminaban de la mano por el pasillo, los invitados provocaron una lluvia de flores rojas que se quedaron en el pelo de Alice.

Una vez que dejaron a los invitados y desaparecieron detrás de la pared de flores estrella, Jasper recogió a Alice en sus brazos, lo que causó que gritara de sorpresa. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a besar la línea de su mandíbula y su oreja.

Jasper dio un gruñido sordo. "¿Quieres que te tome en este mismo jardín, siendo observados por el diablo?"

Alice se echó a reír y lo besó. "Podrías tomarme en cualquier lugar que quieras, chico grande".

Él gruñó de nuevo, pero empujó a través de las puertas de vidrio y se dirigió a través de la mansión a las escaleras. Alice hubiera jurado que subió las escaleras más rápido de lo que podría en su forma tigre y luego la llevó a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Su expresión era feroz y atigrada, sin embargo, la depositó en la cama como si fuera la muñeca de porcelana más fina. Se acomodó en la cama a su lado y se apoyó en un codo, mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla con su mano.

Jasper apenas podía controlar el deseo de volver a deslizarse en su compañera y consumar su unión. "Quiero hacer de este día algo especial para ti, Alice. Dime lo que quieres de mí." El pasó sus dedos por su cuello y encima de su collar de diamantes y rubíes mientras hablaba. El orgullo lo llenaba porque ella había aceptado su regalo. "Te daré todo lo que tengo y más. Mandaré a las estrellas y a la luna brillar como el oro más brillante."

"Tengo todo lo que quiero." La dulce sonrisa de Alice calentó su corazón como nada más podría.

"Te tengo a ti." Levantó la mano y suavemente pasó sus dedos sobre uno de los arañazos de su cara hecho por el shelenna. "Y ahora quiero que me hagas el amor."

"Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, mi reina." Jasper rozó sus labios sobre los de Alice. Ella se estremeció mientras movía la boca a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula y luego por el cuello hasta su clavícula.

Ella olía a vainilla, un aroma que lo hacía tener más hambre de su mujer.

"Tal vez es demasiado lento", murmuró mientras pasaba la lengua por la curva de su seno.

Jasper se echó a reír, disfrutando el placer que le daba su compañera. "Deseo que nunca olvides nuestra unión." Le quitó los lentes y los puso sobre la mesa junto a la cama.

"¿Cómo podría?", Preguntó Alice luego jadeó cuando él bajó la blusa sin tirantes de su vestido, dejando al descubierto sus pechos grandes y hermosos.

Sus labios encontraron un pezón y pasó la lengua sobre él mientras tomaba su otro pezón con el pulgar y el índice. Alice gimió y se arqueó con su caricia. Ella movió sus dedos por su pelo y se detuvo mientras se retorcía.

La sensación de la boca de Jasper en su cuerpo era tan exquisita que Alice no creía que podría aguantar mucho más sin tener su pene dentro de ella. Su boca dejó su pecho y le lamió un camino por el vientre hasta su ombligo. Movió su lengua en el interior, causando salvajes sensaciones a lo largo de su estómago.

Levantó la cabeza y se sacó el vestido hacia abajo, sobre su pubis y muslos, deslizándolo completamente y dejando que quedara fuera de la cama en el suelo. Regresó a su vientre y trabajó su camino a su montículo. Cuando respiró profundo su esencia, las mejillas de Alice se calentaron.

"No puedo tener suficiente almizcle de mi mujer." Él empujó suavemente sus muslos para separárselos y se acomodó entre sus piernas para que su cara estuviera justo encima de su monte. "Y tu gusto, es como los mejores vinos".

"Jasper." Alice arqueó sus caderas. "Por favor, amo. No puedo esperar."

Él sonrió, deleitándose con el deseo de Alice de ser dominada en el dormitorio. "Abre más los muslos, gatita."

Ella hizo lo que le ordenaba, y su pene se endureció aún más.

Alice tembló mientras esperaba a que la lengua de Jasper pasara sobre ella. Pero en lugar de eso acarició los rizos de su montículo luego lamió el interior de sus muslos, con su lengua áspera de gato volviéndola loca. Él acercó sus labios a su coño, luego de vuelta otra vez, lo que la hizo gemir.

Cuando por fin le acarició con la lengua su clítoris, Alice casi se vino. "Amo, estoy muy cerca ahora."

"No llegues al clímax sin mi permiso, gatita", murmuró mientras empujaba dos dedos dentro de su núcleo.

Ella gimió mientras movía los dedos dentro y fuera de su vagina y lamía sus pliegues, moviendo la lengua alrededor para llevarla al borde y viceversa, nunca permitiéndole llegar lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzar al orgasmo.

"Dime lo que quieres", dijo mientras se levantaba hacia arriba, lejos de su vagina.

Alice necesitaba sus brazos alrededor de él, sentir su peso sobre ella. "Te quiero en mi interior".

"¿Mis dedos?", Dijo en tono de burla.

Alice se mordió el labio y luego dijo: "Tu-tu polla".

Él dio una risa suave. "Di lo que quieres que te haga."

Alice se retorcía. Estaba segura que quería decir la palabra "F", y era algo que nunca fue capaz de decir en voz alta. "Quiero que me..." Vaciló un momento y luego lo dejó escapar, "Quiero que me folles".

Jasper gruñó y se arrodilló entre sus muslos. Con un gesto de su mano, envió su ropa lejos para quedar completamente desnudo. "Te follaré, mi reina. Pero primero te haré el amor."

Alice le tendió los brazos, atrayéndolo a ella mientras él bajaba. Con una mano movió su erección a su base y condujo su pene dentro de ella. Ella gimió al sentir su enorme pene extendiéndose en ella, llenándola.

Ella cerró los ojos, pero luego Jasper dijo, "Abre los ojos, Alice. Mírame hacerte el amor."

Sin dudar ella le obedeció, y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. El sudor brillaba en su frente mientras poco a poco se empujaba dentro y fuera. La sensación de él moviéndose dentro de ella era casi más de lo que podía soportar. El aroma masculino único de Jasper se mezclaba con el almizcle de su mujer y su piel estaba caliente y húmeda contra la de ella.

Mantuvo la cabeza hacia arriba y vio su rostro.

"Mi dulce gatita", murmuró mientras se acercaba más y más para llegar al clímax. "Te quiero así muchas veces, creo que es más de lo que mi corazón puede soportar."

Con sus palabras de Alice empezó a temblar, a punto de llegar sobre el borde. Antes que pudiera rogarle que la dejara llegar a su clímax, Jasper dijo, "quiero que te corras ahora, Alice."

El orgasmo flameó a través de su fuego, mientras lamía su piel de pies a cabeza. Ella sintió que su clímax palpitaba alrededor de su pene y lo sintió arder a través de su cuerpo en un flash después de un destello de calor.

"Correte para mi, Jasper," exigió ella, con su voz desigual. "Quiero que te corras ahora."

Con el rugido de un tigre Jasper empujó una vez, luego dos veces más, y gritó mientras se acercaba. Su pene pulsó el interior de su núcleo y apretó sus caderas contra las suyas.

Rodó sobre su costado, manteniendo su miembro dentro de ella, con sus cuerpos fusionados.

"Eres mío", dijo Alice con una sonrisa. "Todo mío."

"Eres una rara joya, la más preciosa de las joyas", dijo Jasper mientras suavemente le acariciaba el cabello de la cara. "Eres el tesoro más grande de mi reino, mi Reina de Diamantes".


End file.
